Affairs and Lies
by lilkiz1
Summary: Lorelai is with Max. Luke is with Rachel. We all know they can't hide their true feelings. Sex ensues.
1. Classrooms are dangerous at festivals

**Chapter one - Possibly a one-shot, possibly a multi-chapter fic, depending on the response. **

**Luke is with Rachael, Lorelai is with Max, but we all know that they cannot keep their true feelings hidden. It's just - duh!**

**Affairs and Lies.**

Luke and Lorelai had been friends for almost four years now. Lorelai no longer saw him as 'Duke' the coffee provider. Now, he was their Luke, gruff and grumpy diner owner _friend._

Lorelai recalled once upon a time asking Rory's opinion of their close friend Luke, quickly rebuffing any allegation that she had romantic feelings for the man mind you. She couldn't really think of Luke like that anymore, or any man for that matter. She was with Max, a smart, witty, incredibly kind and handsome man. She _really, really_ liked this Max, so technically, she was off the market anyway.

As Lorelai and Rory entered Luke's Diner on the Thursday morning that it was, they were both surprised by the site of Luke's girlfriend Rachael dressed in one of _his_ flannels, working on getting the two corner tables spotless for the next customers.

"Huh, Rachael seems to be getting _pretty_ comfortable around here, don't ya think?" Lorelai asked Rory as she took off her coat.

"Well, that's probably a good thing I guess, if she and Luke are going to be staying together," Rory said, oblivious to Lorelai's thoughts.

"Yeah, you're probably right, I just hope that Luke doesn't get heartbroken again," Lorelai told her daughter.

"I'm not sure, I don't know Rachael very well, but she seems kind of flimsy, a jealous kind of woman, you know?" Rory asked her mother.

"Yeah, exactly, that's exactly what I was thinking, she'd subtly kill you," Lorelai said casually.

"W-what?" Rory stammered.

"You know, if you put your foot on her turf, she wouldn't be one of those obvious murders who plans things out, only to be caught by the cops," Lorelai started, "She'd make it look like an accident and her _'Elle-McPherson' _looks would get her home scott-free," Lorelai said with an evil smirk.

"Wow, you have way too much time on your hands if you're thinking about whether or not Luke's current girlfriend would get caught for your murder, what's going on with you?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, I just – I don't know if Rachael's right for him," Lorelai said softly.

At that moment Luke came over to the table and grabbed his order pad out of his pocket.

"What can I get you?" he asked, directing his question to Rory first.

"Burger, fries, coke please," Rory said, putting her menu down and looking at her mother.

"Same, that'll be fine, yeah thanks," Lorelai said coolly.

Luke scurried into the back. Lorelai watched as Rachael gracefully went around the floor, filling up mugs with coffee before she headed to their table.

"Hey guys, coffee?" Rachael asked politely, with a huge smile.

"Sure, coffee great," Lorelai said awkwardly.

"Okay, there you go," Rachael said, staring at Lorelai awkwardly, in a mean manner, as if to say 'get off my turf'. She turned around and walked back to the counter.

Luke came out of the kitchen and walked into the storeroom. Lorelai watched as the whole diner bustled around her. She wanted to say something to Luke, but as she made a move to leave the table, a group of fall festival-decorators came into the diner, for dinner. Luke made his way out of the storeroom, immediately sighing when he noticed Taylor and the others that were in his diner.

Lorelai and Rory ate with small conversation about platonic subjects such as school and work and homework and dean, nothing too in depth, nothing too light. Rory was clueless to what was going on in her mothers head.

"Come on Luke, let's just go," Lorelai heard Rachael say to Luke. The fall decorators had taken a seat in the corner after trying to convince Luke to go to the festival and participate in more town events. Lorelai held onto Rory's arm as she waited for Luke's response.

"Fine, but only because you want to take pictures," Luke told her gruffly.

"Yay! Thanks Luke," Rachael squealed in delight, giving a big hug to her boyfriend. Lorelai shook her head in awe. Rory giggled when Lorelai gestured to what just happened.

"I think we've finally found that one that had mind control and super powers," Rory laughed.

Lorelai shook her head and giggled to herself. At least now she was going to see Luke at the festival, maybe she could get him to win her a puppy.

_What am I thinking? I have Max, I already invited him to the festival… he won't like Luke, Luke won't like him, what am I going to do?_

Lorelai's head was fighting with itself as if Lorelai had two choices. Logically, she knew that there was nothing between her and Luke, and there couldn't be, but she's always had that feeling that Luke is a possibility for her. No matter where they are in their lives, she could always count on Luke to finally be her guy.

_Not anymore._

Lorelai's head mocked her.

Rory and Lorelai finished up their burgers and headed back to their house. Once there, they dug up all of their fall decorations and stuck them around the house, getting them in the mood for the festival on Saturday night.

---

Friday morning Lorelai walked into the diner in need of one huge shot of coffee.

"Wow, you look like you need a little pick me up," Luke teased.

"Shut up! Why are you so happy this morning?" Lorelai asked, half closing her eyes to get a better look at him.

"No particular reason," Luke told her.

"Yeah whatever, I don't wanna know anyway," she said, figuring it was something to do with Rachael, that she didn't want to hear about right now, or ever.

---

Lorelai and Rory walked out of the Gilmore Mansion at 9.30 that night.

"See you girls next week," Emily called as they hopped into the jeep.

"Yeah bye Mom, by Dad," Lorelai said, waving a floppy hand at them.

Lorelai and Rory got in the jeep, followed by Lorelai's 'I'm-so-freaking-exhausted' over the top sigh.

"What? Mom, it wasn't that bad," Rory said, with a mock sigh.

"All dinners at the plague house are bad," Lorelai retorted, starting the car.

"Right,"

They drove home in silence, Lorelai breaking it to tell Rory how excited she was about the festival tomorrow night.

---

The festival was an hour away. Lorelai was contemplating on what to wear. She wanted to look good for Max, but she wanted to look good for Luke too. She was going mental. She was _with_ Max, she shouldn't be thinking this much about another man. She's never noticed Luke this much before, what was wrong with her now?.

Lorelai questioned herself over and over again. She put it down to jealousy. She was jealous that Luke had a girlfriend, that someone had landed the whale. She was happy-ish with Max, it hadn't been going on very long, but they were going steady, so why was she so obsessed?

Lorelai decided on the black v-neck sweater and the smug dark blue denim jeans. Max arrived thirty seconds later, greeting her at the front door with a kiss and an embrace. Rory walked to the door and ushered them all through it.

"So Max, you excited?" Lorelai asked, clenching his hand.

"You bet I am, you talk about these festivals like they're the end of the world or something," Max told her.

"But, if we were talking about them like they were the end of the world, why would you want to come?" Rory asked.

"Because I wanted to see what all the fuss is about," he explained to them both.

"Yeah but if we described them like they were the end of the world, that'd be a bad thing, right?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"That's what I meant," Rory told her.

"I just meant that you compared them in a similar way in response to the amount of importance they had,"

"Oh," Rory and Lorelai said in unison.

Max laughed a little and guided them further into the town square.

Before Lorelai even stepped foot on the green grass of the town square, she was running for the fairy floss. Not long behind her was Rory, who was followed by a fast-walking Max who was trying desperately hard just to catch up with them. Lorelai and Rory ran past Luke and Rachael (Lorelai didn't realise). Max slowed down his pace and fell into sync with that of Luke and Rachael.

"Hey man," Max said, giving Luke a pat on the back.

"Max, is it?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Max said, offering a handshake. Luke reciprocated it and then put his arm back around Rachael.

"Can't keep up with them?" Luke asked, gesturing to the two sugar and coffee crazed ladies at the fairy floss machine. Max just shook his head and laughed.

"They're toughies," Max said quietly before pacing over there.

"Not if you know them," Luke muttered to himself, not thinking Rachael could hear him, when she actually could.

---

An hour later Luke and Lorelai were wondering around alone. For some reason Taylor had allowed a book store stand at this years festival, drawing the likings of both Max and Rory. Lorelai bumped into Luke before stumbling. Luke laughed as he helped Lorelai up.

"Hey," she said, embarrassed.

"Hey back," he said kindly. "Very impressive tumble that was," Luke joked.

"Yeah, well," she said. "I'm just going to go to the school to go to the toilet, I'll be back soon," she told him.

"Wait, wait, I'll come with you, Rachael's taking photo's and I need to go anyway, so we'll walk," Luke told her.

"We'll walk," she confirmed.

---

Lorelai came out of the bathroom to find Luke waiting for her. She turned to her left, almost to bump into him before he caught her shoulders, trying to avoid another collision as before.

"Oh, hey," Lorelai said to Luke who was standing in front of a cabinet full of plaques and photos.

"You know, I haven't seen this school in years," Luke told her sincerely.

"What're you talking about? You see it daily, it's right across the street from your diner," Lorelai said, confused.

"Inside," Luke said, quickly cutting her off.

"Oh, right, well, let's go have a look around," Lorelai offered. Luke accepted as they headed down one of the dark corridors. Luke found some lockers and made his way from there. Down the hall a few lights were on, so they decided to go to it, just so they could see.

One of the classroom lights had been left on. Luke entered the classroom, soon followed by a sugar-crazed Lorelai.

"Wow, dim, I can see why it's not a private school," Lorelai joked.

"Yeah, it's going to crap," Luke confessed.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked calmly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think Rachael likes me, she's always giving me these weird stares and looking at me like I'm the king of evil, has she said anything to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, well… sorta," Luke said quietly, looking through one of the school books.

"What? Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I think she's a little jealous of you, she thinks you've got a thing for me, which is crazy 'cause you're with Max," Luke told her.

"Yeah, crazy," Lorelai said quietly.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked. Lorelai looked at her feet.

"I mean, it's not so crazy is it? We've known each other for years, we're good friends, why is it so crazy?" Lorelai asked, afraid of the answer.

"What do you mean? You're with Max!" Luke pointed out once again.

"I know!" Lorelai yelled.

Luke walked over to her, closing the distance in three steps. He tapped her chin up with his fingers and kissed her heavily on the lips. Lorelai opened her mouth and eagerly returned the kiss. She couldn't believe she was kissing Luke.

Luke thumbed the small of her back, tracing the line of her jeans. He lifted her up onto one of the desks and lent her back a little, never breaking the kiss. Lorelai had to part for oxygen and when she did, Luke stood back, panting.

Lorelai pulled him by his shirt and kissed him again. Spreading her legs slightly, Luke stood in between them. The heat of the kiss got wilder as Luke's hand began travelling up her body to her chest. He squeezed carefully at her right breast as she moaned under her breath and into his mouth.

"Oh god," Lorelai managed to stammer out. Luke pushed his erection against her inner thigh, causing her to moan louder.

Luke pulled away from her completely and walked over to the teachers desk. He sat in the chair and motioned for her to come over. Lorelai shut the door and moved over to him. She quickly undid her jeans and pulled them over her hips. She sat on Luke's lap and kissed him heatedly.

Luke pulled away and looked into her eyes, asking for permission as he placed his fingers at the side of her panties. Lorelai smiled and kissed him and he took it as a yes. He pulled her black panties aside and found her waiting warm and wet. He pushed his finger up and down her slit, feeling her juices, occasionally running the tip of his finger over her sensitive clit. Lorelai moaned loudly as he continued to do it.

Lorelai fumbled with the belt buckle that was on Luke's jeans. She wanted to be quick because of the fact that anybody could walk in on them right now, but she wanted to go slower so that she could savour the moment with Luke. Lorelai reached into Luke's jeans to find his hard cock waiting for her.

Luke lifted his hips up, allowing for his jeans to be slid halfway down his thighs. Lorelai continued to kiss him as he positioned himself below her. Luke nodded and grunted as Lorelai sunk down onto his hard cock. She moaned.

"Oh holy shit," Luke gasped as her warmth enveloped him whole.

"Ohhhh," Lorelai sighed.

Luke grabbed onto her hips and began thrusting up into her slightly. Lorelai grunted with every thrust, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Oh Luke, fuck me, oh," Lorelai whispered, ducking her head to his ear.

"Ohhhh, Lorelai," Luke mumbled into her hair. Lorelai bounced up and down on his cock until he told her he was going to come. Lorelai cried out as she clenched her walls and felt him explode inside of her.

The warmth was enough to make her orgasm.

"Jesus, Lorelai," Luke said, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, oh god, we've gotta go," Lorelai said, getting off of Luke and pulling on her jeans. "Max, Rory and Rachael are going to be wondering where we are,"

"Right, yeah," Luke said, pulling his jacket back on. They walked out of the classroom to find Max, Rory and Rachael waiting just outside.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Rory asked her Mom.

"Luke was showing me around where he used to go to school," Lorelai lied.

"Cool," Rory smiled. Max wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her back to the festival.

Lorelai looked over her shoulder and saw that Luke had done the same thing with Rachael.

_I had sex with Luke._

_What the hell?_

**_One shot? or multi-chapter?_**

**_If I get no response, it's a one shot._**

**_:) HOPE YOU LIKED._**


	2. Secrets

**Shanks for the overwhelming response people! This is why you get a multi-chapter fic now. Yew! I hope you all enjoy this installment of**** Affairs and lies. I have been watching Grey's Anatomy alot lately, taking up time, take the time to read and review please. The more response, the quicker the next chapter. **

**Chapter 2 - Secrets.**

Lorelai trudged down the stairs the next morning. She was tired from the night earlier, plus the guilt she was feeling through the night was enough to keep her up. Max had spent the night with her, and the only reason she allowed for him to stay was that she didn't have a good reason to tell him no. Rory had made it clear to her mother that she didn't have any problems with her English teacher staying at her house.

Lorelai entered the kitchen with a weary smile on her face.

"Hey Mom," Rory said chipperly from her chair in at the kitchen table.

"Morning," Lorelai said, raising a lazy arm at her to wave, spotting Max sitting opposite her. Max looked up and shot her one of his dazzling smiles before focussing back onto the paper.

Lorelai walked over to the coffee pot and poured some of the previously made coffee into one of her favourite mugs. She then joined her daughter and boyfriend at the table. Every time she looked at Max, she couldn't help but to see Luke. She knew it was wrong, yet when she remembered the incredible, amazing sex she'd had with Luke the night before, she couldn't help but smile.

"So, Lukes?" Rory asked politely.

"What? Huh? Why?" Lorelai stammered.

"Because we go there everyday?" Rory said slowly.

"Oh right yeah… Luke's," Lorelai retorted, trying to pretend she was cool before it all blew up in her face.

"You alright?" Max asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, fine, let me just go and get my shoes," she said, heading back up the stairs.

Lorelai entered her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. She put her head in her hands as she tried to muster up the courage to walk through the door to Luke's and try and act like everything was normal – for Rory's sake if nothing else.

---

As Lorelai, Max and Rory walked down the street, Rory babbled on about how in her history class there was this girl who sat behind her that kept kicking her chair, and how that annoyed her.

"So, I've come up with an evil plan," she said in an evil voice, rubbing her hands together, "I'm going to move seats," she smirked.

"That's your evil plan?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Rory replied, starting to wonder what Lorelai was trying to say.

"Oh it's nothing, that's just… well, plain pathetic," Lorelai said meanly.

"Well you come up with something better then," Rory sulked, crossing her arms over her chest as she continued walking.

Max made a move to hold hands with Lorelai, lacing their fingers together. Lorelai jumped at the immediate contact, but figured if she fought him on it there'd be a 'discussion' of some sort in the near future.

Luke was looking outside from the diner, when he saw the three of them walking down the street. He knew they were headed here, and he knew that Lorelai would not have been able to say no in case of suspicion. Rachael walked down the stairs and bumped into Luke.

"Customers," Rachael said, pointing around the diner. "They're actually here for something," she joked.

"Uh, yeah, right," Luke said, grabbing a pot of coffee and heading to the table near the door. As Lorelai, Max and Rory entered the diner, Luke stood up straight and walked over to greet them.

"Morning Rory…" he said, before pausing a little and briefly seeing Max and Lorelai's linked hands.

Lorelai smiled a guilty smile and blinked hard.

"Max," he said with a nod. "Hey Lorelai," he said as coolly as possible in this particular situation.

Lorelai mouthed 'thankyou' and went to sit down at one of their more regular tables. Luke watched as Max brought out a menu (as usual) and the girls became engaged in conversation. He walked to the table and took their orders.

_Two stacks of pancakes._

_Poached eggs on toast._

_Ham and Cheese Croissant._

Luke wrote it down as fast as he could, in order to get out of their and essentially avoid any further awkwardness between himself and Lorelai. The whole time he spent at her table, Lorelai's head was bowed, she was looking straight down, seemingly trying to avoid his gaze.

Luke watched as Lorelai and Rory scoffed down the pancakes and then halved the eggs. He also noticed how Max used his knife and fork for every single bite of the croissant. _He is SO no right for her._ His mind was playing games on him. He couldn't do this to Rachael, he couldn't, could he?

He was lost in thought when Lorelai walked up to the counter with their bill and the money that was paying for their bill.

"Hey," she said quietly, ducking her head to look at her feet quickly before looking him in the eyes.

"Hi," he said softly. He looked around the diner for Rachael quickly before beginning a conversation with Lorelai. No matter what, he didn't need her to get suspicious. "Thirteen dollars fifty, thanks," Luke said platonically.

"So should we talk –" Loreali was cut off by Max's arm around her waist, impatiently pulling her towards the exit. Lorelai handed Luke the money, along with a napkin. Luke watched as she and Max exited the diner to meet a waiting Rory who wanted to say goodbye before going to the bus stop. They said their goodbyes and Lorelai and Max walked in the direction of the crap shack.

Luke unfolded the napkin that Lorelai had handed him with the money and read in shock.

_Luke,_

_We have a lot to talk about. Come by the inn at noon, I'll just tell Michel you're fixing some things,_

_Lorelai._

Luke's mind was racing. He didn't know what to think. Was this 'the' talk that all men dreaded? Of course it couldn't be, he was with Rachael, and at the moment, nothing was changing that.

However, he hoped that soon, it would change and that finally he'd have the girl of his dreams. Rachael just wasn't that anymore. Years ago, she had been. Before she left him in the dirt, before she dragged his heart all over the world, she'd been the one he loved. Before he met Lorelai that is, and then his world changed all over again.

---

It was ten to twelve when Luke began to prepare for leaving for the inn. He told Rachael that he was going to get his truck looked at because of a 'weird clanking noise' it was making. Rachael knew nothing about cars, let alone his big awful truck, so she had no reason to complain and bought the story completely.

Luke grabbed his keys and shoved them into the front pocket of his green army jacket before walking to the truck and starting the engine. He drove the five minute drive to the inn and parked carelessly. He took the toolbox out of his car, trying to keep up the pretence to the workers there that he was actually fixing things.

Lorelai and Michel were bickering at the front desk about the colours for the new add on rooms that were being built on to the inn.

"I think they should be shiny purple," Michel whined.

"Michel, purple hotels are NOT stylish, I repeat are NOT stylish," she said, cutting open the mail with the letter opener she was now holding.

"Lorelai, I am the concierge, and in case you had not noticed, I am the most important worker in this place, I am the first person they see, the person they talk to, I give this place the feel that it had," Michel said, trying to be calm.

"I thought that's what we spent all the damn money on the furniture and wallpaper was for, damn, knew I coulda saved some," Lorelai teased.

"I hate you," Michel said bluntly.

"Great, now maybe you'll stop talking," she smiled.

At that moment, Luke walked through the door with 'Bert' the affectionately named toolbox of the Gilmore Girls. Lorelai looked up and saw him, smiling sheepishly. She hadn't realised the time, and had little time to prepare for this.

_Why'd he have to come here looking so good?_ She asked herself, looking up.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked, placing the toolbox on the ground as he made he way over to the front desk.

"Uh, Luke… hi," she said with a small smile, to make sure Michel wouldn't become suspicious in anyway.

"What do you need?" Luke asked, trying to coax Lorelai into choosing a more private location so that they could talk.

"The leg on my desk in my office is loose, every time I lean the wrong way it slips a little more," she said, averting her eyes from Michel's.

"No it does not," Michel said. "I was in there just last night and it was perfect," he said in a thick French accent.

"Michel, I think I'd know if my desk was wonky, and why were you in my office?" she asked, fake concern on her face.

"Oh relax, I was just putting the payslips in there," he told her snobbishly.

Lorelai looked back at Luke and jerked her thumb towards the door.

"I'll show you the way," Lorelai said.

"Great," he replied, picking up his tool box and following after her.

Lorelai opened her office door and allowed for him to come in. She shut it quickly, locking it and making sure none of the ways people could see in were still available for free viewing.

"Luke," Lorelai said, embarrassedly.

"Hey," he said softly.

Lorelai sat on the red couch that was lining one of the walls and patted next to her, trying to get Luke to sit next to her. He put a hand under his chin and walked slowly over to the couch and sat down. He rested his forearms on his legs and looked at Lorelai. Lorelai moved towards him slowly, crooking her neck so that she was eye level with Luke.

Luke moved closer to Lorelai, thoughts racing through his brain. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but he knew that he loved it. It was the best thing he'd done in a very, very long time. Their lips met softly, as Lorelai played a little with the idea that she was once again, kissing Luke.

Luke eagerly returned the kiss, carefully opening his mouth and inviting Lorelai's tongue in. She reciprocated the gesture and turned the gentle, subtle kiss into a heated one where eventually, Luke was pressed up against the back of the couch. Luke's right hand ran up and down Lorelai's back, occasionally brushing past one of her ass cheeks.

Lorelai rose to her knees, kissing him harder, and pushing him back against the chair. Eventually, Lorelai ended up on top of Luke as he laid down, stretched out on the couch. Lorelai's skirt was hiked up to around her waist, and Luke's jeans had been pulled to halfway down his legs, due to Lorelai's nifty hand work.

Luke marvelled at her beauty, watching as her hair fell over her face. She sunk onto his erection and he filled her with one long thrust and moan. She kept a hand on his face as she kissed him over and over again.

Luke held onto her hips, steadying her as she continued to move up and down on his hard cock.

"God you feel so good," Lorelai told Luke as he moved in and out of her. "Ohh,"

"Lorelai, jeez," he repeated as he thrusted into her.

Lorelai kissed him again, and again, and again. Luke smiled when she pulled away and looked into his eyes. Lorelai picked up one of Luke's hands and placed it on her right ass cheek, allowing for him to push her down onto him as hard as he wanted. Luke took full advantage of this new position and pushed her down hard as he pumped into her.

This caused Lorelai to moan louder than she had with Max in months… or ever. At that moment, she didn't feel the slightest feeling of guilt, it was just her and Luke, and nobody could take that away from her in that moment.

"Ohhhh my god," Lorelai moaned. She was fast losing her grip on reality as Luke's hardness pounded into her.

"Lorelai," Luke said and with three more thrusts, she came. Luke continued to drive into her as hard as he could. That, combined with Lorelai's wetness and throbbing, sent Luke through the roof, moaning loud as he came.

Lorelai got off of Luke after a couple of minutes laying on top of him, panting harder than she ever had. She got off of him and walked over to the desk, straightening her panties and skirt, looking down.

Trying to lighten the mood, Lorelai lifted her head and said, "What is it with us and not being able to get fully undressed,"

Luke chuckled at the statement and kissed the top of Lorelai's head.

"Lorelai, what are we doing?" Luke asked. He had to ask, he was the conservative guy that thought about everyone before he even thought about thinking about himself.

"I thought it was pretty clear, but if you want a definition, I'm sure I could scrounge one up for you," she said jokingly.

"No, I mean… Max… Rachael," he said.

"I know," Lorelai said shamefully, looking at her feet.

"They don't have to know," Luke told her, walking over to her, zipping up his jeans and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you serious?" Lorelai asked, putting her hands on his chest.

"Serious as a heart attack," Luke replied, dipping down and kissing her cheek sweetly before moving further and to her mouth.

"Don't you feel guilty?" Lorelai asked.

"Sometimes, but right now I feel incredible, and I don't want that feeling to go away," Luke told her seriously.

"Me neither, I want to keep it too, but with Max, I just… feel guilty," she confessed to Luke.

"Don't," he told her.

"MUCH easier said than actually done, my friend," Lorelai told him.

"Hey, only you and I know about this right?" Luke said. Lorelai nodded.

"Only we need to know about this, and if I'm not gonna tell, and you're not gonna tell, how is anyone gonna find out?" Luke asked.

With that, there was a loud banging on the door.

"Oh Lorelai?" Michel's voice pierced her ears.

"What Michel?" Lorelai asked, pulling away from Luke. She pointed to the toolbox and gestured to the desk. Luke immediately got it and grabbed the toolbox before walking over to the desk and kneeling. Lorelai straightened up the couch and opened the door.

"Has the flannel man finished yet?" Michel asked. Lorelai smirked and nodded.

"Good as new, good as new," Luke said, walking over to the door. "So, Lorelai, I'll see you later," he said, walking out of the room, brushing his palm over her ass cheek discreetly.

Michel had a confused look on his face in response to Lorelai's huge smile. He waved in her face, rambled some incessant French ramblings and walked out of the room.

_I, Lorelai Gilmore, am having an AFFAIR with Luke Danes._

_When the hell did that happen?_

**Please review :)**


	3. Its him & her or the other him, her & it

**Taking out all of the replies and everything, this is the longest chapter i've written for any of my stories. PLEASE tell me what you think. Thanks so so much for the response to this fic, means alot. REPLIES.**

**Glo1196: **_Luke's staying with Rachael 'cause he doesn't know if Lorelai's going to break up with Max and doesn't know what she's thinking. Lorelai's staying with Max 'cause she thinks it's a 'fling' in Luke's mind. :) It's pretty much in character that they're both miscommunicating, which is what it is. Enjoy :)_

**Micyaya: **_Yes, 'cause the point of the story would be over hehe. I don't know how you'll go with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it though - especially the length of it, heehee. :) Kez._

**Jassy11: **_Here's your update darrlingg. Kez._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_There's been some fics made about Luke and Lorelai attending Rachael and Max's wedding so yeah, but I'm not going that way with this, sorry. haha. Love your loyalness though. Keep it up chikki. Love Kez. :)_

**Snoopy116: **_Here is your problem, this chapter right here. Haha._

**StarsHollow-er: **_Third chapters up my love. Glad you're enjoying it, glad I could've been of service. It's so cool knowing that people are reading my stuff. Lol. I'm silly. Thanks for reviewing. :)_

**Gilmoregirls3196: **_Short review but thankyou so much for actually taking the time to review, it drives me to continue writing. Hope you enjoy. :) love Kez._

**Megantd1: **_I tend to rush, I don't know why :( it's a bad quality, but thanks for letting me know, I'll try to slow it down in the future. Enjoy the chapter._

**Sarah Bledsoe: **_I'm glad I didn't make it a one-shot too, people seem to be enjoying the concept. Hope you like this one :)_

**_It's him and her, or the other him, her and it._**

"But where?" Lorelai asked in a whiny voice into the phone.

"I don't know, pick a place, you were born with an imagination, use it!" Luke cajoled.

"Well, Rory's at our place the whole night, Rachael's at yours, I really do not see any other place," she told him, now slightly annoyed that he was insisting on them meeting up for sex.

"Wait…" Luke trailed off, "No, Rachael's not here tonight," he said, hopeful.

"She lives there," Lorelai said in an obvious tone.

"No, tonight there's a photographic art museum showing in Hartford," he explained. "She's meeting up with some friends there and they're going to a spa for tonight and tomorrow," he laughed, amazed that he'd forgotten the information.

"Oh okay, well, sure, I guess I'll just come for dinner at the diner," she said, smiling genuinely.

"Ok, great, I'll see you later then, around eight?" he asked.

"Make it nine, late check-ins tonight," she told him.

"Okay, see you tonight," he said, hanging up the phone quickly before anyone overheard his conversation.

Lorelai pressed the end button on the handset and placed the phone back down onto the receiver. She sighed and continued on with what she was doing before the call from Luke.

---

At eight thirty, Lorelai decided to cut her day short and surprise Luke. She packed up her office, grabbing her bag and locking it before she left the inn. She got outside and was surprised by the nippy cold air that hit her. She tightened the jacket she was wearing around her and placed her arms around her waist.

Lorelai was at the end of the street leading directly to Luke's. She smiled when she saw the familiar 'flannel-man' closing up, with no more than Kirk as a customer. She continued her stroll, climbing the steps and opening the door with a loud jingle of the bells.

"Hey," she said, shutting the door.

"Hi, Lorelai…" Luke said, looking at her carefully.

"Kitchen closed?" she asked, smiling.

"No, no, it's open, what do you want?" he asked.

"HEY!" Kirk screamed. "You told me an hour ago it was closed and that I had to settle for cookies," he pouted.

"That's you," Luke said, meanly.

"What's so great about Lorelai and not me?" Kirk asked.

"She's a loyal customer," he replied, snarkily.

"So am I!" Kirk scoffed.

"I saw you at Weston's last night, eating exactly what is on your plate right now, Kirk!" he said.

"Shoot!" Kirk said.

Lorelai laughed at the exchange.

Half an hour later, Lorelai had devoured a whole burger, fries, an ice cream and four mugs of coffee. Kirk got up from his seat, deciding it was time for him to get back to his mother before she developed another knee-enlarging disease. As he left the diner, Luke flipped the sign to closed and led Lorelai upstairs.

They were in the midst of a pretty heated exchange fairly quickly as they entered the apartment. Lorelai was craving for Luke. She hadn't even gone that long without him, but he was like a drug to her, she needed more and more.

Luke's hands flew to her waist, gently kneading the soft skin that surrounded her hip bones, leading down to her thighs. He slowly slid his hands underneath the shirt, bringing it up closer to her breasts before removing her jacket, quickly followed by her shirt. Lorelai manoeuvred the buttons through the holes on Luke's shirt, quickly getting rid of his top-half clothes, as he did hers.

Lorelai kissed him hurriedly. She managed to hold onto his head, cradling his face in her hands as she kissed him softly and sweetly. Luke kissed her back more eagerly. Every time she decided to pull away, Luke would continue the kissing. Lorelai finally managed to get her head to the side, gasping for air.

"Luke?" she cooed.

"Mhmm?" he replied, busy.

"You know that thing called oxygen?" she joked.

"I believe I do," he mumbled against the skin of her neck.

"I kinda need it to do what we're about to do," she joked.

Luke shook his head as he led them back towards the bed. Lorelai stumbled onto the bed, back first as Luke tugged on her jeans button and zip. Lorelai giggled as Luke managed to get her naked in no more than 10 seconds. He smiled and then removed the remnants of his own clothing.

Lorelai and Luke repositioned themselves under the blankets, Luke hovering over the top of Lorelai, kissing her neck and casually tweaking her left breasts nipples in his right hand. She moaned loudly and arched into him.

"Shhh, I have neighbours," he chuckled.

"They'll just think you're with Rachael," she joked.

Luke pulled back slightly, "No, that's not what I meant," he told her surely.

"Oh, right," she replied, trying to get past the awkwardness they'd just gotten themselves into.

"I meant I didn't want them to hear me having sex at all," he assured her.

"Right, right," she said, smiling, looking down and gesturing to their compromising position.

Before she could look back into Luke's eyes, his lips were crushed against hers. Lorelai's legs instantly widened, inviting Luke to 'Do his thing'. Lorelai tried to fight back the scream that was her instant reaction to the contact being made. Luke smiled as he watched her head gently thrash from side to side on the pillow below him.

Luke began to move slowly in and out of her as she moaned. Luke grunted with every thrust as they began to get faster and faster. Lorelai's orgasm was building fast as she moaned with excitement.

Luke brought a hand in between then and started to massage her clit slowly. Lorelai's eyes snapped open fast as her body leaned into his touch. He smirked.

"You like that?" he said in a dirty sexy voice.

"Oh yeah," she gasped.

"How much?" he said, still thrusting into her.

"So good, you feel sooooo good," Lorelai moaned.

"Good," Luke replied.

Luke continued to massage her, gently stroking himself each time he pulled out of her. Lorelai realised what he was doing and purposely clenched her inner walls down on him as he entered her again, causing him to groan.

"What about you? You like that?" she asked.

"So tight," Luke managed to stammer out.

"Mmm," she moaned.

At the same time, Lorelai and Luke's orgasms began to build up. Luke could see by the look on Lorelai's face that they were about to come together. Lorelai moaned loudly, her back bending further than it had ever before, coming gently. Luke pounded twice more, erupting into her constantly.

Luke collapsed onto Lorelai, trying to hold as much weight as possible off of her.

"Oh… My… God…" Lorelai said, gasping for air. "I think that's the best we've ever been," she admitted.

"Yeah," Luke said, rolling off of her to his side of the bed.

---

It was a month later and Lorelai and Max were lying in Max's bed at his apartment three nights later. Max was asleep and Lorelai _loved_ this time, a time where she had no-one talking to her, no guilt, a time where she could just lay there and think about anything she wanted – mainly Luke. She always wondered whether Max had realised that they hadn't had sex in over a month and a half, since a few days before her affair. She shrugged the subject off and continued to think about Luke and how she thought they should be together. She'd break it off with Max in an instant if he'd just break it off with Rachael.

Lorelai didn't know what he was thinking. Sure, he says or hints that she's not the one for him, that he wants Lorelai, but why hasn't he done anything about it? – still? She was worried that this thing they were doing was just fun for him, nothing of meaning, nothing of substance. She hated that feeling.

Her thoughts soon turned to more platonic subjects. She had to get the negative feelings about Luke and their 'relationship' out of her head.

_Inn: Payrolls, Fix the porch rail, Inventory, Stock updates, Clean office and Find Michel's temporary replacement._

_Home: Clean kitchen – ugh!, make Rory clean her room, straighten up the living room._

_Luke: sex, sex, sex._

Somehow, no matter what she wanted to do or think about recently, it all came back to Luke. Their indecent love affair, the lies they were telling their significant others, but more importantly – the sex.

Lorelai rolled over and sunk her head back in the pillow, drifting quietly off to sleep.

---

The alarm rang at Luke's apartment at a quarter to five the next morning. Rachael whined as Luke reached over her to turn it off.

"You know, you could've just turned it off," Luke snapped.

"And you could've just not set it," she snapped back, not opening her eyes.

"I have to get up, I have a business to run," he retorted, heading into the bathroom.

"Whatever," she said with a lazy wave of her hand.

Luke showered and got dressed in the bathroom, away from Rachael's eyes. He placed the blue baseball cap on his head that Lorelai had given him earlier that year and opened the door of his apartment, heading down to the diner. Luke arrived and Kirk was waiting at the door. He sighed heavily and opened the door. Kirk sat down at the counter silently and watched as Luke began his every morning routine.

---

A few hours later Lorelai lazily rolled out of bed, Max and Rory had already gone to the school, Rory setting an alarm for her to get up. Lorelai went downstairs and turned on the coffee maker. Whilst waiting for the coffee to brew and the pop tarts to toast, Lorelai stood near the fridge looking at the calendar. She placed a finger on the days and slid down the weeks.

Lorelai gasped and put on her shoes. She took the pop tart out of the toaster but turned the coffee machine off. She walked down the street to Luke's, feeling like they had to talk about what she'd just discovered. She walked passed the window and saw Rachael come out from behind the counter. Lorelai shut her eyes tight as Rachael kissed Luke and began to work.

She turned around and walked in the direction of Doose's. Luke looked up just in time to see her before she disappeared down the street. He ran out the door yelling behind him.

"Just going to Doose's," he called, Rachael simply nodded.

The bells jingled and Luke jumped down the steps, jogging to catch up with Lorelai. He finally reached her, placing a grip on her arm and turning her around. She turned around quickly, oblivious to who had just grabbed onto her, forcing her to look at them. She saw it was Luke and tried hard to hide her guilt.

"Luke, What?" she said politely.

"Hey, why didn't you come into the diner?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Umm, well, I got there and your girlfriend kissed you, so I didn't really feel like coming in and feeling guilty this morning," she explained, resting a hand softly on his upper arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to comfort her but immediately feeling as though people would get suspicious if he randomly put his palm to her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me, I just have some errands to run, so I can't really stand here and talk," she said with an awkward smile.

"Well, sure," he said quickly, fending off any thoughts that he was getting suspicious, insecure or feeling guilty. "Will I see you later?" he asked.

"You can count on it," she said with a nod, staring at him in the eyes before walking away slowly. She hated that she couldn't kiss him goodbye, but if she could, she was guessing that would mean that wasn't an affair.

---

Lorelai drove herself all the way out to a Hartford pharmacy to buy herself a pregnancy test. She was sure that if she was pregnant, this baby was Luke's. She was 100 sure. Mainly because she hadn't had sex with Max since before her last period. She entered the pharmacy and went straight to the 'ladies products' aisle. She grabbed two tests and went to the counter.

"Lorelai?" his voice sent shivers down her spine. She turned around.

"Max," she said with a smile, walking away from the counter.

"What were you buying?" he asked, looking wearily over at the counter.

"N-Nothing, I haven't bought anything yet, in fact, I'm here for tampons… what are you here for?" she said, moving him so that his back was to the counter.

"I was at the school, I think I caught one of the kid's colds, and well, here I am," he said with a genuine smile.

"Oh right, well I gotta go and get…" she trailed off, jerking her thumb to the aisle behind her.

Max's eyes widened. "Oh well, I'll go get some cold and flu tablets and I'll be back," Lorelai nodded as Max disappeared around the corner.

She quickly scurried to the counter and grabbed the plastic bag the girl had packed the tests into. She quickly put them in her bag and put the money on the counter, telling the girl to keep the change and 'go crazy'. The girl had a confused look on her face, so Lorelai just turned and left into the aisle Max was expecting her to be in.

Max studied her intently as she grabbed the 'products' off of the shelf and went to the counter to pay for them. The teenager standing behind the counter looked at her confused. If she was pregnant, why would she need tampons? Lorelai knew what she was saying in her face, but she just smiled politely and was led out the door by her boyfriend.

"So why were you in Hartford?" Max asked.

"Oh well, they have the best selection," she smiled.

"Lorelai," Max said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No, well, I was just here because I had some inn errands to run, you know, Mia's got me toting that barge," she told him quickly.

"Yeah, okay, well I'll see you later? Tonight?" he asked.

"Ah…" Lorelai searched her brain – i.e. her book of quips – for an excuse for Max not to come over. She sighed to herself. "Sure… tonight it is," she smiled.

"Great," Max said, stepping closer to her, kissing her lips softly. "See you tonight,"

And it was back – the guilt, the wrongdoing, the pregnancy. What was she going to do if she was pregnant with Luke's baby? How could she tell Max that he wasn't the father of her unborn child. She drove home on the verge of tears the whole way. She arrived at the crapshack, heading straight for the bathroom.

Lorelai sat on the edge of the bath and pulled the two boxes from the white plastic bag in her hand bag. She compared them quickly when she heard footsteps and two soft knocks on the door.

"Mom?" came Rory's concerned voice.

"Yeah sweets?" Lorelai asked, placing the boxes back in her bag momentarily just in case her daughter decided to come in.

"Just wondering if you were okay?" Rory asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine, just in a hurry to do some peein'," she joked. Lorelai looked at her watch. "Hey, what're you doing home anyhow?" she asked, concerned.

"I told you yesterday, we had a half day today, so now that Star's Hollow High is out, I'm gonna go round and see Lane, that ok?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, sure, fine," Lorelai replied, finding it awkward to be having a conversation with her teenage daughter from either side of the bathroom door, when on her side she was holding a pregnancy test determining whether people would find out about her affair with Luke.

"Kay, seeya!" she called, running down the stairs quickly.

"Bye sweets," she called.

Lorelai unwrapped the first boxes clear wrapper and pulled open the boxes top flap. She knew the protocol, no need for the instructions booklet – that'd make it even more real.

Lorelai peed on the stick and set it on the vanity. She did the same with the other and quickly went to her bedroom to get changed while she anxiously waited for the results to show. Once the time was up, she went back into the bathroom and checked the first stick. She looked at it's coinciding box and leant her head back.

One word: PREGNANT.

Her eyes began to well as she looked at the other box and stick. One pink line meant she was pregnant, a blue line meant she wasn't, no line meant it was indecisive.

One line: PINK

i.e. PREGNANT.

Lorelai began to cry uncontrollably. She was pregnant to the man she _wasn't_ dating. How was she going to tell Luke that 'the best sex they'd ever had' was the sex that caused a baby. She didn't know how to do it.

Running down the stairs, she picked up the phone and dialled the diner's phone number.

"Luke's," came a female voice.

"Hi, is Luke there?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, he's right here, who's calling?" Rachael asked.

"Lorelai," she said, trying to fight back the tears.

"Oh right, here you go," Rachael said, passing the phone off to Luke. Lorelai heard a faint 'It's Lorelai' before the gruff diner owner came onto the phone.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Uh, hey," Lorelai said back.

"Whatsup?" he asked, concerned.

"You need to come over here, now, before Rory gets back," Lorelai told him.

"Oh, um I guess," he said, looking around the diner. "I'll be there soon,"

Lorelai turned the phone off and rested her head in her hands.

---

Luke and Lorelai were both sitting on the edge of the bath. Luke had taken it fairly well, comforting Lorelai as they sat in shock and assuring her it would be ok. Lorelai was glad he wasn't mad at her, as most guys in his situation would be.

"It'll be okay," he said after five minutes of silence.

"But what are we going to do?" Lorelai asked.

"Tell the truth, it's all we _can_ do," he told her, shaking his head slightly.

**_Two seconds is all it'll take to give me that DRIVE to give you more._**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER._**

**_If you like it, there's no harm in reviewing._**

**_Love Kez._**


	4. It's Luke's baby

**Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. I got pulled over by the coppa's today. Seeing as the popular demand for the next installment of this fic has sky-rocketed, i've decided to use my last few hours of peace and quiet before I go to bed before I get up early for work to write for you. I'll be checking in the morning (about 8 hours from now, so translate that to wherever you are) so I'll be expecting some feedback. I got quite a few comments but here are your replies;**

**Glo1196:** _We all know it's not just about the sex. It never would've been on the show either. It's just too... there's way too much raw emotion and chemistry for them to just be lovers and nothing else - or as it seems, just be friends and nothing else. They're too good of actors. Kez._

**BFD: **_Their coupling does start soon, hehe. Keep reading :)_

**Micyaya: **_Ooh, I like your opinions. Keep 'em coming. Enjoy the chapter, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. :)_

**Gilmoregirls3196: **_Glad you like it. Read on. :)_

**Jenn: **_Yeah, the affair - there wasn't much of a storyline, just them having sex all the time you know? lol, not that I object to that in the story or real life, lol. Enjoy._

**Sarah Blesdoe: **_Suspense PLEASE don't kill Sarah, PLEASE!!! here you go sweettttttttie! Enjoy it. Updating soon. Kez._

**StarsHollow-er: **_Hey sweet-face. Hope you caught your breathe long enough to check your emails to find this update. Read on and enjoy loyal reviewer:)_

**L and l in love: **_This is me updating soon. Hope you like it hon. :)_

**Samvalasam: **_Ahhhh thy Aussie mate! You return! Thanks for the review. Read on. _

**Alex: **_OOPS! CONTINUING! YEP SIR!_

**Javajunkitilidie: **_Haha, I like the throwing of the shiny thing across the room making you chase it, you're a funny one! Enjoy the chapter babes._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_I'm completely against abortion, so I'd never put it in one of my fics. Enjoy this one._

**Snoopy116: **_Im'a goin'. :)_

_\**It's Luke's baby.**_

"I mean, are you sure that it's mine?" Luke asked in complete and utter confusion.

Lorelai nodded. "I'm one hundred percent sure that this baby is yours," she admitted.

"How do you know?" Luke asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but ever since we've been sleeping together, I haven't had sex with Max, and… well, the last time Max and I had sex was before the last time I got my period, so it's pretty conclusive that it's yours,"

"Oh boy," Luke said with a long sigh.

A long moment of silence hung over them both. Lorelai thought back to what Luke had said earlier. She waited a couple more minutes before speaking up. She cleared her throat roughly.

"The truth?" Lorelai asked, looking at Luke through glassy eyes.

"Yeah," he said, looking back at her, his hands still clasped in his lap.

"You're going to leave Rachael?" Lorelai asked, looking at him hopefully.

"Yeah… I mean… you thought I wouldn't?" he asked her.

"I don't know what I thought, or what I'm thinking," she confessed, lowering her head to her feet once more.

"I'm here for you, and the baby, we're in this together, it's both of our responsibilities. What'd you think? I'd get mad and run out on my child?" he said defensively.

"I'm sorry, it's just… when I was pregnant with Rory, that's exactly what Christopher did, so you can't blame me for thinking – " she rambled until she was cut off by Luke.

"I'm not Christopher," he told her quietly.

"I know," she said softly.

"I'm nothing like him, I'd never do that, at any age, it takes two to make a baby," he said, gesturing between them. Lorelai nodded and Luke put his hand on her knee to comfort her. After twenty minutes of sitting in complete silence, Luke finally got up.

"So, when are you seeing Max next?" he asked, helping her up.

"He's coming over tonight," she told him, shoving her hands into her pockets and looking shamefully up at Luke.

"Hey," he said as she started to cry, "It's going to be alright," he promised.

Lorelai nodded her head and kissed him gently on the cheek. Luke then put his hands on her arms and brought her in for a tight embrace. They hugged comfortably for a small while until they heard the front door shut and Rory call for her mother. Lorelai's eyes widened as she quickly brought her hands up to them to wipe away the tears.

"Just say you were helping to fix my cupboard or something," she told Luke. He simply nodded as they made their way out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

"Mom?" Rory asked as she stepped into the dark bedroom. "Oh, hey Luke," she said kindly as she realised that he was standing next to her Mom in her room.

"Hey Rory, just helping your Mum fix the cupboard that's sticking over here," he said, gesturing to the cupboard.

"No you weren't," Rory snapped.

"Huh?" Luke asked, confused. He didn't think Lorelai had said anything to Rory about it, but if she had, then this was the most awkward moment of his life.

"There's no way you were helping Mom, you were doing all the work while Mom was making fun of you," she said with a smile.

"Pretty much," Luke responded lightly.

"Okay, so Mom?" she asked. Lorelai turned around, the puffiness on her eyes seemingly smaller.

"Yes angel?" Lorelai said quietly.

"Can we order pizza tonight? I have a ton of studying to do and I can't be bothered with the difficulty of Chinese or the hilarity that is sure to distract me if I watch you attempt to become a domestic kind of person," she joked.

"Sure babe, pizza's fine," Lorelai told her. Rory nodded and left the room.

Luke walked over to the bed where Lorelai was now sitting and sat next to her. He took her hand silently and pulled it into his lap, folding his other hand over the top of their linked ones.

"When are you going to do it?" Luke asked, kissing the back of her hand.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know," Lorelai whispered, mainly to herself.

Luke kissed her temple and put his left hand to her stomach.

"It's okay, it's okay," he assured her. Lorelai looked up at him and smiled for the first time since they'd found out.

"Talk to you later?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, come by the diner tomorrow, So… I've gotta go and talk to Rachael," he told her. Lorelai nodded in complete understanding.

Luke got off the bed slowly and walked out the door, half lifting his arm and stretching out his hand to wave goodbye.

---

Half an hour after Luke had left and Rory had retreated to her bedroom for some study time, Lorelai silently collapsed on the floor of the bathroom. She just laid there, with the cold tiles freezing her back and the cool, musty air filling her nostrils. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was a complete mess. All she could think about was when she became the kind of person who cheated on their boyfriend? With a friend? How did she not see this coming? She and Luke were flimsy with their 'precautions' and because of the heat of the moment, she didn't care.

Max was going to be there any minute, she needed to pull herself together and work up the courage to tell him. She was going to ruin his dreams of them being a family. She didn't want to do that, but she had to.

Three knocks on the door and Lorelai was insanely nervous. Rory bounced to the door, figuring it was the pizza man but stopping in her tracks as she held out the money when she realised it was Max.

"Oh hey!" she smiled, she pulled her hand back and laughed, "Sorry, thought you were the pizza man, my bad,"

"Oh, well you'd be amazed how many times people have said that to me, I'm thinking of getting a uniform," he joked as he walked into the house and closed the door. He took off his jacket and hung it up. "Where's your Mom?" he asked Rory.

"Last time I checked, she was upstairs, but I've been studying so she could be anywhere," Rory said before going back to her bedroom.

"Kay thanks," he said as he walked to the bottom of the stairs.

Max made his way up the shallows stairs of the crap shack, stopping when he got to Lorelai's bedroom, noticing it was dark and she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Max grew immediately concerned and flicked the light on. He noticed her tear-stained cheeks and the redness of the skin surrounding her eyes.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" he asked, closing the distance between himself, Lorelai and the bed.

"I can't stop crying," she managed to choke out.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I've been really horrible to you," Lorelai told him as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"What? No you haven't," he said, rubbing the small of her back over and over again.

"I've been cheating on you Max," she confessed quickly.

Max backed away from her quickly, removing his hand from her back and moving further away from her on the bed.

"What?" he asked her, sounding as if he were about to get furious.

"And…" she started.

"There's more?" he asked. "You tell me you're cheating on me, as if that's not a big enough blow to the brain and then you tell me there's more? What could it be Lorelai? The guy got you pregnant?"

Lorelai just sat there, completely silent, waiting for Max's reaction. When he realised what her silent meant, he almost choked on his own words.

"You've got to be kidding me," Max said, covering his mouth with his hand. "You're pregnant?" he yelled.

"Yes," Lorelai said quietly.

"How do you know that baby's not mine? Huh? How do you know?" Max said violently.

"I know," Lorelai said, keeping her head down, looking at her hands that were fidgeting in her lap impatiently.

"You're unbelievable. I thought you were the one Lorelai, I loved you so much, and then you go and do this to me?" he said in an angry quiet voice.

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

Max made his way over to the bed and rested a hand on each one of her knees. "To hell you are," he said before angrily walking out of the door and down the stairs, slamming the front door and walking to his car.

Lorelai dropped her head to her hands and sobbed.

---

Luke got back to the diner in less than two minutes, considering that he drove to Lorelai's as he panicked about her urgency to see him. He opened the door, entered the diner, closed the door and locked it, and then headed upstairs. He got to the apartment, ready for a showdown with Rachael but found the apartment emptied of all of her stuff and a letter left on the bench.

_Luke,_

_When I came back to Star's Hollow, I came back for you. I came back because those years without you were the worst I've seen so far. I came back because I missed having you in my life._

_  
In the beginning it was all perfect again, sure I had to rebuild your trust in me, but once that was established, we lived relatively as a normal couple. It was great before that fell apart right in front of my eyes. _

_  
You no longer wanted me, you wanted her. It's probably always been there, right under my nose, but I've refused to believe that gnawing voice in my head that tells me you're not in love with me anymore._

_For weeks now I've watched as Lorelai walks into the diner and you immediately take her order. I've watched as you've grown more and more tentative with her. I've watched as you take her calls to quieter places, just so I don't here them. And I've watched as your interest in me becomes more and more faded._

_  
So I've decided to leave. You need to get your priorities straight. That woman has a boyfriend and from what I hear, your relationship with her has grown to further depths over the past couple of months. If you want her, go get her, but if you don't have the balls or the courage to go and do that, grow a pair or move on, either way you'll be better._

_I'm sorry I didn't say this to your face, but I couldn't._

_  
Bye Luke._

_Love, Rachael._

Luke sat back in his seat and sighed. _She already knew_ he thought.

---

Lorelai was still sitting on the bed in her room when Rory came up the stairs in a hurry. She opened the door roughly and saw the silhouette of her mother sitting on the bed. She walked in slowly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're pregnant?" she asked. Lorelai simply nodded. "How could you not tell me this, and why did Max run out? Shouldn't he be happy about this? Isn't this what he wanted?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"What? It's not what he wanted?" she asked.

"No, it's not his baby," Lorelai said, her voice becoming stronger and more confident.

"What? MOM!" Rory demanded for her mother to tell her.

"The baby is Luke's," Lorelai told her teenage daughter.

"The baby is Luke's," Rory repeated, sitting down next to her mother, trying her hardest to sort of comfort her before conveying her own judgments and opinions to her.

"Me and Luke have been 'seeing each other' for about two and a half months, I didn't know if he was going to leave Rachael and I guess he didn't know if I was going to leave Max and well, so we started an 'affair' if that's what you'd call it, and well… you know the rest," Lorelai said quietly.

"But Mom, what about Max?" Rory asked, trying not to sound angry or disappointed.

"He hates me," she said quietly.

"Does he know who the baby's Dad is?" Rory asked, still finding it hard to wrap her head around the fact that Luke was the father of her unborn brother or sister.

Lorelai shook her head. "Only Luke, you and I know about it, other than Max," she said tearfully. "Rory, what am I going to do?"

"Raise the child," Rory said quickly, hoping her mother wasn't opting for the other choice. Lorelai put her hand on top of Rory's, realizing what she must've been thinking.

"No… I meant about Luke, what am I going to do? He's gone home now to tell Rachael, but I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of relationship. How am I going to explain to our child that it's parents we're cheating on their girlfriend and boyfriend and that's how they were conceived," Lorelai cried.

"There's no way they'd need to know about that, Mom," Rory said, putting an arm around Lorelai's shoulders.

"But I'll always know, and every time they do something wrong, and I'm supposed to be the one to talk them out of it, and make them do the right thing, I'm the one who's going to be standing there, feeling like a hypocrite," Lorelai sobbed.

"Mom, Luke's loved you for years, and I think the fact that he didn't flip out on you, and he's gone to tell Rachael, are all good signs, meaning that this is going to work out," Rory tried to convince her mother.

Lorelai nodded.

---

The next morning Lorelai woke up to the buzzing of her cell phone. She reached for it and read the text message. From Rory. That was bizarre, Rory was downstairs. Lorelai looked at the clock and noticed that it was only seven in the morning. She opened the text.

It read;

_Mom, I'm too lazy to climb the stupid stairs to tell you that Luke is outside fixing the edge of the bottom step, but can you get there before he begins hammering or something._

Lorelai smiled. It seemed that the whole pregnancy debacle of last night, and all the negative feelings Rory was toting around about it were gone. She decided that she'd go and see Luke to tell him the good news.

She got up and put on her soft, pale blue robe and went down the stairs. She quickly went to the window and looked out to see Luke crouched on the lawn, trying to re-pave one of the loose pavers of the step. She went to the door and opened it, when he immediately snapped his head up, she shut the door.

"Hey," she said quietly, moving down the steps, exhausted from the night before. She barely got her bum on the step before Luke turned into full ranting mode.

"She knew… this whole time, she just… knew, how did she do that?" he asked Lorelai, "I know how, she saw it, us… it, the chemistry, she saw it… how did I not see it but my 'girlfriend' saw it, before we did? Huh? How does that happen? She left, leaving a note on my table about how I'd avoided her and spent all my time with you lately. She makes me so mad, she's just – "

He was cut off by Lorelai.

"Max left me, Rory knows," she said softly.

"Max left you?" Luke slowed to asked. Lorelai nodded. Luke sat on the step beside her to comfort her.

"We're going to make this work, if not for us, then for the baby," he assured her, covering one of her fisted hands with his palm.

"I know, it's still… just… I don't know, shocking, I guess," Lorelai tried to say.

"Yeah, but… it's not all bad, right?" Luke asked, nervously.

"No, I guess not, I mean the whole time we've been doing this I've been happy, happier than I'd ever been with Max… I'm grateful for that and I'm so happy you didn't freak out when I told you so, no… it's not all bad," she told him.

"Good," he said, kissing her temple gently. "Good," he said quietly.

Lorelai clasped their hands together, linking her fingers through his, sitting silently. Her eyes travelled to the front yard. Her house reminded her of Luke. Everything he'd ever done for her, around the place, it was just him. Mr. Fix-it. She looked at Luke and smiled. He returned the warm smile and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat there for a long time until Lorelai felt the need to lighten the mood.

"How're we going to tell the town?" she asked with a small laugh. Luke chuckled.

"Billboard?" he suggested.

"Yeah, with the whole story written in teeny tiny little letters, 'cause I don't want to be the one explaining how this came to be all the time," she joked, patting her stomach.

"It'll all be okay," he said softly.

"I know," she said surely.

---

**_Written at 11.30pm on Friday night, checking at about 7.15 am on Saturday morning before I go to work.  
That means you have approximately eight hours to do your thang and drive me to write more. All it takes is a review from you._**

**_  
Hope you all enjoyed... sorry there wasn't much smut, but some chapters are like that._**

LOVE KEZ!


	5. A sad, sad day

**WARNING WARNING WARNING: SAD CHAPTER.**

disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Gilmore Girls. I wish I did, but I don't, I can only say that it has been a year since I've gone a day without watching Gilmore Girls, seriously, when I went on leavers (Graduation from High School) I took footage on my phone and watched it, LOL! But no, I don't own anything.

**Sorry guys, had to write a disclaimer 'cause I haven't yet on any of my stories. LOL! So, crazy crazy weekend. I worked most of it, and was so tired last night but I just couldn't fall asleep, so... what do you do when you can't fall asleep? watch GILMORE GIRLS. lol. I got a Huh-UGE response. Looking forward to what you have to say about this one - you probably weren't expecting it.**

**Replies;**

**Snoopy116: **_You shall see my dear._

**Glo1196: **_This chapter is kinda like what you didn't want to see, but it turns out alright I guess, I hope I didn't dissapoint you!!_

**Sarah Blesdoe: **_Updating now for you :D Keep reviewing darlingggggg._

**Micyaya: **_I'm not making smut up to you in this chapter, but possibly the next? depending if people want me to keep going with it._

**Sarab2007: **_Glad you like the story._

**Jenn: **_Thankyou._

**Gilmoregirls3916: **_Hope you like it._

**Gilmoreintraining:** _Rory wasn't aggrivated 'cause she knew that Lorelai was ashamed, and felt bad for her :D We all know Lorelai and Rory cannot fight about anything for too long._

**Gilmoregirlsismycrack: **_Sorry to be blunt, but on all my stories you've commented on how all my characters seem OOC. I don't think they are. I just think that they weren't given the opportunity to react in these types of situations on the show, so how I write them seems completely different. Mainly 'cause you haven't seen them react to that kind of thing. Keep reading if you like. Thanks for reviewing._

**L and l in love: **_We gotta have the cute. :D_

**Samvalasam: **_Yeah, otherwise it'd all be sex. Not that I would be complaining, but there wouldn't be much of a story, which is what Fanfiction is about my friend. _

**Javajunkietilidie: **_Haha, well I live in Australia. Lol, WA to be exact. So yeah, but I only just realised that people would be reading that chapter later on down the track on a like Tuesday and be like WTF it's Friday somewhere? LOL!_

**StarsHollow-er: **_I love your reviews, you make me feel like such a good writer. You're truly an amazing chick. PM me and we shall chat - you sound awesome :D_

**_A bad, bad day._**

Luke and Lorelai sat on the stairs for what seemed like an eternity, neither one of them knowing exactly what to say. Lorelai had thought about what it would be like to be with Luke plenty of times before, but now that the time was here, she couldn't fathom it. She didn't want to be in a relationship with Luke mainly for the sake of a child. She'd already had that burden put on her in the past with Rory and Christopher. She felt as though getting pregnant was forcing Luke to stay with her. She quickly unclasped her hand from his and held her hands together.

"What?" Luke asked, concerned. He sat there, looking at her as she looked off into space. "Lorelai, what is it?" he asked. His hand hadn't moved from where their hands were intertwined moments earlier.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," Lorelai confessed softly, not looking at Luke.

"Well, it's kinda too late, we can't do anything about it now," Luke told her.

"Not the baby, I know we have to go ahead with the baby thing, there's nothing we can do about it," she said.

"Then what?" Luke asked her.

"This, us… you and me," she confessed, looking softly at Luke.

"What do you mean not ready? We've practically been together for two months, how can you say now that you're not ready? When we're both about to embark on a huge new phase of our lives, you're carrying my baby for gods sakes Lorelai," he said annoyed.

"Can you keep it down? Babette lives right there," Lorelai said, pointing to the house next door.

"This is ridiculous," he said, lowering his head to his hands.

"It's just… I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me _just_ because I am pregnant. We can make it work other ways you know, it's not like we're fighting and don't talk to each other," she said to Luke, unaware of what his reaction might be.

"What are you saying Lorelai?" he asked.

"I'm saying that we're still friends… at least… I thought we were still friends and that's enough to raise a family, you know?" she explained.

"But I don't want to be just friends with you Lorelai, I thought you knew that, even before you got pregnant," he said quickly.

"Yes but before we were both in relationships, so I figured that me and you were just having fun and at the end of the day you would go home to Rachael and I would go home to Max," she said softly.

"Lorelai, you've got to be kidding me, you don't want to be with me?" he asked, sadly.

"It's not that, it's just…" Lorelai tried to explain it, obviously not very well.

The main reason for Lorelai trying to break it off with Luke, as badly as she was doing it, was that she didn't want him to be stuck in the relationship with her if it was only because she was pregnant. Everyone in the town knows that Luke had loved Lorelai long before their relationship became anything more, long before she got pregnant. Lorelai wasn't thinking straight, everything everyone in the town told her she always dismissed, she couldn't see it, her eyes were cloudy and now with the impending birth of their unborn child hanging over her like a dark cloud, she wanted Luke to do what he wanted – bolt if he wish, even though she knew he was too good of a man for that.

"Look, I'm gonna go," Luke said. "I'm gonna give you some time to cool off, but I want you to know, that pregnant or not, I've always wanted to be with you, and I always will," he said before bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it softly before placing another kiss on her temple and walking down the stairs.

Lorelai watched as Luke walked away, down the driveway. Her head was full of thoughts, she had no idea what to do. She wanted everything to be perfect. She hadn't even told the Gilmore's yet. How were they going to react? They didn't even know she was seeing anyone. Or maybe that was to her advantage, maybe then they wouldn't see her as an 'adulterous whore' which is how she saw herself at this moment.

The guilt she felt in that last fifteen minutes of sitting on the porch steps, seemed to make up for all the guilt she hadn't been feeling as she cheated on Max. She wanted to tell Luke that she wanted him too, but she had to be sure they were both in this for the long haul.

A little while later, she entered her house and headed for the kitchen. Pouring herself a bowl of Froot Loops and sitting down at the table, Rory walked out dressed in her school uniform.

"Why aren't you ready for work?" Rory asked her mother.

"I've been sitting with Luke since your text message," Lorelai told her, spooning a spoonful of cereal into her mouth and chewing rapidly.

"Really? So what's going on?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, I told Luke that I didn't want him to feel as though he's stuck in this because I'm pregnant, he said I'm crazy and he's giving me some time to cool off," Lorelai said.

"Mom, you ARE crazy if you think that Luke would only stay in this relationship with you if you're pregnant…" Rory said, she thought about the sentence for a little while and then decided to re-say it, to make more sense. "What I'm trying to say is that for a very, very long time now, Luke has had his eye on you, and being pregnant has probably only made that adoration that he has for you higher, he'd love you baby or no baby and you need to know that before you make any decisions about keeping him out of your life," Rory said, sighing heavily before taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah, slow down there kid," Lorelai joked. "I know all this, Luke told me all this, I just need time to think, it's my baby too, and it's a huge shock and it's just… hard."

Rory sat down next to her Mom and put an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll work out Mom, you'll see," Rory told her. She kissed her cheek and stood up, packing her school bag.

"Thanks kid,"

"You goin' to work today?" Rory asked as she entered the foyer.

"Nope," Lorelai called.

"Seeya later," Rory yelled, opening the front door.

"Bye sweets," Lorelai called.

She got up from her seat about an hour later, as she finished her cereal and finished reading the paper, she set it down and trekked upstairs to get changed. She chose casual sweatpants and a navy blue jacket.

---

About two hours later, Lorelai decided to keep her mind occupied by cleaning out the fridge. She came across a box of pizza that made her instantly sick, throwing it in the trash can within a second of opening the box and smelling it. Once she cleaned out the fridge she moved onto the freezer.

She picked up a clear plastic bag with ice inside of it. As soon as she moved it out of the freezer, the ice spilled from the inside onto the floor. She sighed as she moved to the counter top near the sink, bending down to get the dust pan and brush out to pick it all up.

Lorelai quickly cleaned up the spilled ice and continued on with her cleaning. About five minutes later, the phone rang. She quickly sprang out of the kitchen and grabbed the phone off of the cradle and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said quickly.

"Lorelai, it's Luke," he said softly. Lorelai had gotten over the hysterical part of their earlier conversation and calmed down.

"Hey," she said kindly. She walked back into the kitchen.

"I was just wondering if we could talk," he said.

"Sure-Ahhh!!" she screamed.

Walking into the kitchen she'd slipped on some of the left over ice on the floor. The phone flung out of her hands and landed near the fridge as Lorelai toppled over and hit the floor with a loud crunching sound and a thump. Lorelai cried in agony, she couldn't move. She saw the phone and brought it to her ear slowly, still screaming in pain.

"Luke! Luke! You have to come over here now," she said quickly between sobs and cries.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" he said, more concerned for her than he'd been for anyone in his whole life.

"Just get here," she cried loudly.

Luke went into panic mode as soon as he heard her scream. He first rushed everyone out of the diner, and then grabbed his keys and stood out the front, just in case she came back on the phone and told him she was hurt. As soon as she said 'Just get here' he threw the phone back into the diner, not caring if it smashed on the floor and not caring that it wasn't on it's hook. Jumping in his car, he sped to the crapshack.

---

No more than two minutes had passed before Luke arrived at Lorelai's house. He ran into the kitchen and found her on the floor with a gash to her forehead, curled up into a ball.

He noticed a small pool of blood that had come from Lorelai's bottom half, and he feared for his unborn child's life. She'd landed after hitting the table and trash can pretty hard, before hitting full force to the floor.

She was still sobbing. Luke got down on his knees next to her and cradled her face in his hands. He noticed her puffy eyes and swelled lip. He went to scoop her into his arms before she cried out in pain.

"What? What is it?" Luke asked.

"My ankle," she said.

Luke was careful not to touch either one of her feet or ankles, as she hadn't told him which one it was. He carefully pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as he walked her out to his truck.

Lorelai's arms were slung around Luke's neck as she began sobbing quietly.

"Shh, Shh," Luke comforted. "Don't worry, you're going to be okay,"

"What about the ba – " Lorelai began, only to be hushed once more by Luke.

"Don't worry about it, no matter what happens, we're in this together, okay?" Luke said quietly. Lorelai nodded her head against his shirt as he carefully placed her into the passenger side of the truck before rushing around to the drivers side and taking them to the emergency room.

_Please god, please god, let the baby be okay, please._ That's all Luke could think about as they made their way to the hospital.

---

Lorelai, Luke and Rory were sitting in their room, waiting for the doctor to come in and tell them everything. Luke sat next to Lorelai on the bed. They were in complete silence, their hands clasped together at Lorelai's side as she dozed lightly.

When they'd arrived at the ER, they were met tentatively by one of the nurses who had been alerted by their arrival when Luke had called them on the way. Luke had mentioned that Lorelai was pregnant as he carried her to the wheelchair that the nurse was holding. The nurse then agreed to have the best obstetrician to see them immediately. Lorelai was looked at for the ankle, having it strapped and to be in a cast later on that day.

As they waited in the room, Lorelai realised that Rory had no idea where she was. Luke called her and she was there in half an hour.

The doctor walked into the room where they were all waiting and informed Lorelai that they were able to take her for an ultrasound now. Lorelai's gasped as tears welled from her eyes. She could feel it, it's not good news. She was wheeled to the obstetrician and they performed the ultrasound.

"This is going to be a little cold," the doctor said, squeezing some blue jelly substance onto her belly and rolling it in with the machine. Luke held onto Lorelai's hand as Rory waited outside.

Lorelai couldn't bare to look. She didn't want to see it. The doctor shook her head silently and looked at Luke who collapsed next to Lorelai. He put his head to hers and kept a hold of her hand.

"I'm so sorry," the doctor said to them both before leaving the room to give them some privacy.

As soon as she exited the room, Rory rushed over to her, talking a mile a minute.

"Is she okay?" Rory asked, her bottom lip trembling in anticipation of the bad news.

"She will be, but I'm sorry…" the doctor trailed off, "She lost the baby,"

Rory's mouth stood wide open as she took a few steps back and sat back down on one of the waiting seats. The doctor watched as Rory put her head in her hands and began to sob mercilessly, mostly for her mother. She was excited about a new brother or sister, and she knew that underneath all of the insecurities her mother had about the relationship with Luke and the baby and all that, she was excited too.

A few moments passed and the doctor walked back to her office. Rory softly knocked on the door to the room and Luke told her to come in. She walked in and saw Luke and Lorelai together, their heads joined as their hands stuck together. The sight before her made her begin to cry again. She tried not to, but the sight of her mother's tear stained cheeks and bandaged up ankle, along with the pain that her little sibling was no longer there, was unbearable. She walked over to the side of the bed where Luke wasn't and sat down.

"Mom?" she said quietly, her voice not managing to get anything out above a whisper. She didn't expect a response from Lorelai so continued on her own accord, "I'll always love you, no matter what," she said, with a kiss to Lorelai's cheek as she got off the bed and rested in the arm chair next to it.

Luke hadn't said anything yet, apart from allowing Rory to enter the room. He couldn't do it. Rory watched as they stayed in their own world – together.

After another five or six minutes, Luke moved his head slightly and placed a kiss on Lorelai's open mouth. With his right hand he stroked through her hair. Her eyes were staring into thin air. Rory couldn't see what she was thinking, she couldn't tell what her eyes were saying. All she could see was – pain, and it killed her.

Rory left the room to allow them some more privacy. No matter what had gone on earlier in that day, they'd both just lost a child, and that's the worst kind of pain anyone could feel. As the door shut, Luke helped Lorelai position herself on her side, closer to the edge of the bed. Luke then climbed onto the bed and curled up behind her. Luke's arm draped over her stomach and Lorelai's hand folded over his. For the first time since they'd been given the news, Lorelai began to talk.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Shh, it's not your fault," Luke assured her, kissing her hair.

"I wanted this so much," she confessed, "Even if it didn't seem like it,"

"I know, so did I," he admitted.

"I was just scared," she whispered.

"I know, I know," he whispered back.

A few moments passed.

"I love you so much," Luke said, barely audible to anyone but himself and Lorelai.

Lorelai was almost asleep.

"I know, I love you too," she said before drifting off completely.

---

**_I have to go and pick up my brother from school now. I was sad writing this chapter and if you're still with me on this story, review. I assure you that it's going to get better, the situation that is, and hopefully you'll like it._**

**_KEZ!_**


	6. It'll all be okay soon

**Woooooooooughhhhhh!!!! Give me a friggen medal! Fastest typing ever for this chapter! Seriously. Brought to you an hour before I have to go to work. Ill try and update A Life to Remember tonight.  
**

**Samvalasam: **_It will.. I promise._

**Sarah Blesdoe: **_Not mean... stuff happens!_

**Glo1196: **_I never sleep solidly. It sucks. I don't know why :( Thanks for reviewing!!_

**Ellebel: **_I'm so glad you like it :) Some people didn't so... thanks for reviewing._

**Sarahb2007: **_I know plenty of couples who are fine after losing a baby. _

**Micyaya: **_It's Lorelai and Luke - miscommunication all the way! Hehe. Kez._

**Gilmoregirls3916: **_Glad you're still liking it._

**Owtpalready: **_:) thanks!!_

**Gilmoreintraining: **_They've always loved eachother. It pains me to see that ASP took so long to get them together on the show._

**xDaniElleLeiGh3x: **_Each to their own._

**Javajunkietilidie: **_Thankyou so much for saying that i wrote it well. I was scared that some people might take the whole thing the wrong way (and some people did!!)_

**StarsHollow-er: **_:) Glad you didn't hate it._

**_It'll all be okay soon_**

Luke woke up a few hours later, still clutching Lorelai's hand and resting his head on her shoulder. He lifted his head and looked at the woman laying before him. She seemed so un-troubled, so carefree at that moment, that he never wanted to wake her and enable her to feel the pain she felt tonight again. He watched as her chest rose and fell evenly with her breathing, he watched her serene face go from subtle emotion to subtle emotion with whatever dream her head had played up for that night. He silently placed a kiss to her shoulder, unfolded their hands and headed for the door.

Once he was out the door, he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a strangled sigh before being met by Rory, who had been asleep on the chairs across from her mother's hospital room. When she saw the door open, she immediately became alert. She saw Luke walk out and rushed over to him.

"Hi," she said softly, trying not to startle him. It didn't work, Luke jumped and immediately relaxed when he realised who is was.

"Oh, Rory," he sighed, "Hey, how you doin'?" he asked.

"I'm fine, how are you? How's Mom?" Rory asked with a slight hint of panic running through her voice.

"I'm fine, I'm tired and my necks a bit sore 'cause of my sleeping position, but I'm okay, I have to go and find the doctor and ask about the discharge papers, he reckons we can go home tomorrow," he said, looking up at the clock on the wall, "Or today as it may be," he said, realising that it was one in the morning.

"Oh, okay, well I'll come with you," Rory said, looking down at her coffee, swirling it and then bringing it to her mouth and sipping.

"Sure, okay," Luke said, smiling slightly, "And you're Mom's okay, she's not going to be bouncing up and down any time soon, but I think she's getting through it," he said with a nod.

"Good," Rory said, on the verge of tears. She couldn't comprehend the fact that Lorelai had lost a baby. The worst kind of pain had been inflicted on her beautiful, god send of a mother and she just couldn't believe it. The sibling she was so happy about was gone.

Luke put his arm around Rory's shoulders and led them to the reception desk of the recovery ward where they were met by a blonde nurse. She looked up at them and noticed their grim expressions and immediately wiped the smile off of her face.

"Hi there," she said solemnly.

"Evening," Luke said with a nod. "I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore's doctor?" he asked softly.

"Ah, do you know his name?" the nurse asked.

"She, it was a she, and I think she mentioned it once, but I was so wrapped up in everything I just didn't catch it," Luke said with a meaningful sigh.

"Dr. Redford," Rory interjected with a small smile.

"Right, right, Dr. Redford," Luke said, nodding his head, "How'd you know that?" he asked Rory.

"When she came out of Mom's room she spoke to me, I noticed it on her little ID badge thingy," Rory explained.

"Right, well I can go ahead and give her a call for you if you like, if you want you can take a seat on those chairs over there," she said, pointing to the rows of seats in the waiting area. Luke nodded his head and led himself and Rory over there.

Luke sat down and Rory followed suit. Luke put his head in his hands and tried to look at his feet.

"You okay?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, just don't like hospitals – a lot of bad memories for me here kid," he said.

"Oh right," Rory understood completely, about his parents dieing and all that.

Luke could sense that Rory wanted to ask him something. Obviously she knew that he and Lorelai had something going on, otherwise they wouldn't be in this position. He also knew that the man Lorelai was cheating on with Luke was Rory's Chilton teacher and therefore he had some explaining to do.

"Rory," Luke said. Rory refocussed her attention to Luke after aimlessly looking around the hospital.

"Yeah?" she said quietly.

"I just want you to know, that it was always my intention to leave Rachael and be with your Mom," he explained. Rory nodded wide-eyed and amazed that Luke was divulging this kind of information. "I've loved her for a long time now," he said, momentarily turning his head and looking up at Rory. "And I will for a long time to come, no matter what, this is not going to break us,"

Rory smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek as she thought of the days events and how loyal Luke had become.

A few moments passed before Rory built up the courage to say something back to him.

"Thankyou," she said, fiddling with the lid to her coffee cup.

Luke just looked at her quickly before relaxing back into his seat and groaning. A few minutes later, the familiar doctor from earlier appeared in front of Luke and Rory.

"Hi, Nurse Jefferies says that you wanted to see me?" she said quietly to Luke, knowing what had happened to his baby.

"Yes, ah, you said something earlier about us being discharged tomorrow morning? I was just wondering how to do that," Luke explained.

"Oh yes, well, you just go to the counter you were before, in the morning," she started, "And they'll give you some papers which both you and Lorelai will have to fill out,"

"Why me?" Luke asked.

"The hospital needs to know that Lorelai is in the care of someone as she leaves the hospital. A miscarriage is extremely hard to go through and the mother's can sometimes become depressed and unmanageable, we just need to be assured that we're not letting her go home by herself," she smiled slightly.

"Right, makes sense," Luke said.

"Will my Mom be okay?" Rory interjected.

The doctor turned to look at Rory and smiled sweetly.

"She's gonna be fine, but she needs as much help as she could possibly get, this is going to be a rough time," the doctor assured her.

Rory nodded and turned to Luke.

"Do you mind if I go in and see her?" she asked.

Luke shook his head. "Of course not Rory, she's your mother, it might be better if she wakes up with you there," he said.

"Thanks," Rory said before heading down the corridor.

Luke suddenly thought of something and began to job after Rory. He stopped her mid-way down the corridor and pulled her arm. Rory turned around, slightly startled but immediately relaxed when she recognized Luke.

"Rory," he said quickly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about when we take your Mom home," he said.

"What about it?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, I was just thinking that you'll be at school a lot and won't be able to take full care of her all the time," he said, nervously.

"Oh yeah," Rory said, realising it in her own head for the first time.

"So I guess what I was wondering was… if you would feel weird if I came to stay with you guys for a while, just until she's her old Lorelai self again," Luke suggested.

"Oh," Rory said, thinking in her own head.

"You don't have to say yes, I could just come over everyday while you're at school," Luke explained.

"No, no, it's not that, it's just… I'm fine with it if Mom is," Rory finally gave in.

"Okay, well… I'll pitch the idea to her later, just… go be with her," he said kindly.

Rory nodded and retreated back down the hall. Luke watched as Rory went into the room before turning around and walking away.

---

Rory opened her mother's room's door and knocked gently. She noticed that Lorelai was awake and staring straight to the ceiling. She walked over to the bed and leant down gently, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mom," she said, trying to fight back the tears.

"Hey kid," Lorelai stammered, fighting back her tears too but managing a small smile for Rory as she played with a stray hair.

"How are you?" Rory asked, trying not to be too obvious.

"I'm fine," Lorelai said, curling her lips back and blinking away the tears.

"It's okay Mom," Rory assured.

"What?" Lorelai asked, looking at Rory.

"You can cry, I don't need you to be this strong figure for me anymore, I know you don't do it around me because you feel like you need to be this strong role model, but please, you're going through something tough and I want you to just… cry," Rory didn't want to upset her mother anymore, but she didn't want to feel like this little kid anymore.

"I'm trying to be strong for me Rory," Lorelai started. "If I cry now I'll never stop and I don't want to cry forever,"

"Mom, you just lost your baby, Luke's baby, you can try to be strong, but you know it's not going to work,"

Lorelai nodded. "I know," she whispered as tears began to roll out of her red, puffy eyes and down her cheeks.

Lorelai clutched onto Rory's hand as she sobbed into the pillow that was under her head. Rory fought back her own tears, trying to be strong for her mother, making sure that she had someone there for her.

"It'll get better Mom, you know… I'm always here for you." Rory told her weeping mother.

"I know, and I love you for it," she whispered in tiny sobs.

---

Luke walked into the room about two hours later, after deciding to give the mother and daughter some time to recuperate and help each other through it.

While he was waiting, Luke went to the bathroom. In the most unlike Luke behaviour, he began to sob silently to himself, feeling the aftermath of losing his child. He'd already fell in love with the woman, and then he'd fallen in love with the baby, and now it was gone.

Then he did the only thing he could think to do. He drove all the way back to Star's Hollow to Lorelai's house. He went around the back and got the key out of the turtle, opening the door and walking up the stairs to Lorelai's bedroom.

Looking through her closet, he found her favourite jeans and a comfy sweater. Then, embarrassedly, he went and got her some underwear after looking frantically through the draws to find them. He then locked the door and went back to his truck, driving all the way back to the hospital.

"Hi," Lorelai whispered as she noticed Luke walk in the room with a bag.

"Hey," Luke said quickly, seeing that Rory had fallen asleep on the armchair, holding onto her Mom's hand.

"She's trying to be strong for me," Lorelai chuckled softly, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"She's a good girl," Luke said as he walked around the bed, setting the bag down and sitting down on the other side of Lorelai.

"Yeah, the best," Lorelai agreed. She gently unfolded her hand from Rory's and placed Rory's hand on her own knee. Luke immediately took hold of Lorelai's left hand in both of his and leant down to kiss the back of it.

"Are we okay?" Luke said, trying not to look into Lorelai's eyes.

"Yeah… we are," Lorelai said, turning her head to look at Luke. "Always," she said softly.

"So we can go home tomorrow," Luke explained, "We just have to sign the discharge papers,"

"Good, good," she said quietly.

The room was dark, morbid and there was a sense of sadness just leaking through it. Luke was trying to be careful with what to say, and Lorelai didn't want to make a big deal out of anything. Their only moderator: Rory. Rory was the light in Lorelai's life, the one who could always, no matter what, tell Lorelai when she was being stupid, when she was doing something wrong and when she was being the most wonderful mother in the world. Lorelai loved her honesty and her heart, and loved that in any situation, Rory could make things ten times better.

Lorelai looked over at Rory and smiled before curling up in the bed, facing Luke.

"I'm going to look after you," Luke said softly, putting his forehead to hers.

"How?" Lorelai asked. "You don't live in the same house,"

"I've already talked to Rory about it," Luke started. "I was thinking that I'd come and stay with you guys for a while… at least until you're back up on your feet,"

"Oh… okay,"

"That's not okay with you?" Luke asked, curious to her expression.

"No, it's not that, it's just…" Lorelai stopped.

Luke could sense that she was having the same hesitation as Rory had earlier. He didn't want to pry, but he needed to know the reason why they didn't want him in their house.

"What is it?" Luke asked, squeezing her hand gently.

"Well, it's just that Max was the last one to stay with us and well… some of his stuff is there," Lorelai explained.

"I don't care," Luke said softly.

"You don't?" she asked, smiling as best she could.

"No, I'm there to look after you, I'm there to help you, I don't care that your ex boyfriend may still have things there," he said genuinely.

"Well, good…" she said with a nod.

"So yes?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, lifting her chin slightly and giving Luke a peck on the corner of his mouth.

Luke moved his head slightly and kissed her with a little more passion, but not too much. When the kiss broke, they looked at each other. Luke gave her a small smile and pecked her lips again before settling back into his chair.

---

Luke was wheeling Lorelai out to the car park in a wheelchair as Rory walked beside them. Lorelai had changed into the clothes that Luke had actually picked out well. When they hit the edge of the kerb, Luke held out his hand and Lorelai took it as he helped her out of the chair. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the truck.

"Rory, I forgot to ask you how you got here?" Luke asked with a small confused expression covering his face.

"Paris," Rory told him.

"Gotta love her sometimes," Lorelai said quickly.

Luke chuckled as he walked Lorelai to her side of the truck and opened the door for her. Lorelai got in and rested against the door as it shut. Rory jumped in the middle via Luke's door and Luke jumped in after her. Turning the key in the ignition, the engine rumbled and they were on the road back to Star's Hollow.

---

They arrived thirty minutes later at Lorelai and Rory's house. While Luke got the bag out from the tray of the truck, Rory led her mother up the stairs and into the house. Luke watched as they entered the house without using a key, chuckling to himself as he remembered going around the back to get a key.

He walked into the house a few minutes later. Lorelai was resting on the living room couch as Luke walked in. He put her bag in the foyer and then went into the living room and sat down next to her.

"The last time I was here, I was pregnant," Lorelai said, a tear welling up in her eye as she looked around the room.

"Don't do that," Luke said sternly, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him.

"Don't do what?" she said, meanly, "Reminisce about the time I was pregnant?" she asked.

"Lorelai, I'm here for you, I am, but I'm not doing so good, it was my baby too and you saying that sort of thing just makes me upset," he told her.

Lorelai moved her head and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said truthfully.

"It's okay," he said, moving to kiss her lips gently before she put her head back on his chest and looked into thin air.

Rory watched their exchange from the doorway of the kitchen and finally truly believed that Luke meant what he said – he was always going to be there and he's always going to love her mother. She smiled as they kissed softly and walked back into the living room as Lorelai returned to her previous position.

"Here Mom," she said, handing her Mom a bottle of water. "Do you want one Luke?"

"Ah, sure," Luke said.

Lorelai held up her bottle to Rory, "He can just share mine,"

"What makes you say I want to get your cootees," Luke joked.

"You already have them mister." She joked.

---

**_It's alread started to get better._**


	7. Luke and Lorelai It'll never be over

**Forgive me for not updating. Some really bad things have been going on in my life this past week. Including a near death experience, someone I know dieing and finding a potentially life threatening thing on my body. Not so cheery. But here is the next installment of my best story yet (judging by the response) ehehe!! Also! NO WORK TODAY! 'cause to day (Friday) is Good Friday and my work is closed YAY! I hope you all have a good easter! here are your replies (Oh and thanks so much for the reviews, means a ton!)**

**Javajunkietilidie: **_Hiya! Thankyou so much for your amazing reviews. It means a lot to hear that I'm actually writing well. I love getting your reviews :) Sorry it took so long. As previously stated I've had a hectic week. Lots of love. xx._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_It's getting there. I want them to be happy right now but I can't just say that Lorelai's already over it 'cause there's no way that'd work. :)_

**Samvalasam: **_I know :(_

**Glo1196: **_Can't have a chapter go by without a little bit of bickering and quipping by the best couple ever. Lol. Thanks so much for letting me know you're reading._

**Sarahb2007: **_I'm glad you're still reading. I don't want people to lose faith in the story at all. :)_

**Gilmoregirls3916: **_If it's too depressing it's not Gilmore Girls, but if it's too light it's too unrealistic, I'm glad I found a happy balance. Enjoy chapter my friend. :)_

**StarsHollow-er: **_Ello Ello Ello! Glad you liked the chapter babe. Hope you like this one just as much (and remember to keep the reviews coming)._

**Cywen69: **_You never know, some people might return at a later date. Glad you liked the story my newest reader :)_

**Sarah Blesdoe: **_Lol, it's fine about your other review. I just didn't think it was mean, I'm trying to create a real type of world, not a fanfiction all lovey-dovey world where nothing even remotely unpleasent happens - it's too unrealistic in my mind, even for a fictional world. :) thanks for reviewing again._

**_Lorelai and Luke - it'll never be over_**

Luke lay awake in bed the next morning, thinking to himself. Lorelai was laying silently next to him, hunched over half on her side and half on her stomach. She was clutching a pillow to her body as he could clearly see the movements of her body corresponding to her breathing softly. Luke couldn't help but let his mind drift to the baby and their almost family. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that he'd fathered Lorelai Gilmore's child and that it was all ripped away from them way too soon. 

He thought about their affair, what started it all and the way they were when it was just them, nobody else. Most of all he thought about their new found relationship. He loved that they were now together, after everything they'd gone through they were together.

Luke shifted in the bed and brought himself to an upright position, briefly putting his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes with his palms and then resting them beside his body.

"Luke?" came a soft whisper from Lorelai.

Luke leaned over and looked at her face. He noticed that her eyes were still shut and began to rub her right upper-arm.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"I'm cold," she whispered.

Luke looked at the cover's that he'd inadvertently pulled down her body in the process of sitting up that morning. He grabbed onto the edge of the cover and pulled it up slowly. It rested at his waist as he moved slightly to pull it up over Lorelai's exposed shoulder.

"Sorry," he said, kissing her shoulder and returning to his previous position. She just smiled and drifted back off to sleep.

_I'm here, with Lorelai Gilmore two days after she lost my baby. How? When?_

Questions he kept asking himself rolled around continuously in his head. He decided to try and get rid of them. He got up and went into the bathroom, running the shower and jumping in.

After ten minutes of showering, shaving and other daily rituals, Luke walked back into Lorelai's bedroom to see her still laying on the bed. He sighed heavily and went to the edge of the bed to sit down. He looked over at her as she shifted and rolled around in the bed, turning to face him.

Lorelai reached her hand out and clasped onto his pocket with her right index finger, just holding on for the sake of holding on. Luke smiled and got back into the bed with her. She in turn wrapped an arm around his middle and put her head on his shoulder.

With this silent gesture, Luke kissed her on the top of her head and smiled before closing his eyes.

"I really am sorry," Lorelai spoke softly and cautiously.

"For what?" Luke asked, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I spilt the ice, and I didn't clean it all up before going back into the kitchen," she said as her eyes began to well up.

"We've been over this, it's not your fault," Luke told her.

"But I can't help but feel like it is," she cried into his flannel-clad chest.

"It's not, it's not," he whispered with a few shhh's. 

Lorelai whimpered into Luke's chest for a while before he calmed her down enough. She was emotionally and physically drained. She had no energy and it was the most vulnerable Luke had ever seen her.

After fifteen minutes of laying with her, Luke decided that maybe it was time she got up, had a shower and some coffee.

"Hey," he said in a timid voice, looking down at her and giving her a little squeeze with his left arm around her waist, his hand sprawled out on her stomach.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I think we should get up," he told her.

"Why?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him.

Luke saw her tear stained cheeks and was immediately crushed. The Lorelai Gilmore he knew was always so strong, she never let anyone or anything get her down, and it was heartbreaking to see her hurting so much.

"Because we can't just lay here all day," he tried to explain to her.

"Okay," she said as the tears in her eyes began to show again.

Luke sat up in the bed, pulling Lorelai up with him. He silently comforted her before getting off the bed and pulling a still crying Lorelai up with him. He walked them both to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them and locking it.

Lorelai stood weeping to herself as Luke began to get her ready for a shower. 

Luke pulled Lorelai into his body and helped to hold her up as the tears fell from her eyes, rolled down her cheeks and deposited on his flannel shirt. He put an arm around her waist, kissing her forehead quickly before gesturing for her to put her hands up. She lifted her arms, stretching them up as Luke took off her t-shirt for her. Her tears slowed but didn't stop. Luke then untied the small tie at the centre of her sweatpants before pulling them down to her feet, allowing for her to step out of them.

Luke looked at her vulnerable state and pulled her close, letting her know that he'd always be there for her, no matter what happened or where they were in life. He ran his hands around her back and unclasped her bra before slowly pulling it down her arms. He freed it and dropped it into the hamper before pulling her black panties down her legs and leaning back to turn the shower on.

The water flowed and began to fog up the bathroom. Luke silently took his flannel shirt off and draped it over a naked Lorelai, hugging her again. Her tears stopped. She sniffed a few more times before looking up at Luke who was in no rush to end their moment. After a few more minutes, Luke helped her into the shower. She stood under the spray motionless and let the water run down her body.

Luke shook his head before taking off the rest of his clothing and getting in the shower with her. He took her shower gel off of the ledge and squirted some onto his hands and then over Lorelai's back. He ran his hands under her breasts, past her ribs, eliciting a tiny giggle from Lorelai as he tickled her.

Luke smiled.

She was going to be okay.

After he'd helped her in the shower, he got out with her and wrapped a towel around her. She sat on the edge of the bath as Luke dried off and got dressed. He clasped onto her hand and they walked back to her bedroom. Rory was at school so he had no sense in rushing. When they got to her room, she went to the closet and picked out an outfit, laying it out on the bed.

Lorelai dropped her towel on the floor and got dressed. She smiled at Luke before grabbing his hand and walking down the stairs.

"Coffee?" Luke asked.

"Please," she said tiredly.

"Good," he said with a nod and a small smile to himself.

"So when are you going to go back to the diner?" Lorelai asked, picking up the mail that Rory must've put on the table for her.

"When we're both better," he told her.

"What are we going to tell the town?" Lorelai asked, opening a letter with a dragonfly stamp on the seal.

"They don't need to know about recent 'happenings', but we can tell them that…. We're… dating?" Luke asked.

"Umm, well yeah I guess," Lorelai said nervously. "Don't you think they'll ask how it all came about though?" she wondered.

"Yeah I do, but they don't need to know right away," he explained, placing a mug in front of her and pouring some of the coffee into it. 

She sniffed the coffee in between sips of it and smiled up at Luke who had already set to making pancakes. She watched as he delicately poured some of the batter into the frying pan before turning to look at her.

"So, movie?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled and nodded her head.

"Which one?" Luke asked.

"I've got all genre's, what're you in the mood for?" she asked, focussing on her coffee momentarily.

"One that we can sit together to," Luke told her.

"Wow, Lucas Danes is going all mushy," she teased as he flipped the pancake.

"I am not… and if you tell anyone you die." He joked.

"Oh right, like you'd do anything," she teased again.

---

An hour later Lorelai and Luke were laying together on the couch watching Funny Face. Luke had a good time just being with Lorelai and Lorelai was having the best time being held in Luke's arms. She nodded off a few times in the movie, only to be woken up by Luke shifting in his seat, in turn moving her and waking up. After he apologized she'd fall asleep again, only to be woken up again at what seemed like a moment later.

Five o'clock came around soon enough and Rory burst through the door. She walked into the living room and saw Luke and Lorelai asleep and cuddled together on the couch. Luke was too tall for the couch and was curled behind Rory's mother. She smiled and pushed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch over the sleeping couple and made her way into the kitchen. She put her backpack on the table and grabbed some of the books out of it. She then walked into her room.

Rory turned around to go back out to the kitchen but was startled when Lorelai was standing in her doorway.

"Cough next time Mom, you scared me half to death," she told her, walking passed her to get to her bag.

"Sorry," Lorelai said.

"How was your day?" Rory asked politely.

"Me and Luke slept in for a long time, had a shower, some breakfast and then watched a movie to which we fell asleep to," she told her daughter. "How was yours?"

"Paris and I are friends again, Madeline and Louise were kicked out of History class, I got an A on my French test and Tristan was being Tristan," she said quickly, walking back and forth from the kitchen to her desk in her room.

"Wow, busy day sweets," Lorelai said, walking over to the cupboard and grabbing out a mug for her coffee.

"So how's Luke?" Rory asked, tossing her almost empty backpack onto her bed and turning to look at her mother.

"Luke's good," Lorelai said with an almost fake smile.

"And you?" Rory asked, dismissing the small level of uncertainty Lorelai seemed to produce with telling Rory how Luke is.

"I'm getting better, it's hard but I have to get through it, there's no other way," Lorelai told Rory, "How are you? With this whole thing?" 

Throughout the whole time she'd been worrying about herself and Luke, she hadn't stopped to think about how it might've been affecting Rory. It was her potential brother or sister that was no longer a part of their lives.

"It's sad, I'm sad," Rory told her, momentarily looking down at her feet.

"I know hon," Lorelai said, placing her arms around Rory's shoulder and moving one hand to the back of her head before kissing her forehead and standing back up straight.

"You and Luke are handling it so well, and at school today it took everything out of me to hold it all in until I got here," Rory told her mother.

Lorelai hadn't realised how much of a toll this kind of this could've taken on Rory. She felt instantly guilty and sat down at the kitchen table with a heavy sigh. She placed her head in her hands and rubbed at her eyes.

"I've been crying non-stop, I can't get the feeling that it's my fault out of my head," Lorelai confessed.

"Mom, it's not, you know it, I know it and Luke definitely knows it. The feeling will go away with time, you know that." Rory said bluntly.

"I know… I just need… time," she said, resting her hand on Rory's as Luke pattered into the room.

"Who wants Chinese for dinner?" Luke asked, resting on the back of Lorelai's chair.

Lorelai and Rory turned around to look at him, both smiling at him.

"I do," Lorelai piped in, jumping from her seat.

"Me too," Rory said, casually walking into her bedroom.

---

Lorelai and Rory were full from their dinner as they laid casually on the floor in front of the television. Lorelai was laying parallel to the couch where Luke was laying, casually holding hands as Rory laid in the opposite direction, leaning on her forearms in order to get a better view of the television.

"Mom, I know you're obsessed with this show but can we please just watch something else? We've already watched three episodes and it's wearing thin," she half-joked.

"I second that," Luke said tiredly, lazily pointing to Lorelai who was on the floor next to him.

Lorelai tugged at Luke's arm. Luke turned to look at her and she gave him a shocked face, pretending to be mad that he'd back Rory up over her.

"It's crap," Luke defended.

"It's 21 JUMP STREET!" Lorelai boomed. "That's a sin that is, to call my Jump Street crap? It's a sin to call anything with Johnny Depp, Peter DeLuise or Steven Williams in it crap my friend," she said, fiddling with Luke's fingers in hers.

"Mom… please!" Rory whined.

"Jeez, okay… fine!" Lorelai said, putting her hands up in defeat and getting off the floor to change the video.

Luke watched as she searched through the video's and found one that she loved, putting it in to surprise them both. Rory whined when she realised that her Mom had put in 90210 instead. She threw her hands up and groaned at her mother before getting up and walking out of the room.

"I'm goin' to bed," she called when she reached the first arch in the hallway.

"Night babe," Lorelai called, waving a lazy arm at her.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed too," Luke told Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at the clock on the VCR and looked back at Luke shocked.

"What? It's only ten thirty," she said.

"We've had a long day," Luke said, marvelling at her energy levels after such a traumatic week.

"We've been asleep for most of it," Lorelai countered, trying to persuade him to stay with her.

"Lorelai, come on… we'll go upstairs and talk or something," he said, trying to coax her to come with him.

Luke got up off of the couch and walked over to the stairs, holding a hand out to Lorelai who lamely obliged, turning the television and VCR off in the process of making her way to Luke. They climbed the stairs and walked into Lorelai's room hand in hand. Lorelai was already dressed in her pyjamas and sat on the bed. She watched as Luke got ready and slid under the comforter just before Luke.

Luke curled up behind Lorelai, draping a hand over her waist and entangling his fingers with hers. She watched as he played with her hand before completely enfolding it with his own and kissing her on the neck. She smiled softly before becoming increasingly uncomfortable with him.

"Luke… please… don't." she said still holding onto his hand.

"Don't what?" Luke asked, completely confused.

"Don't… kiss me like that, please," she almost begged.

"I kissed you twice," he said, still confused.

"Yeah but… I just don't feel… I don't think…" she stammered, trying to ward off suspicion but in turn making Luke more worried. 

"Lorelai I was kissing you because I love you, not because I expect anything from you, I thought you'd know that about me by now," he said, unable to believe that Lorelai thought he'd want sex this early after everything that had happened.

"No, it's not that… I just don't feel like I'm attractive enough for that, or that I'm good enough… I don't know okay?" she said, on the verge of tears.

"Lorelai," Luke whispered.

"What?" she said back.

"You are beautiful, to me and a million other people, inside and out. When are you going to accept that none of this that's happened to us is your fault? And that none of it can be taken back?" he asked, "I know it's been only three days, but after three days are you still seriously doubting the fact that even after what's happened, I still want to be with you?" he asked, slightly offended.

"No… it's just, I don't want you to hate me," she said, starting to cry.

"Impossible," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"What if I told Babette that you secretly had a crush on her and you were just waiting for her to make a move on that toosh a' yours?" she said with a small smile.

"I'd still love you," he said.

"Hmm, now you've just let me get away with the millions of idea's I've been toting around in my head all these years," she joked before falling asleep.

---

Lorelai woke up in Luke's arms the next morning, now feeling infinitely better that she had worked up enough courage to tell Luke the things that were bothering her, and that he took them so well. She smiled and sank back into the pillow, waiting for Luke to wake up before she did.

Luke woke up and decided to stay there to watch Lorelai sleep for a little while longer. Over the past week she'd been a complete and utter mess. He hated seeing her like that so watching her so serene and peaceful in the state of sleep made him happier than he'd been in days. He wanted the best for her, he wanted to take care of her no matter what.

And that's what he vowed to do.

---

**_Luke Luke Luke - A knight in shining armour. _**

**__**

**_Hope you all liked it :)  
Once again - sorry about the wait but I promise I have my reasons - don't take me to a tower or pitchfork my head._**

**_Kez._**


	8. The big fat elephant

Disclaimer: You go buy me the RIGHTS to Gilmore Girls, and then we'll discuss whether or not I own it, alrighty?

**Mopey, dopey Lorelai - doesn't really sit well now, does it? Anyway. So I'm really really sorry about all the non-updates, and I know several of you have PMed me, asking for more. Well, here it is, the next installment to what seems to be, the favourite story I have :) Also, I finished up A Life To Remember, but I only have 99 reviews, someone go make that a 100! Lol. So work's been CRAZY, i feel like I haven't left the place in five days, but it's ok... money money money.**

**You may or may not've seen my competition that's been posted. Someone who PMed me a long time ago (reader, Brianalee) and I have made up this competition - it's for everyone, so go do it, hehe. I'm also currently working on a prequel to All Road Blocks Down, so you can all eagerly await that piece of magnificance (modest much?) hehe.**

**Here are your replies, my lovely friends;**

**Samvalasam: **_That's really cool about the referencing in Stargate. I didn't know that. I hate Stargate, I've never been able to sit through a whole episode. My Dad loves it, but I can't stand it, lol. Thanks for reviewing :) And I've never seen Funny Face before, but I know I'll never see it now because of the date too. Stand by Luke! That's all I can say, heheee. :) Thanks for reviewing._

**Sarah Blesdoe: **_Hey. Sorry I haven't updated any stories for a while, I've been trying to get som'ore out there, and well... I did. Hope you like this chapter._

**StarsHollow-er: **_My friend, my friend!! so sorry I haven't written, lol. Near death experience involved a Kangaroo and a Car travelling at 110kms/h. Lol, which is like 70 something miles or something. Lol, i'm okay though. Happy Easter for last weekend too :)_

**Gilmoreintraining: **_Glad you're agreeing with the time it took for Lorelai to get over what happened. Glad you're not telling me to hurry it all up or anything. Hope you enjoy this chapter my lovve. :)_

**Gilmoregirls3916: **_YAY! Thankyou! Enjoy._

**Cywen69: **_Riding the emotional rollercoaster is a daily ritual for lil' ol' Lorelai anyway, lol. Hope you're liking it, hope you LOVE what's to come. Thanks for reviewing._

**_The big fat elephant._**

"Mk, so just let Derek know when you want that sent up to your room and we'll take care of it all for you," Lorelai said politely to one of the guests that bombarded the place for a wedding

"Mk, so just let Derek know when you want that sent up to your room and we'll take care of it all for you," Lorelai said politely to one of the guests that bombarded the place for a wedding.

"Thanks a lot," the woman smiled back, taking her key from Lorelai and heading upstairs.

Lorelai walked around to the reception desk where Michel was fixing up the webpage and returning some personal emails. "Hey Michel, whatcha up to?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh nothing," Michel said, looking at her briefly and smiling.

Lorelai looked onto the computer screen and saw that Michel had wrote in large red letters:

SOLE MANAGER: Michel Gerard.

Inn Owners: Sookie St. James and Lorelai Gilmore.

Then she realised that there was some fine print. She moved Michel out of the way quickly and leant in closer to get a good read. She scrolled down the page and read 'Please make prior appointments to see Lorelai Gilmore as she is absent a lot of the time and you may be out of luck if you come straight to the inn, thankyou'.

Lorelai's eyes widened. She turned to look at Michel and he noticed the anger on her face. She leant against the counter and said, "What on earth?".

"I only wrote the truth, Lorelai," Michel said, rolling his eyes.

"The truth? You've got to be kidding me!" Lorelai said loudly.

"Today is the first time in two weeks that you've been here!" Michel yelled.

"I had a huge personal crisis, one that you don't need to know about," Lorelai said a bit softer.

"I don't care, I am always here, I am always doing your job, I think I have a right to be a prominent feature on the website, I think I've told you this before," Michel said, picking at one of his nails.

"Get out," Lorelai said, pointing to the door.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Michel asked, offended in a very heavy accent and a scoff.

"You will NOT judge me by my time spent here, you will NOT write stuff about it on the website, but you WILL get the hell out of here before I kill you myself!" she screamed.

"You cannot fire me, you do not own this place," Michel said, crossing his arms and standing still.

Lorelai simply shot him a withering glare, suggesting that no, she couldn't fire him, but she could kill him. If she could kill him, shouldn't he be glad that she's telling him to go away?.

Michelle huffed and began to make his way out of the inn. He got to the front door and opened it, when Sookie came into the lobby just witnessing Michel's departure.

"Where's Michel going?" Sookie asked Lorelai in a chipper voice.

"Away," Lorelai snapped, walking past Sookie into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee maker.

"Okay, so I haven't seen you in what, two weeks?" Sookie asked, nodding her head, "And now you're back and crabbier than you've ever been… what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just – tired…" Lorelai lamely trailed off.

"This is not because you're tired, this is a whole different something, what? Come on Lorelai, you can tell me, we're best friends! Is it Max? you haven't mentioned him in a while, everything okay there?" Sookie asked, placing a hand on Lorelai's arm and walking to the kitchen island.

"No. Nothing's alright there." Lorelai said honestly.

"Why? What happened?" Sookie asked.

"Well… for a while now, Luke and I have been…" Lorelai tried to hint at it as best she could, but Sookie wasn't understanding.

"Been… what?" Sookie asked, shaking her head.

"Luke and I had an affair Sookie," Lorelai said, shaking her head shamefully, even though she and Luke were together now, she couldn't help the guilty feeling.

"You WHAT?" Sookie screamed. "Guy's, get out please," she said, shooing the kitchen staff out. They all walked out the back single filed, chatting softly amongst themselves. Sookie turned her attention back to Lorelai.

"There's a little more," Lorelai said, holding her thumb and index finger a little bit apart in front of her face, suggesting the 'little bit' more she had to tell Sookie.

"There's MORE than you and Luke are having an affair?" Sookie asked. "What, what is it?"

"Well, when Max found out, he left – that was a while ago," Lorelai confessed.

"Max left you a while ago? Why didn't you tell me?" Sookie asked.

"Actually, there's more," Lorelai said.

"Oh dear god," Sookie said, putting cupping her own face in her hands and leaning on her elbows, looking at Lorelai.

"Max mainly left 'cause I was pregnant," Lorelai said, taking a sip from her cup and trying not to cry.

"Pregnant? You're pregnant?" Sookie asked fast, "To Luke? You're pregnant to LUKE?" Sookie squealed, concerned and happy at the same time.

"No Sookie, I _was_ pregnant, to Luke… I _was_," she corrected.

"I don't understand," Sookie said, shaking her head.

"When I told Luke about the baby he was really excited, he was concerned, but he was really excited. The night Max left me, Rachel left Luke. Except, Rachel doesn't know about the baby, she just had a feeling that Luke wasn't in it with her for the long haul, wrote him a note, and left," Lorelai began.

"Oh my god," Sookie said in disbelief.

"Anyway, so it was good that we were finally together but I couldn't shake my guilty feelings, they were killing me inside, so I decided to break it off with Luke," she said quietly.

"You broke up with Luke? When you were pregnant?" Sookie asked, bewildered.

"Sookie, will you STOP with the question's already, jeez," Lorelai snarked.

"Sorry," Sookie said, looking as if Lorelai had just whacked her nose with a newspaper.

"So we took a few hours and I had to get my mind off things so I decided to clean out the refrigerator,"

"Oh sure," Sookie joked.

"Anyway, and there was some ice in this plastic bag in the freezer and when I picked it up it spilt everywhere. So I cleaned it up and all, but then Luke called and I really didn't want to talk to him, but then I walked into the kitchen, slipped on the ice and hit the trash can, then landed on the floor," Lorelai said, showing Sookie what happened with her hands.

Sookie's hands instantly covered her shocked expression as her eyes showed as much sympathy as they could towards Lorelai.

"I lost the baby Sookie, I lost our baby," Lorelai said as she began to weep. Sookie instantly comforted her by putting her arms around her.

"Shh, it's okay Lorelai," Sookie whispered.

XXX

"So I had a bit of a meltdown at work today, Luke," Lorelai said as they sat comfortably together on the couch in Luke's apartment.

"What? To who?" Luke asked, genuinely curious.

"To Sookie," Lorelai confessed.

"Oh, so Sookie knows about us then?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I mean… is that okay?" Lorelai asked, patting his t-shirt clad stomach and readjusting her head on his chest.

"Of course it is, by me at least, I just didn't know whether you were okay with it or not… yet," Luke said, starting to confuse himself.

"Good, good…" Lorelai replied sleepily.

"So what was it about?" Luke asked.

"I think it was because I told her the whole story, and all those emotions from before the pregnancy, through the pregnancy and to now just came flooding back all at once, and it pretty much killed me, internally anyway," Lorelai said.

"Oh, right…" Luke said softly, nodding his head.

"You okay?" Lorelai asked distractedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

XXX

Two weeks later, a month after the drama, everything in Lorelai and Luke's lives as a couple had gone seemingly back to normal, that is except for one thing – they still hadn't had sex.

The town was told about the relationship at a town meeting as Rory shooed Taylor off the stage and told the town.

XXX

"_Anything else you want to add Miss Patty?" Taylor asked after Miss Patty's bid to keep her dancing school alive by recruiting new students._

_  
"No Taylor, nothing," Miss Patty said normally before turning back to the crowd._

"_Well then, I guess this meeting is over," Taylor said, looking around the room as if to ask whether the local's had anything else to say._

_Lorelai impatiently nudged her daughter in the ribs, causing Rory to turn her head to her mother and give her an evil stare before getting out of her seat and walking up to the podium where Taylor oh so proudly stood at every single town meeting._

"_Actually Taylor, I have an announcement to make," she said with a small smile, urging Taylor off the stage._

"_Really?" Taylor asked, leaning his head in so that he could hear Rory better._

"_Yep." Rory said._

"_Okay folks, looks like you're gonna be here a little longer, little miss Rory Gilmore has something to tell you all, carry on," he said to the town and Rory._

"_Well, hi everyone," she said with a huge smile._

_Lorelai and Luke looked at each other nervously before Lorelai looked around the room, debating who was actually going to be happy for them, who wasn't going to care and who was going to think it was a ridiculous idea._

"_I do have a fairly large announcement to make," Rory boomed over the speakers with a huge grin. "If you'd all like to turn your heads to look at my mother,"_

_The crowd simultaneously turned to look at Lorelai before looking back at Rory confused._

"_And then if you'll look at the man sitting next to her," Rory said again, lifting her hands to signal that they should look now._

_The crowd turned around again and noticed that Luke was sitting next to her. They all turned back to Rory, Babette and Miss Patty with excited looks on their faces._

"_They're dating," Rory said in an excited tone, clapping her hands together and bouncing up and down._

_The whole town broke into chatter and excited voices, many tipping their hats to the couple, and others yelling congratulations over the room. Taylor dismissed it as if it were nothing, and a couple of 'finally's' were yelled by Miss Patty and Babette._

_Lorelai's instant relief was the best feeling she'd ever had. Since the last few weeks had been the most stressful of her life, finally having something to be happy about was the best thing she could possibly have right now, and she loved it. Lorelai slung her arm through Luke's and smiled at him._

_  
Taylor made his way back up to the podium once Rory had reacquainted herself with the chair she was sitting on earlier beside Lorelai._

"_That's the end of the meeting, goodnight everyone," Taylor said into the microphone before banging his gavel and leaving._

XXX

Lorelai was ready – at least she thought she was ready, and tonight she was going to test out whether she was ready. She knew that if something felt wrong, she'd be able to stop and still be completely comfortable with Luke still. She decided to tell Luke that tonight was the night, and so, ran over to the diner mid-afternoon.

"Hey," Luke said as he rushed past the door with two plates of food just as Lorelai was entering.

"Hiya," Lorelai said chipperly, watching as Luke made his way back around the counter in front of her. Lorelai leaned up and kissed Luke quickly on the lips. Luke smiled briefly.

"What're you doin' here?" he asked casually.

"I just wanted to let you know something," Lorelai said with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Uh… what?" Luke asked.

"I was thinking that tonight, we could…" Lorelai trailed off as she gestured between herself and Luke.

"We could what?" Luke asked distractedly – more preoccupied with the people in the diner at that moment.

"Have sex, do the horizontal tango, make luuuurve," Lorelai said in a kiddish voice.

"Are you serious?" Luke asked in a straight forward tone.

"Yeah, why… you don't want to?" Lorelai asked in a soft tone.

Luke grabbed onto one of her arms and pulled her gently behind the curtain at the foot of the stairs.

"Okay, so you probably already know this, but arms aren't usually supposed to be pulled off by boyfriends," Lorelai said mockingly through a smile.

"Lorelai, what's gotten into you?"

"Luke, it's been a month… I'm over it," Lorelai said with a shrug.

Luke looked at her calmly and slowly raised one eyebrow. He crossed his arms and shuffled in his spot, looking directly into Lorelai's arms, waiting for the confirmation he knew she couldn't give.

"Okay so I'm not over it, big freakin' deal!" Lorelai said, throwing her hands into the air. "Doesn't mean that having sex will make it any worse,"

"How are you so sure it'll make anything any better, huh?" Luke asked.

Lorelai knew he was right, but she knew that right now all she could think was that she still felt this way because of her and Luke's 'yet-to-move-on' phase that wouldn't go away.

"Luke," Lorelai started as she put a hand on his upper arm and sank lower as she played with the shoe on her left foot with her right one. "All I can think right now, is that we're stuck in this place where everything is paused, everything is waiting for us to get on with life, and that's not happening. It's been a month and we're still not back to normal – "

Lorelai was cut off by Luke fast.

"Our child _died_ Lorelai, died.." Luke said, as if she actually needed reminder.

"Don't you think I know that?" Lorelai said in a slightly annoyed voice, "I'm the one who let our baby die, so don't give me that crap Luke, 'cause as much as I love you, and as much as I need you, that will never leave my mind, so stop reminding me of it," she said, heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, you just came in here and started talking about having sex, and I'm just so worried that you're not ready for it, I don't want to make it worse for you, but it's hard for me to understand, Lorelai!" Luke said, wrapping his arm around her middle and pulling her closer to him. "And it's not you're fault, you didn't let our baby die," he said in a comforting voice.

Lorelai rested her head against his chest, just below the bottom of his neck. She loved she way she could feel his throaty voice travel and grumble through him as he spoke. If she'd told anyone how much it made her feel safe, she knew they'd just laugh.

"We need to move on, get back on track and this is the big elephant standing in the middle of the room," Lorelai almost whispered.

"Okay," Luke said, finally agreeing to it.

"Okay?" Lorelai asked, lifting her head from his chest to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah," Luke said, looking down at her.

"Okay," Lorelai said with a pleased smile, resting her head back onto his chest and closing her eyes briefly.

XXX

Lorelai and Luke laid naked in bed together as Luke hovered over her. They'd kissed fervently for over an hour, Luke ultimately trying to delay the inevitable. The one thing in the world that Luke Danes would never ever do, was intentionally hurt Lorelai Gilmore. As he looked into her eyes as she waited for Luke to lower himself onto her, he saw the pain and tragedy, the loss and hurt in her eyes as they got over their obstacle, that big fat elephant in the room together.

"I love you so much," Lorelai whispered, cupping Luke's face in her hands.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," Luke said as he bent down and brushed his lips across hers softly and sweetly. He pulled back and looked straight into her eyes as he asked seriously, "Are you sure?"

Lorelai simply nodded, closing her eyes and silently willing him to just 'do it already'. With that small gesture Luke sank down on top of her quietly, slowly pushing himself into her. Lorelai's head leaned back as she withheld the sobs from her throat and the tears that were almost spilling from her eyes. Luke adjusted himself to her and leant all of his weight onto his forearms as he got closer to Lorelai. Her hair was fanned out near her shoulders and all over the pillow. Luke began to play with her hair, not moving until she came back to face him.

Lorelai's tears ran down her cheeks silently, her breath occasionally catching in her throat causing her to gasp for air quickly and sniffle a tiny bit. Luke hated how vulnerable she was – not a good trait for one Lorelai Gilmore. He looked into her eyes and pecked her on the lips again.

"You okay?" Luke asked, still surrounded by Lorelai's arms and the comforter over his back.

"Yeah babe, I'm okay," Lorelai nodded.

Luke decided not to argue, and definitely not to suggest that they shouldn't do this. He'd known better earlier, he learnt fast. And so, with that, he began to move in and out of Lorelai slowly, looking painfully into her eyes. Her tears flowed down her cheeks softly. Luke kissed each teardrop away as it slowed down on her cheek. He nuzzled at her neck gently and ran his hands over her ribcage, teasingly close to her breasts every now and then.

Lorelai let out an involuntary moan as the top of Luke's cock brushed past her clit as he kissed her. Luke pulled back and watched as the next few thrusts inside of her caused her to silently break down, letting her orgasm rip through her. Luke wasn't far behind as soon as he felt her clenching him as he thrust into her tighter and tighter. He scrunched up his face and whispered Lorelai's name into her ear, resting his head in the crook of her neck as he let go and let the waves of his orgasm crash around him and Lorelai.

Luke rested most of his weight on his arms still as he laid silently and still over Lorelai. Gently nuzzling her neck and playing with her hair softly, he began to kiss the spot below her earlobe and she whimpered and giggled quietly.

"Poof it's gone," Lorelai whispered, holding the back of Luke's head and chuckling silently.

"What's gone?" Luke asked.

"The big fat elephant… and my tears… for now," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek as they laid in the same positions for another hour, not wanting to break the closeness of their contact.

**_Finally, some heartbreaking moments that are still filled with love and comfort. I love Lorelai. I love Luke. I love Lorelai and Luke._**

**__**

DIE CHRIS DIE!!

**__**

And shame on you ASP, shame, shame, shame.

Did you like it? Please review. I don't want to wrap this one up too. :)


	9. She's got the looks, he's got technology

**OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in two weeks. I feel so bad, lol. Sorry! Anyways. I have a little update on my life - everything's not great. I'm on the verge of quitting my job. And there's a chance that I have lymphoma. Don't freak out - lol. I'm freaking out, but you don't have to. My boyfriend is good. My Mum is good. I can't remember if I wrote about their health scares on this story or When You Wake Up After Tequila. But yes, they're good. I've been ultra busy and let's just admit it; i have a writers block. Anyway. here are your replies and thanks for every one of your reviews.**

**Oh, also, quickly;**

**I got my season 7 - FINALLY! now I can stop watching the stupid bali version - lol.  
Also, in an Australian magazine, Taylor Doose was voted number four most annoying person on television. abahaa.**

**anywho;**

**Cywen69: **_Thanks Wendy, you're such an amazing person. I'm glad you liked it and thought I wrote it well. :) enjoy this chapter._

**Gilmoregirls3916: **_I'm so sorry it's taken so long to post this one. As you can see above, I have a reason. I'm going to try and update my other story as well today, just so you'll all forgive me. Lol. Hope you enjoy this installment love. :)_

**Jeremy Shane: **_Thanks for all the reviews man!_

**Nobody: **_All I can say is get fucked and stop reading._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_Oh yes, that elephant has been kicked out of the room, back to the zoo with you my friend! HEHE. enjoy mate._

**Samvalasam: **_Hey dude! Yes, Michel definately had it coming, i tell ya, he pisses me off so much in that show. But oh well, we've all got to deal with someone like him in our lives._

**Chants: **_Oh thanks :)_

**StarsHollow-er: **_LOL! You're like 'don't make me wait' and I made you wait two weeks. So sorry lovely head! Hope you like this one, I made it extra long to make up for it. Love ya._

**Sarah Blesdoe: **_I don't know what happened with that first sentance, but when I uploaded this document it did it too, except I deleted it. It's weird. Thanks for reviewing. :)_

**Campkgurl: **_Here's your more, more! MORE MORE! Thanks a billionnnnnnnn._

**TheGilmoreGirlFan: **_Ahhh, my new favourite fan. Baha. You've commented a lot. Thanks for all your reviews. Hope you like this one :)_

**_She's got the looks, he's got technology._**

For weeks Lorelai and Luke had been so together now – weeks. That made Lorelai the happiest person in the world. And she'd been the happiest person in the world now for weeks. After all the lies, secrecy, pain, suffering and heartache – after all that they'd made it through, they were finally a full-fledged loving couple that couldn't get enough of one another.

Luke was immensely proud of what he and Lorelai had established. They were finally though all the crap and the bad stuff. They were finally together, together. He loved her and Rory more than life itself and he could never admit that it wasn't a good feeling – he loved it. On more than one occasion Luke had found himself listening to Lorelai spout on about how Rory looks up to him like a father, and that for years she'd been so grateful for everything he'd done for them.

Lorelai loved how great she felt around Luke. Luke would always tell her that he was so proud of her, of what she was doing, her goals and where she was in life. Every time she'd come home from business class and complain, Luke would reassure her that it was all for the big picture and she was doing the best she could, and he was so proud of what she was doing.

Their lovey-dovey ways were enough to make a married couple of sixty years sick to the stomach, they were so in love.

As much as they hated it, there were a few nights each week where they'd be apart, and for those few nights, they were hell. Lorelai's business class was one of the constant weekly nights that they were going to spend apart. Ever since Rory had told the town about their 'co-mingling', Luke and Lorelai had spent practically every night together, most nights at her house and a few nights at his (mainly when Rory wasn't at home).

Even on nights when Luke had to wake up for early deliveries, Lorelai would make sure she could stay at his apartment and be with him. So, the only nights where they couldn't make arrangements for was Thursday night because of Lorelai's business class, and Friday nights because of Lorelai's dinner at the parents' house.

Lorelai walked into the diner that Thursday morning from the upstairs apartment with a huge smile on her face. She walked over to her usual spot at the counter and placed her bag and jacket on the stool next to her. Luke looked up at her and smiled, catching her eyes.

"Hey," Lorelai beamed, crossing her arms and leaning further onto the counter.

"Hey back," Luke said quietly, leaning over to kiss her gently before leaning back against the opposite counter. "What can I get you?"

"I'd like… coffee, two pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon," Lorelai said sweetly, smiling.

Luke wrote the order on the pad and put it at the front of the orders that were stacked up for Caesar to do. Lorelai smiled when she realised what he had done.

"So you've got your business class tonight?" Luke asked, opening the tray of the cash register, putting some paper in there and then shutting it again.

Lorelai sipped at the coffee Luke had poured for her moments earlier, nodding her head.

"Mmm, yep!" she said brightly before taking another mouthful.

"Order up!" Caesar yelled before placing Lorelai's breakfast on the pass. Luke walked over to the silver countertop and grabbed the plates, carefully placing them in front of Lorelai and smiling wide.

"Yum," Lorelai said in pure pleasure as she spooned some of the scrambled eggs into her mouth,"

"Glad you're enjoying it," Luke smiled.

Lorelai polished off her plate of breakfast and her fourth cup of coffee for that morning before getting up out of her seat and getting ready to leave. Before she made her way out the door she called for Luke. Luke walked into the diner and noticed that she was leaving. He rounded the counter and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow? or are you coming in this afternoon?" Luke asked.

"I'll probably come for lunch," Lorelai admitted. Luke loved knowing that she couldn't stay away for long.

Luke kissed her again and she headed out the door. Luke was feeling down that he wasn't going to see Lorelai tonight, so he decided that instead of allowing her to eat that stupid burrito that she brags about every Friday morning, he would pick her up and take her out after the class.

xxx

Lorelai was walking around the lobby of the inn at lunch time that day straightening up the books in the library, making sure the floors were clean and doing everything she knew other people were paid to do but seemed not to be doing it. She smiled when she was satisfied with her job when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said kindly.

"Oh hello my favourite mother," Rory cooed.

"What do you need?" Lorelai asked quickly, knowing that Rory was asking for something by the tone of her overly-sweet voice. Lorelai looked at the clock hanging on the wall and paused for a moment. "Wait, aren't you in school? who's phone are you on?"

"I borrowed Paris's considering today she's decided that she's actually going to be friends with me," Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

"Aha," Lorelai said slowly.

"I was just wondering if it was particularly vital for you to go to business class tonight?" Rory asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I have this huge test on Monday and I was wondering if you could start helping me study, you know? I know you probably don't want to do it, but all the other times you've helped me I've done alright, so…" Rory asked.

"Sure hon, I'll study with you," she said kindly.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best," Rory said brightly.

"One question, why didn't you just ask me when you got home?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Paris is holding a Franklin meeting and then we have to get started on the new layout straight away, so I wouldn't have been home before you left," Rory explained.

"Logical," Lorelai said, nodding her head.

"I though so, so I'll see you later?" Rory asked.

"Later sweets," Lorelai cooed before hanging up.

Lorelai walked into her office and busied herself with some paperwork quickly before she had to go to Luke's. She was checking her emails when one caught her eye. She laughed when she realised that Luke had sent her an email.

From: Luke Danes.

To: Lorelai Gilmore.

_Lorelai, this is Kirk. Thought you ought to know that I have set up Luke's emailing capabilities, and he will therefore be able to keep in contact with you in more ways._

_Hey, this is Luke, I have no idea how to delete what Kirk just wrote, so you're going to have to keep it. It's taken me about fifteen minutes to type this, I'm busy but some of my delivery guys said that they're only taking email orders now, which is completely ridiculous and unorthodox. I mean, what if someone says that they ordered something and never got it? The guys could just say they didn't get the email and they'd get away with it. I think I have to swap companies. Anyway, until I do, this is my email address. Kirk showed me how to write emails, reply to emails and forward to emails. So, email me back._

_Luke._

Lorelai smiled at the fact that Luke had email. She'd never seen him as one to even have a computer. She knew that once upon a time he had bought a computer, but every time she went over there it was never out. Kirk must've set it up she thought. Then she began laughing that the fact that Luke had to let Kirk into the apartment. She hit the reply button and began to write.

From: Lorelai Gilmore.

To: Luke Danes.

_Hey babe._

_Too many amazing visuals all fighting for top billing here in my brain. First of all, Luke on a computer? that's just made my day, I mean… don't get me wrong, I love the fact that now I don't have to talk to you to talk to you, I can just email you and we can email together and say stuff together, and I don't know what I'm talking about anymore. Another visual is you and Kirk sitting AROUND the computer, you taking lessons from Kirk, that's just freakin' hilarious and way too good to be true._

_Anyway, I should be there for lunch soon._

_  
I love you._

_Bye._

Lorelai exited her emails, shuffled the stack of papers before her before straightening them up and placing them in the draw beside her. She grabbed her keys and stood up. Just as she began to move the messenger service made a beeping noise, signalling that someone had signed in and added her. When she saw that it was Luke, she began laughing uncontrollably. Kirk had set him up with msn? Lorelai couldn't believe that. She accepted his add and opened a conversation with him.

**Lorelai:** Hey babe.

**Luke:** It's Kirk, but feel free to call me babe anytime.

Lorelai just laughed and continued to type.

**Lorelai:** Kirk, where's Luke?

**Luke: **Sitting right next to me getting very, very annoyed with the fact that I'm talking to you. Actually I think he's annoyed that I set up his msn.

**Lorelai: **Luke's never been one for the technology.

**Luke:** What are you talking about Lorelai?

**Lorelai: **Luke?

**Luke:** Yeah. What are you doing?

**Lorelai: **Actually I was about to head over there before I got interrupted by you signing into msn.

Lorelai snickered to herself, trying to keep that image un-funny – she couldn't.

**Luke: **Oh well… are you still coming around?

**Lorelai: **Be there in five.

Lorelai signed off of msn and giggled to herself. She picked up her bag and walked out of her office. Shutting the door she sauntered past the lobby and out onto the Star's Hollow streets. She made her way to the diner quickly, eager to see Luke even though she'd seen him not long before.

Lorelai opened the door of the diner and the bells jingled loudly. She looked around the diner for a familiar face to tell her where Luke was, and she noticed Kirk.

"Hey Kirk," Lorelai bellowed as she walked over to the stool he was perched on.

"Don't you mean babe?" Kirk said in a mock-sexy voice while readjusting the collar of his white striped shirt looking at Lorelai in the best sexy way he could. Lorelai's face formed one of disgust as she looked at him distantly.

"Luke upstairs?" she asked, standing a few steps away from Kirk.

"Probably still playing around on the computer," Kirk nodded.

"Okay…" Lorelai trailed off. "Seeya later Kirk," she said with a pat on the shoulder as she made her way around the back, past the curtain and up the stairs.

The door to the apartment was cracked slightly and Lorelai could see in. She saw Luke sitting at the computer, looking closely at something and typing another something in. She giggled to herself before knocking on the door and making her way in.

"Well if it isn't Bill Gates," Lorelai joked as she walked over to the desk. Luke laughed.

"Hey," he said sweetly as Lorelai kissed him on the cheek and hung her bag on the chair he was sitting on.

"Whatcha doin'?" Lorelai asked.

"Kirk showed me how to email so I emailed my delivery company telling them how completely ridiculous it was to have to email orders now, but then I attached a copy of my order list," he joked. "And then I emailed you and went on MSN and then I'm here now, converting all my written stuff onto the computer," he smiled.

"Wow, well if this isn't getting me hot I don't know what would," Lorelai joked as she moved away from the computer and made her way over to the fridge.

Luke took a break from the computer and walked over to where Lorelai was unscrewing the top of a bottle at the counter. He wrapped his arms around her mid section and buried his face into her neck, breathing in the sweet scent that was her.

"Mmm, you smell good," Luke whispered into her ear before placing a soft kiss on the skin just below her earlobe.

"I smell the same as always," Lorelai whispered back.

"Which means you always smell good," Luke deduced.

"Yep," Lorelai said distractedly as Luke worked his way across her neck. She turned around in he grasp and pressed her lips firmly against his, running her tongue along his bottom lip. Luke opened his mouth, allowing for their tongue war to begin. They stood there silently for almost ten minutes, basking in each other's undivided attention. Luke's hands roamed up under Lorelai's shirt and jacket, running up and down the smooth skin of her back before resting on her skirt clad bottom, pulling her closer to him.

Lorelai moaned into his mouth as she felt his erection push into her. She pulled back from the kissed and looked into his eyes, kissing randomly on his lips as he brought his hands around the front, running them over her stomach, chest and breasts. Lorelai glanced over at the bed and motioned for them to go over there.

"Lorelai, it's the middle of the day, someone could come up," Luke protested weakly, in a hoarse sexy voice.

Lorelai walked over to the door and shut it, turning the lock quickly before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the bed.

"Just a quickly," Lorelai whispered as she sat Luke down on the edge of the bed.

"The things you can make me do are astonishing," Luke whispered.

"I know," she whispered before running her hands down his hard muscles to his jeans and unzipping the zipper quickly.

Lorelai lifted up her skirt as Luke took off his jeans and boxers. She sat down on his lap. Luke pulled her skirt up to pool around her waist before taking his hand to her black panties and pulling them aside. Luke lifted Lorelai slightly as she repositioned herself over the tip of his cock. It rested at her entrance and Lorelai slid down on top of it slowly. She readjusted herself to his length and looked into his eyes which were now turned dark blue with desire and passion. She smiled at him as his hands fell to her waist and lifted her up and down.

Lorelai buried her face in the crook of his neck and kissed every so often.

"Oh Lorelai," he whispered as his hard length thrusted up into her every three seconds.

"Shit, Luke, what have you been practicing or something?" Lorelai joked as Luke's hard thrusts sent her into oblivion every time.

"Yep, a lot," Luke joked back, hearing a slight chuckle coming from Lorelai.

Lorelai's arm went around Luke's neck as she pulled her face up to look at him before kissing him firmly on the lips. Her right hand ran up her inner thigh. Luke pulled away from the kiss and watched as Lorelai slipped her hand under her panties and played with her clit as Luke thrust into her.

The action was enough to send Luke's orgasm through him but he held it for a while as he watched the pleasure run through Lorelai, smiling as she leant her head back, clutching onto his shoulder as he pounded into her a few more times.

"Oh Luke, fuck me oh," she moaned, pressing herself harder. Luke obliged and grasped her hips harder, thrusting into her harder, the top of his cock assisting in rubbing against her clit. "Oh, I'm coming Luke,"

Lorelai's orgasm sent Luke's toppling over the edge too. As he came, he continued to thrust into Lorelai, bringing them both back down to earth and into their sensitive stages. Their breathing was heavy and Lorelai whimpered as Luke lifted her up and broke their connection.

"I. Love. You." Luke said slowly. "You make me crazy,"

xxx

Luke waited at the bus stop that evening, waiting for his ride to Hartford. He thought it'd be stupid if he took his truck, seeing as Lorelai would already have her jeep there, and the whole point of the night was for them to be together.

The bus arrived and Luke jumped on. He payed the bus driver and went to the back of the bus. He couldn't for the life of him remember the last time that he was on public transport – he'd always had his truck, and that was fine with him.

So… he was en route.

xxx

Lorelai walked into her house looking for Rory. She looked in the living room before walking through to the kitchen. She looked at the table and stopped in her tracks. Rory had at least ten books opened on the kitchen table, with scattered papers toppled over them, and five stacks of papers placed at the foot of the table.

"Oh… My… God," Lorelai said slowly, causing Rory to look up at her mother.

"It's a huge, important test," Rory said pleadingly.

"Wow! Where do we start?" Lorelai asked.

"Wait, Mom, you didn't have plans with Luke tonight did you?" Rory asked, slightly panicked.

"No, no, we never see each other on Thursday nights, I'm usually at class," Lorelai explained.

"Oh, right… sorry!" Rory said softly.

"No worries," Lorelai said, placing her bag down and sitting in the chair next to Rory, fingering some papers and tossing pages through books.

xxx

Luke waited outside of the college building, for someone from Lorelai's class to come out. He knew the time that Lorelai's class finished, and he remembered her saying something about how her class was the only one that ran that time on that night, so he assumed that someone coming out of the building had to have been from her class.

Luke stopped a young man, seemingly in his twenties with a scruffy face and ash blonde hair.

"Hey man," Luke said gruffly, walking over to him quickly.

"Hey," the man said back. "What can I do for you?" he asked, shuffling in his place and swapping his books from under one arm to the other.

"I was just wondering if Lorelai Gilmore was in there? she was taking a business class?" he asked.

"Nah dude, she didn't show up tonight, alright for me though – I got the last burrito for once," he joked before realising that Luke would have absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh right, thanks anyway," Luke said slowly, confused.

Just then, a few other guys came out of the class and stood at the bus stop, waiting for the same bus that Luke was waiting for. They seemed to be chatting about something between them, but Luke could overhear what they were saying perfectly, and shook his head as they talked about shallow subjects such as girls and their drunken escapades.

The bus arrived and Luke got on first. He payed the bus driver after he made a crack about Luke getting back on the bus after being 'rejected' or something. He walked down the bus to the back and much to his dismay, the small group of guys followed and sat opposite him.

"So, where was Lorelai tonight?" the man in the black jacket asked. Luke's ears perked up and he began listening in on purpose.

"I don't know but I sure missed her," another one retorted, causing Luke's face to form an angry expression.

"Jeez I'd like to tap that, did you know she has a sixteen year old daughter?" the man in the black jacket asked.

"SIXTEEN?" the man that Luke had stopped earlier said loudly.

"Yeah man, she doesn't even look old enough to have a five year old daughter," one of them complimented.

"I heard she's got an ol' man though," the youngest one commented.

"Damn," all four of them said in unison, causing Luke to smile and begin appreciating just how good he had it.

xxx

Lorelai turned off all the lights as Rory fell asleep in her room. She rubbed her forehead tiredly and made her way to the stairs. Before she made it half way up she heard the door open, then shut and then Luke's voice filling the living room.

"Lorelai?" he bellowed.

"Luke, shhh," Lorelai whispered, hurrying down the stairs. "Rory's asleep, she had tons of homework and studying and I've only just convinced her that taking four million no-doze tablets might do her some damage.

"Why weren't you at the college tonight?" Luke whispered, walking over to Lorelai.

"'Cause Rory called me in a blind panic about the test she has coming up, I was helping her study – Rory comes before business class, no matter what," Lorelai explained. "Wait… how do you know I wasn't at business class?" she asked.

"I went there. I was going to take you out for dinner afterwards – but on the bus ride home these four guys were talking about you and how they missed that you weren't in class. I think they all want a shot at you," he said seriously.

"A shot at me? what?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"You know… they want you," he explained.

"They said that?" Lorelai asked, rasing her eyebrows.

"Plain and simple." Luke said bluntly.

"Jerks. Immature jerks." Lorelai said, bashing her fist into her open palm. "You wanted to take me out?" she asked, her voice turning sweet as she cocked her head to the side to look at Luke.

"Yep." Luke said.

Lorelai stretched her hand out to Luke and nodded her head upstairs. "You wanna come up?" she asked.

Luke simply nodded, took her hand and followed her up the stairs.

**_Phwoaaaaaaaaaar! This one was a longy._**

**_hehehehe like 4,000 words. Sorry for the wait friends._**

**_Please Please REVIEW!_**

**_love me.x_**


	10. The big one

disclaimer: If I'd owned them, it would've been sooooooo different. So no.

**HIYAAAA! Wow, two updates in one night - you gotta love me :) Anyway I don't have work for the next two days so there'll probably be more frequent updates. I remember the good old days where I'd update everyday, but no... I don't anymore and I'm sorry!! Add this to the list of non-updating excuses: Complete and utter friendship breakdown!! **

**CHECK OUT MY NEW ONE-SHOT: A warm night in the snow.**

**Here are your replies my friends;**

**Sarah Blesdoe: **_Heyooo. I updated semi-soon just for you. Lol. Sorry, alot of crap happening in my life, some not so good. Hope you enjoy._

**Cywen69: **_Good old Kirkaroo aye? I reckon they should've just let Kirk and Lorelai go out, so we could've seen the extreme hilarity that would've gone on there, lol. Enjoy this chapter :)_

**Jeremy Shane: **_Thanks for reviewing man. _

**Pjt-gg: **_Thanks for the compliments :):)_

**Gilmoregirls3916: **_Luke's got email YEWWW! thanks for reviewing mate._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_Complimentary way - yes. I was kinds fueled by the episode I'd watched that day where Lorelai went out with that really young guy from her enlgish class._

**StarsHollow-er: **_Doctors soon. I'll let you know :) don't freak out, it could be nothing. Thanks for reviewing :__)_

**_The big one._**

"You okay boss?" Caesar asked, waving one of Luke's menus in his bosses face before retreating back into the kitchen after getting no answer from Luke.

Luke was leaning over the counter of the diner. It had been a whole day since he'd seen Lorelai. Their hectic and busy schedules had prevented them from being in the same place at the same time in over twenty four hours. She'd gone to the diner twice the day before, the first time he was at Doose's picking up an order he reluctantly made to Taylor. The second time he was helping Mrs. Flannigan pick her son's bike up off of the road after someone had ran over it and she'd come flying into the diner to ask him to help.

So, they were left with a five minute late night phone call where Lorelai was too tired to talk about anything more than her day before she was ready to fall asleep. Luke let her go, just happy to hear her voice for the day before he crawled into bed, feeling suddenly empty that she wasn't there with him.

So he was sitting there, watching the door, waiting for the bells to ring. They always rang differently when it was Lorelai entering. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew when it was Lorelai, and so far this morning – no Lorelai, and that bummed him out pretty bad.

At that moment, Caesar came out of the kitchen again. There were piles of orders stacked up on the silver bench top.

"Boss?" Caesar asked, growing more and more impatient. Finally, after a shove on the shoulder and a few more whines, Luke became aware of Caesar and grew annoyed instantaneously.

"What Caesar?" Luke asked sharply.

Caesar gestured over to the pass. "I know you're probably busy, but you and I are the only one's that are in today, and if I'm in there cooking, and you're out here staring into space – who's taking the orders to the people?" Caesar asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, Yeah, alright Caesar, keep your pants on," Luke snarked before rushing over to the pass, quickly clearing the orders and bringing back dirty dishes on the way back.

When Luke had gotten all the meals out for the mean time, he went back to his day dreaming. Suddenly, the bells above the door jingled the way he had wanted them to all morning, and the woman he'd loved for years now appeared before him, babbling on about coffee and how she'd split a hole in two sets of pantihose that morning.

And suddenly… he felt okay.

xxx

Lorelai laid awake in Luke's bed one night, listening to the soft snores coming from the bed next to her. It was one of those nights that Luke had to be at the apartment because of crazy early deliveries in the mornings, but also one of the nights where Lorelai really didn't want to be alone. So, she decided that she would stay at Luke's house for the night. Once she'd exhausted all the TV shows that were her Wednesday night regulars, she'd turned to the nightstands wide range of magazines that Luke so thoughtfully bought for her. But when she'd gotten annoyed with reading the same stories over and over again, just in different magazines, she'd given up hope of falling asleep. She rolled over to Luke who was facing her and softly kissed him on the lips.

The small action elicited a tiny groan from her boyfriend, so she continued until he began to stir. Opening one eye slowly, they became face to face, Lorelai's grin going from ear to ear. She pursed her lips and kissed him again.

"Lorelai," Luke managed to get out slowly and sleepily once she'd broken the kiss.

"Yeah?" she asked innocently before planting another soft kiss on his lips.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Lorelai rolled over him and pulled his alarm clock towards her. She put it back and rolled back into her previous position. She put an arm around his middle and snuggled closer to him.

"It's twelve thirty one," she whispered.

"Why are you kissing me at twelve thirty one when I have to get up at four fourty five?" he asked, rolling onto his back and stretching out his arms.

"I'm bored, I can't sleep," Lorelai said, rolling onto her own back and folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry," Luke said sincerely, grabbing her right arm and pulling it to their sides, entwining his fingers with hers before closing his eyes.

"For what?" Lorelai asked.

"Making you go to bed early, when I make you go to bed early you get restless and can't sleep." He stated sleepily.

"Meh, what can you do?" Lorelai said with a shrug.

"I'm just sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," Lorelai said softly, reassuring him by squeezing his hand. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care,"

xxx

The next day Luke was graced with a whole five minutes of his girlfriend, and that wasn't enough. They'd spent the last three days longing for visits from each other, but the excuse was that either one was busy or the other was busy, and that's all it was. Luke was getting fed up with not seeing enough of her. He was sick of not being able to say he missed her every second because he was only her boyfriend. He was sick of not feeling as though they were in a committed relationship.

With all the love he felt for Lorelai, Luke was certain that they we re ready to take the next step in their relationship. What he wasn't quite sure was if Lorelai was ready, or if she would freak out. As he thought about it more and more, he didn't really feel like 'Lorelai, will you marry me?' or 'Lorelai, will you be my wife?' was good enough. If he was going to do this, he had to do it right, and he had to do it soon.

Luke called someone in to cover for him, so that he could go upstairs during the lunch rush and get started on the plans. He walked into his apartment and went straight to the computer. He logged into msn out of natural habit now, and then pulled up a webpage as he started to look for rings.

After half an hour of searching jewellery stores for rings, he finally had an idea of what he was looking for. He continued to look for extra research but was startled when Lorelai signed into msn.

Luke silently willed that she wouldn't talk to him, so that he could get going on the calls and things he had to make – to Rory, to Sookie. Unlucky for Luke, but also lucky for Luke, she sure enough started talking to him.

**Lorelai: **Hey babe, whatcha doin'?

Luke sighed but began to type. He could never not want to talk to this amazing, beautiful woman that he had no idea how he got. She was his everything, and that was all he'd ever need in this world.

**Luke: **Hi there.

**Lorelai: **Why are you on here during the middle of the day?

**Luke: **Bank stuff. Might not be here until five tonight – gotta drive out to Hartford, I'll be there for a while.

**Lorelai: **I'm almost finished for the day, pretty slow here, maybe I'll come?

Luke didn't want to say no, but she couldn't come with him when he was ring shopping. He had to make an excuse, fast.

**Luke: **No, no, I don't want to subject you to that. I'll just see you when I get home?

**Lorelai: **Well, you could drop me off at one of the malls – I've got a couple of credit cards burning a hole in my wallet.

**Luke: **I'm leaving in two minutes.

Luke was desperate, as much as he missed her and as much as he'd love to spend the afternoon with her, this was going to have to wait. He needed her to not come, he needed to do this.

**Lorelai: **Oh okay, well I wouldn't make it there in two minutes. So I'll see you tonight?

**Luke: **Yeah, come to the diner at seven, I'll take you out.

Suddenly Luke was telling himself that he was going to do it tonight. Oddly enough, he was fine with it. The idea of this commitment wasn't freaking him out. He loved her, she loved him, and if she said yes, they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, and he was happier than anyone had ever been.

**Lorelai: **Out? Where?

**Luke: **Surprise.

**Lorelai: **Please, please, please tell me!!

**Luke: **Nope.

**Lorelai: **You know how much I hate this! You're_ trying_ to torment me.

**Luke: **Yep.

**Lorelai: **Can you only type one letter sentences now?

**Luke: **No. I love you, see you tonight.

**Lorelai: **Seeya tonight babe.

And with those parting words, Luke was off. He immediately signed off of msn and walked over to the bed. Grabbing the phone off of the hook and the address book Lorelai kept in the drawer of her dresser, he dialled Sookie's number. Suddenly, he started getting nervous.

"Hello?" Sookie said chipperly into the phone.

"Sookie, hi… it's Luke," Luke said quickly.

"Well hi Luke, Whatsup?" she asked while she tried to get one of the kitchen crew to stir the meringue in gently.

"I was just wondering…" Luke trailed off lamely.

"Yes, wondering what?" Sookie asked, confused.

"Well, don't say anything to Lorelai but – I'm thinking about proposing," he said quickly, and if it were anyone else but Sookie, they wouldn't have heard him.

All Luke could hear was squeals and laughter and happiness on the other end of the phone. It all abruptly stopped and he heard what sounded like Lorelai's voice on the other end.

_Don't tell her, don't tell her, don't tell her. _Luke thought to himself.

On the other end he could hear muffled tones and what sounded like Sookie telling Lorelai that it was Jackson on the other end, and lying that she was squealing because he'd told her he'd made a killer batch of tomatoes for her meatball sauce, just in time for the dinner for tonight.

Apparently, Lorelai took the information as true, because Sookie got back on the phone instantly once Lorelai's voice had disappeared.

"Proposing?" Sookie said excitedly.

"Yeah, but I needed to ask you something," Luke said, dropping his head and running his fingers over his brow.

"Yeah?" Sookie said quietly.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" he asked.

"Do I think Lorelai will say yes to you proposing?" Sookie asked, repeating it to him, trying to understand it.

"Yeah," Luke said bluntly.

"I do, I really do," Sookie confessed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thankyou Sookie," Luke started, "Thankyou so much,"

"And Luke?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah?" Luke replied almost instantly.

"This is so good, this is great, this is fantastic," Sookie said excitedly.

"I know," Luke said with a smile.

Sookie and Luke hung up quickly and Luke went through the book again. He got to the R's and found Rory's name on there with love hearts and flowers scribbled around it and little thought bubbles coming from the name with funny things written in them in Lorelai's handwriting.

Luke dialled the number quickly and waited for the ringing. It rang about seven times before she answered.

"Hello?" came the sweet and innocent voice that he loved so much.

"Rory," Luke said gruffly.

"Luke?" Rory asked openly, confused.

"Yeah, it's Luke," he said.

"Luke… is Mom okay?" she asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, yeah, your Mom's fine. I'm just calling to sort've… ask… you… something," he said slowly.

"Ah… okay, well then – shoot," Rory said with a shrug.

"Okay, so you know me and your Mom haven't really been together for very long…" Luke trailed off.

"Yeah… so?" Rory asked, completely bewildered and confused at the nature of the call.

"Well… we've known each other for years and we're really close, and lately I've been thinking about well… you know… proposing?" he asked with a scared looking on his face.

"Proposing?" Rory repeated, excited.

"Yeah, proposing," Luke said quickly. "But I'm not sure your Mom is ready, and I don't want to ask her if she's not ready, 'cause I know that'll be bad and I don't want to pressure her into anything that she's not ready for… that would be bad, and I wanted to call and ask you opinion – well… your permission really… but… well… what do you think?" he said before gasping for air.

Rory silently giggled to herself on the other end. She was touched that Luke had thought to call her and ask her for permission.

"I think it's a great idea," Rory said sincerely.

"You do?" Luke asked, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, I really do," Rory said softly.

"Thanks Rory,"

"You're welcome Luke,"

Luke and Rory spent the next half an hour talking about what Luke had planned already, when he was going to do it and the kind of ring he had in mind. The whole way through Rory was feeling happy that Luke had felt inclined to call and ask for her permission. She was touched and she knew that he'd be the best Dad she could've ever hoped for.

xxx

"Catalano's Italian," came the voice of a young man through the phone as Luke went to make a reservation for dinner with Lorelai.

"Yeah hi, I was just wondering if there was any chance of getting a table for seven o'clock tonight?" he asked, hoping to god there was.

"How many people?" the young boy asked.

"Two," Luke replied gruffly.

"You're in luck, we have one table available, what was the reservation under?"

"Danes," Luke said, trying quickly to get off the phone.

"Danes for seven all booked, thankyou,"

"Thanks."

xxx

Luke wandered through six different jewellery stores, begging for each one to contain the right ring he was looking for. He'd come across beautiful rings, but each one didn't have the it factor that he was looking for – something that was so completely Lorelai, that anyone that saw it would just think 'wow'.

He was just about to give up when he came across the most astonishing ring he'd seen yet. The one that he knew would melt Lorelai's heart. It had one large diamond, and two smaller but still sizeable ones on either side of the larger one and were embedded in a solid silver band. He bought it straight away.

As he walked through the shopping malls, looking like someone completely out of place, he decided that what would make the ring even more special was if he got it engraved. So, he headed off to the small engraving kiosk and asked them to engrave 'Luke loves Lorelai' on the on side of the inside of the band and 'Forever' on the other side. Once he had it all finished, he headed back to the diner.

xxx

Lorelai walked down the stairs when he heard a loud bang on the door. He had closed the diner early tonight, much to many of the towns peoples dismay, but he needed his place to be free for tonight, the most important night of his life so far. He walked into the diner wearing a white dress shirt, a black jacket and black pants, and to top it off was wearing polished black shoes.

"Woah, woah!" Lorelai said, putting a hand up in front of her. "Going to the prom?" she asked. "'Cause if you're going, I aint… I've seen Prom Night and I'm telling you, it aint pretty," she joked with a smile.

"Come on," Luke said, shaking his head and grabbing her hand.

Luke climbed into the drivers side of the truck and Lorelai sidled into the passenger's seat. She looked over at Luke and studied him curiously. She shook her head when he made no expression and smiled.

"Seriously, I am not going out dressed like this when you're dressed like that!" she said pointedly, gesturing to her jeans and casual pink top.

"I know, that's why we're stopping at your place, you're getting changed into that fancy little black dress of yours, topping it off with some sexy black heels and coming out to dinner with me," he said as he drove through the town.

"Is this some fancy pants way of getting me into bed Mr. Danes?" Lorelai joked.

They pulled into Lorelai's driveway and Luke smirked. "Get out, I'll wait here, don't be long, leave the hair and makeup, they look good already,"

Lorelai laughed but got out of the car. She turned around in shock when Luke leant over and gave her bum a play smack before she ran up to the front door of her house. Lorelai ran up the stairs and pulled out the dress. She immediately stripped off and pulled the dress on. She chose her black strappy stiletto's and walked carefully back down the stairs. Swapping all of her things out of one bag to a more sexy one, she jumped when she heard Rory coming out of her room.

"Oh my god! Don't ever do that to Mommy ever again," Lorelai said, catching her breath and leaning on Rory's shoulder.

"Where're you goin'?" Rory asked, knowing that if she didn't ask, Lorelai would become suspicious.

"Date with Luke," Lorelai said excitedly.

"Why are you rushing?" Rory asked.

"'Cause Luke's outside and he didn't tell me this date was a fancy pants one so I dressed in casual clothes and he's given me a time limit and I don't want him to leave or something, you know, go on the date without me," she joked.

"I doubt he'd ever do that, he'd wait a million years for you Mom," Rory said sweetly.

"I know kid, I'm so lucky," Lorelai said with a genuine smile before kissing Rory's cheek quickly and running out the door. She got to the truck, turned around and waved at Rory who was watching from the door.

Rory waved back and gave a knowing wave to Luke who simply nodded. Rory smiled to herself and shut the door, leaning up against it and squealing to herself.

xxx

"Danes," Luke said to the waiter when they arrived at the restaurant.

"Right this way," the waiter replied, outstretching a hand and offering them to follow him.

Lorelai clutched onto Luke's hand and bit the inside of her cheek nervously. When they got to their table the young waiter pulled Lorelai's chair out for her. Lorelai took her seat and smiled when Luke joined her. She pulled open the menu immediately, eliciting a chuckle from Luke.

"Mmm, everything reads so good," Lorelai said sweetly.

"I think I'm gonna go with the Spaghetti Bolognese," Luke said, putting his menu down and smiling at her.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, finding the steak and reading it. "Sounds yum, you'll have to give me a taste,"

"As if, get your own," Luke joked.

Lorelai's foot rested gently on Luke's ankle, occasionally moving up and down, keeping them both comfortable and happy to know that one another was there with them. Luke smiled at her as she chose what she wanted.

"Chicken Parmigana," Lorelai said, with a fake Italian accent.

"Alrighty," Luke said chipperly, relaying their orders to the waiter as he came over.

Luke stretched an arm over the table and took Lorelai's hand in his. She smiled at him and looked around her at the atmosphere that she loved so much. "This is great," she said with a huge smile.

"I'm glad you like it," Luke said sweetly.

"I do," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, I kind of lied before, I do have a reason for bringing you here," Luke said, slightly uneasily.

"What?" Lorelai asked, her eyes widening and a sudden look of fear overtaking her face.

"No, no, it's nothing bad – at least, I hope it's nothing bad," Luke said nervously. "I just want you to know…" he trailed off, concerning Lorelai.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked, raising her eyebrows and looking straight at him.

"I mean, you know that you're my life right?" when Lorelai nodded he continued. "There is nothing in this world that I love more than I love you. For years I've waited for myself to come up with the courage I need to ask you out, and then all this just sort've happened." he explained.

He could see that Lorelai was starting to get anxious, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We've been through so much in our short relationship, but I think that's the main thing that's helped us get to the point we're at right now. And if you're ready, I think I'm ready to take the next step in this relationship," he said cautiously.

Lorelai's free hand came up to wrap around her mouth, muting her small whimpers as Luke's words tugged on her heart strings with every syllable.

"Are you proposing?" Lorelai asked on the verge of tears.

Luke got out of his seat and down on one knee next to Lorelai's chair. He grabbed the ring box out of his coat pocket and opened it right in front of her. Lorelai gasped at it's beauty and looked back at Luke.

"I know I don't say it enough, and I know you know it, but I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me? I've asked Rory, she's okay with it, she's so excited, so all that's left is for you to decide whether or not you could put up with me in your life for the next fifty or sixty years," he asked, waiting for the response.

Lorelai's hands covered her mouth as a few tears strayed from her eyes. Her head instantly nodded as she managed to get the words out.

"Of course, nothing would ever make me more happy," she said sweetly. "I could put up with you in my life for five hundred years, I love you," she said quickly before leaning down, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him gently.

A swoon of 'Aww's' came from the crowd who had witnessed the whole scene, like something out of a movie. Luke took the ring out and showed it to Lorelai, who's tears fell when she read what Luke had had engraved on the ring. He slid it onto her ring finger, stood up and kissed her deeply.

xxx

The next night Lorelai was laying on her bed, absentmindedly scribbling on the pad of paper in front of her. She was no longer interested in figuring out the way the inn's paperwork calculates, she was no longer interested in the way Sookie's accidents and wastefulness in the kitchen effects their budget and profit, all she could think about was Luke. All she could think about was the way he held her the night before and the way he'd told her he loved her so much, and that he'd love her until the end of time. Soon, the scribbles that she was so blankly drawing, turned into meaningful words.

In seven different spots on the page and in seven different styles of handwriting, read the three words; Lorelai Victoria Danes. She'd gone back to being the schoolgirl with the almost-stalker material spread out all over her books.

She'd come home the night earlier and told Rory about the engagement. Naturally, Rory told Lorelai how she'd already known and Lorelai commended her on her secret-keeping abilities. Ever since then, she'd been staring at her ring. She couldn't love it anymore. It was hurting her eyes to look at it she'd been looking at it so long.

She was happier than she'd been in a long long time.

xxx

**_Pretty cheesy, but I can't see Luke's proposal being anything else._**

**_:)_**


	11. Luke, the big strong protector

Before you read this, check out my newer story: A warm night in the snow.

disclaimer: I own nothing but the burning desire to make Lorelai and Luke happy - for once.

**Hiii.  
So. I went to the doctor and the lumpy thingy that was considered to be cancerous is benign WOOP! huge weight off. So I decided to celebrate with a chapter. My mother is excellent, and my boyfriend is healing really well :) Thanks for all the well wishes and stuffs. Please review the chapter, I'm getting lots of reviews for this story and it's great - giving me the desire to write more. Hope you like. Replies;**

**Jeremy Shane: **_Thanks for reviewing again buddy._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_Thanks :)_

**LukeLoralways: **_Glad you like the cheese - some people don't. I don't like too much of it, but some is okay. Enjoy the chapter._

**Pjt-gg: **_Glad I didn't overload the cheese. Ickkkk. I don't like cheese in real life, or in stories, but I'm glad there was just enough for you. Enjoy the chapter._

**BFD: **_Thanks so much :) Enjoy._

**JamJavaJunkieAndChlarkersUnite: **_Phwaoooooooooor. You have a looooong nickname. Lol. Umm, thanks for the noticing of the Prom Night reference. I just went and saw it the other day, lol. :) Enjoy._

**Cywen69: **_I love romantic Luke, I love sweet Luke, Heck, I even love grumpy Luke - I LOVE LUKE. Haha, which is crazy 'cause he's like 32 years older than me. Woahh. haha, enjoy._

**Sarah Blesdoe: **_Some of the bad crap has ended, but my complete and utter friendship breakdown is still the same. Lol. Oh wellsssss. Hope you like this one man :)_

**StarsHollow-er: **_Haha, glad you like darl. Hope you like this one just as much :):)_

Luke, the big strong protector.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen at the inn looking around frantically for Sookie. It was the day after Luke's proposal and she had been on cloud nine ever since. As she opened the doors to the kitchen, she tried as hard as she could to wipe the smile from her face.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie!" Lorelai called, looking around the kitchen.

Sookie sat up from the floor. Lorelai could just see over the kitchen island, a small ruffle of orange hair. She rounded the island and dropped to her knees, eager to get to Sookie's level. Sookie was sitting there on the floor, measuring the bounciness of the blueberries she was going to use in the pie, while Jackson stood over her with his arms crossed, heaving heavy, impatient sighs. Lorelai looked up at Jackson and then back at Sookie, confused.

"What on earth is she doing?" Lorelai asked, looking up at Jackson.

"Oh, apparently this batch of blueberries is smaller than the last batch, and the prove it, she's bouncing them because she thinks that if they're smaller, they'll bounce higher!" Jackson said with a sigh.

"Sookie?" Lorelai asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah honey?" Sookie asked, distracted.

"I have some really, really, really amazing news," Lorelai giggled out.

Sookie finally put down some of the blueberries she was testing and focussed back onto Lorelai.

"News? What news?" Sookie asked hurriedly, grasping onto Lorelai's shoulders.

"I'm getting married," Lorelai said with a huge smile.

"You said yes?" Sookie squealed, "Oh I knew you were ready, I knew you'd say yes, I told Luke you would," she said happily.

"Wait, you knew too?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, yeah… Luke called me yesterday and asked my opinion. He was going on and on about how he didn't want to ask you to marry him only to get rejected. He said he was so sure that he was ready to marry you but he didn't want to pressure you into saying yes if you weren't completely sure," Sookie explained.

"He wasn't sure whether I'd say yes when he asked me to marry him?" Lorelai asked, biting her lip.

"No… well, I don't know. I think he just wanted to make absolutely sure that you weren't going to freak out or anything, he called Rory too!" Sookie said before pushing herself up off the floor and then picking up the blueberries and resting them on the kitchen island.

"Oh, yeah I know, Rory said," Lorelai replied distractedly as her mind turned to thoughts of Luke and his insecurities.

"Anyway, congratulations hon," Sookie said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, thanks Sook," Lorelai said softly, lifting her hand up to her forehead, narrowing her eyebrows to a confused expression before turning around and heading through the kitchen doors to the lobby of the inn.

xxx

Lorelai walked into Luke's that afternoon, her thoughts still occupied by what Sookie had said before. How could Luke not know that Lorelai was in it for the long haul? _Didn't I show him enough? Should I have said those three little words more than I did?_ In classic Lorelai style, she sat at her usual stool in front of Luke, lost in the conga line running through her head.

"Are you going to talk to me or not?" Lorelai heard as she was snapped out of her haze and forced back into reality. She focussed on Luke.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry!" Lorelai said with a nervous chuckle. "What did you say?" she asked.

Luke poured Lorelai some coffee in her favourite red mug and looked into her eyes. "You okay?" he asked, sincerely and confused.

"What?... no, yeah I'm fine… why?" she stammered.

"Because you walked in here all in your head and it took me three times to get you to listen to me, what's on your mind?" he asked, before turning around and shoving the coffee pot back into the coffee maker that had been keeping Lorelai alive for the past four years.

"Nothing, well… ahh, I spoke to Sookie and she mentioned something about you to me and I haven't been able to get it out of my head ever since she said it," Lorelai confessed quickly.

"Well… what is it?" Luke asked, completely confused as to what he could've said to Sookie to make Lorelai so dishevelled.

"Do you really think I'm so insecure about our relationship?" Lorelai asked before flashing him a weary smile.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"Sookie said you called her to make sure that I would say yes to your proposal before you'd go through with it," Lorelai stated softly, looking slowly up at Luke.

"I love you, I know you love me, but I didn't want to freak you out by asking you to marry me. We haven't been together for very long and I didn't know if you'd think it was too soon. So, you always talk to Sookie and I figured that if I double checked with her to make sure you hadn't said anything completely against the idea, it couldn't go wrong. I didn't think you were insecure, I just didn't know if you were ready," Luke got out quickly before letting out a long and heavy sigh.

"Well… good," Lorelai said with a nod of her head and a sip of her coffee.

Luke simply smiled at her, leaning over the counter and squeezing her hand before returning to his jobs.

xxx

"It's so beautiful," Lorelai told Rory as they flipped through the channels on the television. Lorelai was too distracted by her engagement ring to notice anything that was on. She had held her finger up in front of her face for over half an hour, moving it from side to side to watch it sparkle in the light. Rory looked over at her mother and sighed.

Rolling her eyes, Rory laughed and said, "Do you want me to push the image of the ring into your subconscious so that you can dream about it tonight?"

Lorelai clicked her tongue against her teeth and pulled her hand down from in front of her face and rested it on her knee. She looked over in Rory's direction and laughed. "Luke's coming over tonight, I think I'll have something else to dream about thankyou," Lorelai joked.

"Ohh, ICK!" Rory said, hunching up her shoulders and closing her eyes tight.

"Ha-Ha," Lorelai teased before laughing uncontrollably.

"So what time is your lover boy getting her tonight anyway?" Rory asked with a big smile before returning her attention to the television, awaiting the reply from her mother.

"Umm, he's just coming round once he's locked up the diner." Lorelai told Rory, leaning forward to the coffee table and plucking one of the marshmallows off of the platter she and Rory has assembled, consisting of pop tarts, marshmallows and tater tots and plopped it into mouth with a cheesy smile to Rory.

"Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay," Rory said with a yawn, stretching her arms and getting up. "I've gotta get to school early tomorrow,"

"What? It's only nine thirty," Lorelai said, disappointed,

"Well Mom," Rory said as Lorelai grabbed onto Rory's arm and sighed, "I have a Latin test tomorrow and I have to work on the paper with Paris all afternoon," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Just stay until my man friend gets here and keeps me occupied," Lorelai pleaded. When Rory made the same disgusted face as she'd made earlier, Lorelai giggled, "I'm just joking, see you in the morning angel," she said sweetly before pulling Rory down and placing a sweet kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

Rory walked to her room and as soon as she shut the door, there were three loud knocked booming through the foyer. Lorelai immediately turned giddy as she skipped towards the front door. She opened the door and was greeted by the tall, handsome man she had come to call her fiancée staring back at her. Lorelai smiled, stood back and motioned for him to come in. Luke passed her with a wry smile, a confused look as she shut the door and bounced over to stand in front of him. She stepped a bit closer and swung her arms around his neck, silently pecking him on the lips. She pulled back, looked into his eyes and smiled.

Cocking her head slightly, she smiled wider, "Hey," she whispered.

"Wow, you're in a good mood." Luke stated quickly, removing his hands from her hips and moving to the living room, Lorelai quickly trailing behind him. Luke moved to sit on the couch, letting out a tired sigh. Lorelai smiled down at him before moving to sit on his lap.

She pulled her right leg up over his, to join her left leg as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Nuzzling softly against Luke's stubbly neck, Lorelai smiled contently. Luke's arm wrapped around Lorelai's back, his hand resting on her hip, his thumb rubbing against the small part of bare skin showing between her jeans and shirt.

"So… are you going to tell me what's put you in such a happy, lovey-dovey mood?" Luke asked, turning his head to press a soft kiss to the hair covering Lorelai's head.

"No, it's nothing… I've just had a good night," Lorelai told him with a sincere smile. When Luke smiled back at her, she cupped his face in her hands and brushed her lips softly across his. Luke's arm immediately tightened and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss quickly before pulling away and looking at her, breathing heavily.

"Is Rory here?" he asked, loosening his grip on her.

"Yeah, she's in her room," Lorelai said, scrunching up her face, "Do you wanna go upstairs?" she asked, hoping he would say yes and not leave her wanting. When Luke nodded slowly, her eyes widened and a smile covered her face.

Lorelai got up off of Luke's lap and turned off the TV. She moved into the kitchen and locked the door. Walking to Rory's door, she opened it softly. She looked over to see Rory reading.

"Luke's here hon," Lorelai said quickly.

"Oh, alright… I'll try to keep it down," Rory joked, sarcastically.

"Funny girl you are tonight, but we'll try and keep it down," Lorelai said before laughing.

"Mom, get out," Rory said, pointing out to the kitchen.

"Night sweets,"

"Night,"

She walked back into the living room and stopped in front of Luke. She stretched her arms out to him, and he took her hands. Lorelai pulled him up off the couch and led him upstairs. They got into Lorelai's room and started getting ready for bed.

"So tell me… how was your day?" Lorelai asked as she pulled a light blue silky nightgown from her top drawer.

Luke watched on after pulling his own pyjamas out of the bottom draw. He smiled as he thought about how much he and Lorelai had already allowed their lived to merge together, even before their relationship became as serious as it had in the last two days.

"Yeah it was good… Kirk's gone somewhere so the usual drama that he brings along with him everyday wasn't there, meaning it was a lot quieter and I got a lot more done," he said with a smile as he watched Lorelai slip out of her jeans and shirt and then pulling her nightgown over her slim body.

"Well that's good then," Lorelai said as she readjusted the top lining of her nightgown. She turned to look at Luke as he pulled the comforter aside and slid into the bed. Lorelai walked over to the bed and joined Luke under the blankets. They laid face to face, their noses merely centimetres apart. Lorelai brought her hand up to Luke's face and ran her palm over his stubbly cheek.

"No matter what anyone else ever says, I'll always love you hairy," she whispered with a smile. She paused for a moment and thought about what she just said. She quickly smacked her hand against her head and chuckled, "That didn't come out right,"

"I got it," Luke said with a snort. He moved closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai's waist and pushed her onto her back. Kissing her passionately, he brought his arm around to her front and ran his hand up her flat stomach to cup her left breast. Never breaking their intimate kisses. Lorelai giggled into Luke's mouth as his fingers tickled her side as he roamed his hands all over her body, casually lifting Lorelai's nightgown to pool around her hips as he continued his ministrations.

Luke ran his hand over Lorelai's upper thigh, occasionally running over her inner thigh, smiling as she involuntarily moaned into his mouth. Hooking onto the top rim of Lorelai's panties, Luke slowly pulled them down her legs. Without breaking their kisses for more than a couple of seconds at a time, he removed his own boxers and positioned himself in between her slightly spread legs.

Lorelai pressed the palms and nails of her hands into the flesh covering Luke's shoulder blades. Scraping lightly as Luke teased her with his hands. She slowly moaned and sighed. Luke lifted himself up slightly before rubbing his length along her warm heat, causing her to break the kiss and moan loudly. Luke's eyes widened as he whispered 'shhh' and continued to rub his length along her clit. Entering her slowly, Luke breathed in a short gasp of air and looked deep into her eyes.

Luke plunged into her slowly, careful to make sure he was pleasing her in all the right ways. He started rubbing along her clit with each movement, causing her to moan loudly again. As Luke moved into her again and again, her moans became louder and louder, prompting Luke to pull his hand out from under her and playfully hold it over her mouth. Lorelai kissed the palm of his hand and Luke continued to make her moan.

Luke sighed heavily before breathing in short gasp of air and Lorelai knew he was close. A few more thrusts and Lorelai could feel her orgasm building higher inside of her.

"Oh god," Lorelai moaned into Luke's hand.

Both Luke and Lorelai froze as they heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Mom?" they heard Rory call as she hurried up the stairs and knocked softly on the door to her Mom's room. She didn't want to open the door because of the risk of what she might see.

"Rory?" Lorelai called, still pinned under Luke after pulling his hand away from her mouth. Luke's eyes widened and he immediately rolled off of Lorelai, quickly reaching for his boxers and her panties.

"Yeah… Mom… who else calls you Mom?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"No-one that I know of," Lorelai called, nervously.

Lorelai grabbed her panties off of Luke and pulled them on quickly. Luke sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his feet as he willed for his burgeoning erection to die down… and fast.

Lorelai got out of bed and began readjusting the bottom hem of her nightgown. She walked towards the door and grabbed the dressing gown that was hanging on the door handle of the inside. She pulled it on and opened the door slightly. She saw Rory standing there in dark brown sweatpants and a light pink top, with her arms folded over her midsection with a worried look on her face.

"Rory, what's the matter?" Lorelai asked, now really concerned.

"I don't know, I heard a noise downstairs, like footsteps on the porch and I got up and came up here straight away, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," she said, looking into the bedroom.

Lorelai turned around to see Luke walking over to her. She opened the door wider and looked at Rory's still panicked expression. "Luke, can you please go and check outside for us?" Lorelai asked, becoming more and more panicked about the idea that someone was traipsing around their house at night.

"What?" Luke asked, coming to stand next to Lorelai, looking at Rory. He ducked his head to get a better look at the scared Rory and said, "You okay?"

Lorelai explained the situation to Luke and then grabbed onto Rory as Luke headed down the stairs. Lorelai decided to wait upstairs, so she and Rory sat on the top step, waiting for Luke to come back. Lorelai wrapped her left arm around Rory's shoulder and assured her that it would be fine.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Rory asked genuinely sorry.

"No babe, seriously… don't worry, I'm always here for you," Lorelai assured her, kissing her temple before trying to get a peak of what Luke was doing.

Luke walked down the stairs, grabbing the fire poker from next to the fireplace and walked into the foyer. He quickly unlocked the front door and opened it quickly. He walked carefully out onto the porch, looking wearily for any kind of movement.

A moment later, he tripped over a bag that was laying on the porch, scaring him half to death. He looked up to see that Kirk had in fact returned from his trip and was sleeping on Lorelai and Rory's porch couch. He sighed heavily and poked Kirk gently on the leg with the poker. He woke up suddenly.

"What the hell are you doing here Kirk?" Luke asked, more annoyed than usual.

"Where am I?" Kirk asked.

"You're at Lorelai and Rory's house, Kirk," Luke deadpanned.

"I came back from my trip, and Mother was really angry at me, so we had a fight. I didn't know where to go at this time of night. It's actually pretty comfortable, once you get past the idea that you're sleeping outside, exposed to the elements of nature, and there are a lot of bushes around here, who knows what could be hiding in them," Kirk ranted.

"Do you know how badly you scared Rory? and Lorelai by extension?" Luke asked accusingly.

"Oh… sorry," Kirk said distractedly.

"You can't stay here, go to Miss Patty's or something – go to the independence inn, go anywhere but here," Luke told him angrily.

"Fine!" Kirk retorted equally as angry, picking up his bag and walking down the stairs.

xxx

Luke walked back into the house, put the poker back and headed up the stairs. He stopped and smiled when he saw the two girls sitting on the top step and comforting each other.

"You're not going to believe who it was," Luke said, shaking his head in his own disbelief.

"There really was someone out there?" Rory asked, scared.

"What?" Lorelai asked panicked, "Who was out there?" she asked, tightening her arm around Rory.

"It was Kirk," Luke said, shallowly, "He and his mother had a fight when he came back from his trip." he continued. "So I told him to go to Miss Patty's or the inn or something, just anywhere but here… so, he's gone," he said with a smile.

"Oh thank god," both the girls said in unison.

"Okay, well, I guess I'm gonna go back to sleep then." Rory told them before she got up and headed down the stairs. She got half way and turned around. "Sorry for ruining your night, thanks Luke,"

"It's fine babe, you didn't ruin anything, have a good sleep," Lorelai said.

"No problem Rory," Luke added.

Luke stretched his arms out to Lorelai, mirroring what she had done to him before. She took his hand and he pulled her up. He wrapped his arms around her and they hugged quietly for a few moments before walking back to Lorelai's room. Lorelai jumped under the comforter and Luke curled up behind her. Lorelai smiled.

"I'm gonna like havin' you around," she chuckled.

"I already like being around," he told her.

They drifted off to sleep, too tired from the nights events to continue their earlier ministrations.

xxx

**As said before. I love Luke :)**

**"Oh Luke, you're so dreamy, be my guy,"  
"No be my guy,"**

LOL!

**hope you all liked :)**


	12. Wedding preps and annoying mothers

disclaimer: don't own it, get over it.

_DEDICATED TO SARAH BLESDOE, WHO WANTED THIS UPDATE SO BADLY, SHE GAVE ME MY TENTH COMMENT, WHICH MY FRIENDS IS WHY I HAVE THIS UPDATE TODAY :) THANKS SARAH._

**Hey.  
I have to tell you that I waited to update this thing until I had 10 reviews. This story has had such an amazing response, I don't want it to die now. If it's getting boring, feel free to email me with things to spice it up or whatever, but please please review. You'll probably all be happy to know that my friendship breakdown isn't so bad anymore. I'm not fighting with the person anymore, but I'm not talking with them either - complicated, like the character of Lorelai, heheheeee. Here are your replies;**

**Sarahb2007: **_Thanks :P, hope this chapter satisfies your need for more :)_

**LorLukealways: **_Kirk. It's always Kirk. Gahh. Hehehe :) Glad you liked it._

**Campkgurl: **_I'ma writin' I'ma postin' hehe :)_

**Jeremy Shane: **_YEP YEP :)_

**Cywen69: **_Glad you're liking it, and it's a huge compliment to hear that you think it's written like the show :) thanks._

**Pjt-gg: **_:) Glad you're liking it. Kirk is the only one who could screw up such an evening yes, that is the consensus :) Keep reading and reviewing my friend :)_

**StarsHollow-er: **_Hello good old faithful. How are you? The wedding preps start in this chapter, so I hope you like it love :)_

**Gilmoreintraining: **_Funny thing is that Scott Patterson is actually 50 this year, and I'm 18, that would make him 32 years older than me. So by me saying I love Luke, I love Luke... even though we never find out his actual age. HAHA! :)_

**Miguel51: **_Thankyou so much, you just gave me a major boost to write more. Keep reading and reviewing :)_

**Sarah Blesdoe: **_10th review - made me post. That's what I'm saying :) Dedicated to you my dear. xx_

**_Wedding preps and annoying mothers._**

Lorelai and Rory had just come back from Friday Night Dinner with Emily and Richard the next Friday night after what seemed like a million hours.

"You're coming right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, nine o'clock tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Unless your grand mother has an emergency DAR function, god forbid," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Mom, it's wedding shopping, who cares," Rory said, kissing Lorelai on the cheek.

Rory scattered off to her room quickly and Lorelai set in search of Luke, who was staying there that night. After completing her nightly ritual, she settled into bed with Luke. They laid almost silently, basking in each other's company, completely content as the phone rang and broke their moment together.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked sleepily into the phone. When the familiar voice of Emily blew through the phone she sighed and looked apologetically at Luke. Luke simply waved it off and smiled.

"Mom, I've got it… no it won't be a problem… I have on occasion gotten up before ten o'clock, yes Mom… okay, yes… Hartford shopping complex, nine am. I've got it, I promise… okay… Mom, we already talked about it at dinner tonight, why did you have to call me? Okay, see you tomorrow…" Lorelai heaved a big sigh and looked down at Luke. "Kill me," she joked.

"Nah, I like ya too much," Luke said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I swear that woman must've been an interrogation officer in a past life, she can always manage to get me to do something that I don't want to do," she confessed, "And if I don't do it, even though she bullied me into it, I'm the one who feels bad,"

Lorelai softly threw the phone down next to her on the bed and groaned. Luke gently placed his hand on her knee and rubbed it slowly, comforting her.

"She wants to be a part of it, that's a good thing isn't it?" Luke asked, trying to get Lorelai to see the bright side of things.

"I guess, but why does she have to be so domineering and mean about things? I already said I'd go, but she calls me at ten thirty at night, when I'm in bed with my fiancée and hammers me, accusing me of potentially not showing up for our shopping date." Lorelai sighed.

They had just finished finalising plans for tomorrow. Emily had insisted that Lorelai allow for her to accompany her daughter on her trip to seek out wedding dresses, styles and about ten thousand other wedding related titbits. Lorelai had accidentally let it slip that she'd be starting the wedding planning at Friday Night Dinner that night. Lorelai reluctantly agreed after Emily severely attacked her with hundreds of questions which Lorelai didn't want to answer.

"Ahhh," Lorelai groaned, burying her head in her hands. Luke chucked to himself as he looked up at Lorelai. Lorelai scooted down from her upright position to lay facing Luke.

"You'll be alright," Luke promised, pushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes, pushing it back and tucking it behind her ear before bringing his hand to rest on her soft cheek. "I love you, that's all that matters," he joked, almost in a whisper.

"I know," Lorelai said quietly, heavy eyelids and lack of coffee threatening to send her into a deep sleep for the rest of the night. "Oh god, I don't want to wake up ever again," she said, still frustrated.

"Well, when the wedding day arrives, there'll be no plans, no place, it'll just be me, marrying a corpse, you don't want that do you?" Luke joked, rubbing his thumb gently over her lips before placing a soft kiss on them. Luke pulled back and looked at her exhausted face. He frowned to himself and draped an arm over her waist. "Goodnight,"

"Night babe." she whispered. She opened her eyes momentarily and smiled at him. She brought her hand up to his cheek and rubbed it gently before turning around in his arms. Luke moved closer to her and tucked his hand under her underside, placing a kiss on her temple before drifting off to sleep.

xxx

Lorelai woke up the next day to the bright sun streaming through the windows. She squinted as she sat up. Leaning on her forearms se looked down at Luke who was still sleeping soundly next to her. She pulled back the comforter and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She heaved herself up off of the bed with a sigh and traipsed over to the dresser. Luke stirred in the bed before drifting right back off to sleep as Lorelai pulled a clean towel out of the top drawer and walked out of the room.

Before walking into the bathroom Lorelai went downstairs. She turned on the coffee machine and pattered over to Rory's room. She softly knocked on the door before slowly turning the handle and walking over to her bed. She shook her softly.

"Mom, what time is it?" Rory asked.

"It's seven-thirty," Lorelai groaned out. "Get happy, we're shopping with Grandma,"

"Oh god," Rory sighed, plonking back down onto the pillows.

"Don't oh god me, you're the one who wasn't backing me up last night when I tried to get us out of it," Lorelai said defensively. "Coffee's brewing, get your ass up," she joked.

Lorelai walked back into the kitchen and poured herself a mug of coffee. She sipped it slowly before walking back up into the bathroom and taking a shower.

After getting back to her room and getting changed as quietly as possible, she sat on the edge of the bed and shook Luke gently.

"Hon," she said with a small shake. He didn't stir. She rubbed up and down his arm softly before shaking him again, "Babe?" she asked. Luke stirred softly. Lorelai laid on her front and positioned her face close to his, placing soft pecks on his soft lips, to his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Luke's eyes fluttered open and looked directly into Lorelai's. She smiled. "I've gotta go," she said reluctantly.

"Where?" Luke asked in a sleep deprived voice.

"Mom's," she told him before groaning loudly. She closed her eyes and ducked her head, resting it on her clasped hands. Luke placed his hand on her back and rubbed up and down her defiant spine. "I wish I could blow it off,"

"Silver lining, the wedding plans are underway," Luke said with a sleepy but genuine smile.

"Yeah, I know, exciting," Lorelai whispered. "Hey, what do you think about me making my own dress?" Lorelai asked, hoping he'd be at least a little bit interested.

"I think you should wear whatever you feel comfortable in," Luke told her sincerely.

"I'm not sure if it'd be too much, you know? 'cause I know today me, Mom and Rory are going to some wedding dress shops, but I'm thinking I'll just get idea's from there and go my own way, make my own dress," Lorelai told him, liking the sound of it more every minute.

"Do it then," Luke said bluntly, "It'd be good to have something that you've made yourself in the wedding, something other than floral arrangements or something like that," he told her.

"Yeah… I think I'll do it. Now all that's left to do is tell my mother, you know she'll insist on buying me a dress," Lorelai groaned.

"Don't give in, you can do it," Luke said, trying to be encouraging. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Lorelai smiled and moved closer to him. She giggled as Luke turned her onto her back and attacked her mouth. His 'just-got-out-of-bed' state was really attractive to Lorelai as he moved down her jaw line and kissed fervently onto her neck. Lorelai was lost in the moment as Luke's hand travelled up her thigh, across her flat stomach and rested on her left breast, squeezing gently, twirling her nipple in his thumb and forefinger, causing her to release a strangled moan.

Luke focussed his attention on Lorelai's mouth again, trying to block out the fact that he was wearing boxers and she was fully clothed, ready for an outing of the three generations of Gilmore Girls. Luke's hand travelled further down Lorelai's body, slipping under the loose top of Lorelai's jeans. Running his hand over her soft mound she moaned. Luke parted her slick folds with two fingers, slowly pushing them into her.

"Fuck, Lorelai," Luke said in a sleepy tone.

Lorelai broke away from the kiss and placed a hand on Luke's bare chest, pushing him away gently.

"Don't start what you can't finish," she joked, wagging a finger in his face before getting into an upright position. Luke's arm draped limply over Lorelai's legs as his head dropped back to the pillows, facing Lorelai's thigh.

In a muffled tone, Luke said, "Who said I wanted to finish?"

"Rory's almost ready, we've gotta go in five minutes and I know you, all about your stamina," Lorelai teased.

"Lorelai," Luke warned.

"What? Don't be ashamed, it's a good thing. Well, I mean I guess it's not a good thing when you're into quickies, but don't worry, we don't have quickies very often, Mr. I need time," she said quickly.

Luke playfully smacked her on her thigh before rubbing his hand over it gently. Feeling a chill he pulled the blanket over him so that it was completely covering him, except for his head. Lorelai reached for the magazine on the nightstand, picking it up and perusing it while she waited for Rory.

About two minutes later there was the sound of footsteps getting closer to the bedroom. Rory knocked gently on the door. "Mom? Can I come in?" Rory asked.

Luke had fallen back into the part of sleep where you're on the verge of sleeping for real. She smiled when he woke up at the sound of Rory's voice. "Yeah, come on in hon," Lorelai said, keeping her place in the magazine, resting her hands on Luke's arm.

Rory stepped into the room and laughed when she saw Luke and Lorelai's bed position. "You ready to go?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," she said, peeling Luke's arm off of her legs and placing it in front of him on the bed. Rory simply stood and watched as Lorelai made her way over to her. Lorelai picked up her bag and ushered Rory out of the room.

xxx

"Mom, stop!" Lorelai pleaded as Emily held up yet another wedding dress. "I told you, I'm going to make my dress, can we please go to a fabric store?" she asked.

"Lorelai, just be quiet, I'm trying to find a back up wedding dress, just in case, I'm sure yours will be fine, but that's what just in case is for… just in case," Emily tried to justify.

"Fine," Lorelai groaned, standing next to Rory, crossing her arms as they watched the madness unfold in front of them.

They had already bought the bridesmaids dresses and shoes, they'd also picked out the style of invitations and delegated the task of writing the inside of them to Rory, they'd gotten quotes on floral arrangements, and looked at what seemed to be thousands of dresses in order for Lorelai to get idea's for her own.

So far she'd decided that she wanted a strapless gown with white lace as the top lining, along with a lace tie up at the back. She wanted a fitted gown that flared from a few centimetres below the waist. The bridesmaids gowns were black with a tinge of red shining. Emily had originally told Lorelai that they were ugly, but Lorelai had won the argument by using the 'it's my wedding, I'm paying for it' card. Lorelai had decided on Rory as her maid of honour, and Emily, Sookie and Liz as her bridesmaids. Rory had picked out the shoes for the bridesmaids, silver and black.

Emily purchased one of the gowns she'd been staring at for the past half an hour and added the bag to the arm of one of the bellhops squiring them around all day. Lorelai sighed and smiled a fake smile as Emily sidled past her and said, "Come on, we don't have all day,"

The store clerk helped the bags into the car and received a worthy tip from Emily. They were finally off to the destination Lorelai had been wanting to go to since the very beginning – the fabric and designers store. She was quick to get inside and choose the cut out for her dress, and the fabric she wanted.

"Oo Mom, what about this one?" Rory asked from a few metres away, holding up a sleek sheer creamy coloured fabric, one which was no stranger to wedding gowns.

"Not bad," Lorelai said, pouting her lips and fingering the fabric for a few moments. She pulled it out to look at it but was distracted by the fabric roll behind it. She gasped at the sight of it. Pulling it out, she nodded to herself. "But this one is ten times better,"

"Wow, that's beautiful Mom," Rory told her genuinely. It was a white lacy fabric with clear indentations and pretty patterns, perfect for the body of the dress. Lorelai had decided to make the dress flare at the bottom with light white tulle. She could instantly see the perfect dress in her head, and she loved it.

Emily wondered slowly over to where Rory and Lorelai were standing and looked at the fabric. Lorelai went on to describe her feelings and thoughts about the dress and Emily finally completely agreed.

They finally left the shopping and the wedding plans for one day. Lorelai never thought she'd feel good about leaving a shopping complex.

xxx

"You should've seen her, she was crazy," Lorelai said as she explained her day to Luke. Rory had come home from their shopping day and gone to spend the night at Lane's. Lorelai and Luke were cuddling together on the living room couch, watching an old movie.

"I can imagine," Luke said with a chuckle, pulling his hand up to rest it on top of Lorelai's head which was leaning against his chest.

"Oh no you can't," Lorelai teased. She distractedly ran her hand over Luke's flannel clad chest, smiling contently.

"Did you tell her about making the dress?" Luke asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah, and eventually, when I explained exactly what I was thinking and how I knew what I was going to do, she came around. We even picked out the fabric. It's all residing at Mom's house though, in case you feel the need to develop a certain nosy character," Lorelai joked, kissing Luke's chest.

"That's good then," Luke told her, referring to Emily finally becoming involved.

Luke waited a few moments, enjoying their content position, enjoying the silence of time with just him and his fiancée. Lorelai became slightly un-eased by their silence. She lifted her head off of Luke's chest and looked at him. He was watching the television. She placed a hand on his cheek and slowly moved his face to look at her. She lifted herself up and kissed Luke's parted lips.

Luke's arm went immediately to her waist, rubbing the small few inches of skin showing from the top of her jeans to the bottom of her shirt. As their kisses got more heated, Luke's ministrations ended up with Lorelai's shirt pooling around her body just below her breasts. Massaging her sides gently, Luke pulled Lorelai up so that she was laying on top of him. Lorelai parted her legs so that there was one on either side of Luke's legs.

Luke's hands moved down from Lorelai's back to cup her denim-clad ass, pulling her closer to him. Before long he moved his hands underneath her, unbuckling her jeans before moving to undo his own. Once they'd tackled the hard task of getting Lorelai's jeans off of her legs and pulling Luke's down to just above his knee's, they were almost set.

Lorelai continued to kiss Luke heatedly, occasionally running a hand over the noticeable bulge in his boxers.

"Jesus Lorelai," Luke moaned when Lorelai pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air.

"You really want to do this here?" Lorelai asked, slightly stunned at Luke's choice of location.

"I just need to have you," Luke confessed.

"Mmm, me too," Lorelai said before attacking at his mouth again.

Luke arms wrapped around Lorelai's upper arms as he pulled her closer, pushing his erection into her soft mound. Lorelai reached down and pulled Luke's cock slowly out of his boxers.

Luke reached down and pulled Lorelai's panties aside, running his finger along her wet slit, feeling the warm wetness ready for him. He pushed a finger inside of Lorelai, parting her wet folds, groaning inwardly to himself. Lorelai moaned and buried her face into the crook of Luke's neck, slowly kissing wherever her lips would meet.

With his other hand, Luke got a hold of his cock and placed it at Lorelai's entrance. He continued to move his finger slowly in and out of her, building her up slowly. When he pulled his finger out of her and broke all contact, she whimpered.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the camel," Lorelai said, lifting her head up to look at Luke.

"You know it's all downhill when your fiancée is saying four other names beside yours in bed, including a woman and a camel," Luke joked.

"Oh Luke, Luke, LUKE!" Lorelai screamed, laughing to herself.

Lorelai chuckled to himself. He noticed how distracted she was and took the opportunity to press into her. He rested his cock at her entrance and pushed slowly on her ass as he pushed up into her, causing her to moan in surprise.

"Holy shit, Luke," she said as the top of his cock rubbed up against her clit with every motion.

Luke thrusted up into her, groaning every time. Lorelai purposefully clamped her walls around his cock, causing him to wonder about the stamina she'd mentioned earlier in the day.

"Oh I fucking love you," Luke moaned as she stilled on top of him and clamped her walls, moving around slightly. Luke moaned loudly as his hands resided back onto her soft curved ass.

"I'm getting a lot of f-words lately," Lorelai said, moaning as Luke thrusted up into her again.

"Yeah well you FUCKing deserve them," Luke said with another thrust.

"Oh god," Lorelai said in a long moan.

Luke thrusted into her again, the length of him rubbing harshly against her clit. Lorelai's orgasm began to build up within her, almost killing her. She kissed Luke passionately.

"Babe, Ohhhh." she moaned.

"Come on, let go," Luke squeezed out, pressing up into her, focussing on getting her to come.

"Oh holy shit," Lorelai said as she pushed down on Luke with a shudder.

As Lorelai's orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, Luke watched her face intently. Seeing the passion and the pleasure creep through her eyes, he began to press into her again. As Lorelai came back down to earth, Luke's orgasm hit him. He slowly began to come in long and hard spurts with Lorelai kissing him as his head thrashed on the cushion below him.

They laid still for a while, breathing heavily and whispering sweet nothings. Luke eventually grabbed the throw that was resting on the back of the couch, spreading it out over the both of them as they laid there contently.

Lorelai reached for the remote and turned the TV on, knowing that she wasn't going to be watching it, rather falling asleep on top of Luke, her fiancée, her soul mate.

And just by looking at them, you can tell that their love and chemistry is the envy of people from all over the world.

**_:)  
Review please. It's what makes me write and it takes you a millisecond._**

**_kezzzzzzz-dawg._**


	13. Step father, Step daughter bonding

**Finally. This story is updated. It's been playing on my mind for ages. Sorry it wasn't sooner. Been working a bit. Ooooo It's stormy outside :):) Read and Review pleaseeee. Thanks for all the feedback. KEZ:)**

**Replies;**

**Sarah Blesdoe: **_Like, I was waiting until I got ten reviews on the chapter to update. Hope you like :)_

**A-Karana: **_After you told me I stole the camel line from you, I didn't know what you meant. I now know what you meant, that line is on the show. I haven't read your stories, so I couldn't have stolen it from you._

**Jeremy Shane: **_UPDATE locked in :)_

**Chants: **_Sorry I didn't update sooner :)_

**Courtney: **_Thanks so much :)_

**L/Lforever: **_You read all the chapters? haha, I love it when that happens - you find a good story and there's tons of chapters. You just read and read._

**Chase.AUSSIE.: **_Hey Chase, thanks for the feedback. Enjoy._

**Pjt-gg: **_Thanks for your reviews, they mean alot to me. I can't wait until the wedding either :)_

**Cywen69: **_Thanks so much :D:D I hope you like this one. _

**Magull: **_Teehheee! Thanks._

**Gilmoreintraining: **_I'm not a very good smut-writer. It sucks, but I do my best. Hope you like this chapter._

**StarsHollow-er:** _Great you think it's all turning out well._

_A/N KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS STORY IS SET IN SEASON ONE!! SO CHRISTOPHER HASN'T BEEN A PART OF ANYTHING YET._

**_Step-father Step-daughter bonding._**

About three weeks later, Lorelai and Luke were sitting on the lounge on the front porch after a long day of wedding planning. They'd visited the jewellery store today and picked out custom rings for the ceremony. Lorelai decided that she wanted them to both engrave something on the other's ring. Luke agreed without hesitation and before long Lorelai was saying goodbye, on her way to meet Emily again.

_Lorelai walked up to the counter at the jewellers and wrote down 'My Soul' on a piece of paper. She then gestured for Luke to write his on another different piece of paper. He grabbed the pen from Lorelai and wrote '__My Life' on a piece of paper, handing it to the jeweller. The jeweller smiled at them both and proceeded to tuck the pieces of paper in the bag he'd put the rings in._

"_They'll be ready for pickup the day after next," the jeweller told them._

_  
"Great," Lorelai and Luke replied in unison._

Lorelai rubbed the inseam of Luke's jeans distractedly as she laid comfortably in the nook of his arm, her head resting on his chest. Luke's hand slowly ran through Lorelai's hair as a content smile plastered his face.

Just on time, Lorelai's phone rang, killing the perfect moment that they were having. Luke lifted his arm as Lorelai sat up and reached into her pocket for the phone which's ring tone was now spiralling out of control. Lorelai whipped open the phone and settled into the couch once again.

She looked at the caller ID and groaned, showing it to Luke. Luke's face cringed when he saw 'Gilmore's' come up on the screen.

"Hello?" Lorelai said in a more than displeased fashion.

"Well don't sound so chipper Lorelai, what's wrong with you?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, just… tired," she said, looking wearily at Luke. "Whatsup Mom?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you'd made a decision on the floral arrangements yet?" Emily asked cautiously. "I mean, have you gone over the photos I gave you with Luke yet?"

Lorelai quickly grabbed the photos out of her bag which was resting next to the happy couple and shoved them in Luke's face. Luke grabbed onto them and stared at Lorelai as she whispered 'choose'.

"I mean, I only gave you three samples, how hard is it to choose?" Emily continued.

"Not hard at all Mom, I'll just go and find Luke, see what he thought," Lorelai lied, looking at Luke and urging him to pick one.

"Where is he?" Emily asked.

"Ahh, I think he's upstairs," Lorelai lied again. "I'll just go upstairs and check,"

"Oh alright," Emily said impatiently, becoming fascinated with the tips of her nails as she waited for Lorelai to 'find Luke'.

Finally, Luke held up the photo of a floral arrangement with a red B in a circle in the corner of the page. Lorelai smiled widely and snatched it from Luke's hand.

"Okay Mom, we're going with the white and pink ones in B," Lorelai told Emily proudly.

Emily began to scribble something down on a piece of paper, "Okay, that sounds fine, now one more thing before I go,"

"Ugh!" Lorelai whined.

"Lorelai, this is your wedding, I am your mother, it's only natural that I want to be involved in this, why are you making it so difficult?" Emily asked, seemingly losing all patience with Lorelai all together.

"I'm not mother, I'm just busy," Lorelai said truthfully as Luke began to nuzzle on her neck and earlobe before trailing kisses to her chin and open mouth.

"Busy with what?" Emily asked.

"Me and Luke have plans, what's the other thing to go over?" Lorelai said, pushing Luke away by the chest as he began rubbing over the top of her ribcage.

"Plans to do what?" Emily asked. When she got no response she continued on with what she was saying earlier. "We've already sent the invitations out, we've got a venue (The Wadsworth Mansion), Floral arrangements are finally picked, you're doing the dress – you are doing the dress aren't you?" Emily asked, a slight hint of panic in her voice.

"No Mom, all the fabrics still in my car," Lorelai said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Luke finally backed up and collected the newspapers and stray magazines from the small stand next to the couch before getting up.

Luke walked off and looked back at Lorelai before whispering, "You're gonna make good on those plans," before laughing and opening the front door.

"The fabrics still in your car?" Emily screeched.

"Mom, relax, I'm midway through it," Lorelai groaned.

"Oh, don't do that," Emily said, placing a hand over her heart. "I just want to ask, white or off white tablecloths?"

"White," Lorelai said, lifting her arm up mid height before letting it fall to her knee.

"Alright, well… I guess I'll see you in a few days," Emily said proudly.

"I guess you will," Lorelai said with a sigh.

"Goodbye Lorelai,"

"Bye Mom,"

xxx

Lorelai walked back into the house, throwing her purse onto the foyer's dress mirror cross with coat rack for the Gilmore clan. She walked into the kitchen, looking at her phone intently.

Luke was cleaning the top of the oven.

"I don't think you're grasping just how annoying she's being," Lorelai whined, flipping her phone shut and looking at Luke sadly. "Oh man, I missed a call from Rory while I was on the phone to lunatic," she said.

"Call Rory back," Luke said, stating the obvious.

"I will," she said, looking up at Luke briefly before noticing that he was standing at the oven but there was no scent of food in the kitchen "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Cleaning this greasy, greasy stove top," Luke said, shaking his head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well sorry, let me leave you two alone," she teased before walking out of the kitchen and dialling Rory's number.

"Hello?" Rory said sweetly.

"Hi babe," Lorelai called excitedly. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Well… I'm on my way back from school, but Dad called and asked if we wanted to have dinner with him tonight…" Rory said vigilantly.

"Christopher called? Why didn't you just tell me when you got home? Chilton making you impatient?" Lorelai teased.

"Well he'd just called and … Mom, does he know about the wedding?" Rory asked.

"Uh… well, no kid… I don't think he does," Lorelai admitted.

"I think you need to tell him, I think he thinks you're still single," Rory confessed.

"Oh… well, I have to talk to Luke about it first," Lorelai said truthfully.

"Alright, see you in about half an hour," Rory said.

"Seeya sweets," Lorelai said, shaking her head and shutting the phone.

xxx

Lorelai walked back into the kitchen and eyed Luke nervously. When she walked over to him and unconsciously battered her eyelids up at him, he recoiled nervously. He put down the sponge and spray that he was using and looked at Lorelai, one hand on his hip.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Probably something that you never ever want to hear, but nevertheless you have to hear 'cause it's kind of important to Rory and it's kind of necessary for me, and well – " she was cut off by Luke.

"What is it?" Luke repeated himself.

"Chris called Rory," Lorelai said through gritted teeth, looking at Luke anxiously. When Luke's shocked look ripped into Lorelai, she automatically felt the need to defend herself. She put her hands up in front of her and tried to reason with him, "He wanted to have dinner with me and Rory, I don't know what for, because quite frankly, he hasn't been a part of Rory's life up until now, so I don't know what to do about it. But… if you don't want me to go, I won't go and that's a promise."

"Lorelai. I trust you," Luke said simply.

"You want me to go?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Rory has to see her Dad at some point, and I have a feeling that she won't go unless you go. If he hasn't seen her in this long, I think she'll need you there for support when he finally shows up. I mean, it's short notice, but from everything you've told me about the guy, he's a bit scattered," Luke admitted.

"You're an amazing guy Luke," Lorelai said softly.

"Well, you can show me by making good on those plans now," Luke said with a sneaky smile.

Lorelai giggled as Luke crossed the room to her. "How long do we have?" Luke asked.

"Roy will be home in half an hour," she said disappointedly.

"We can work with that," Luke joked.

"Good,"

xxx

Rory got home almost exactly thirty minutes later on the dot. She ran into the house, shutting the door rather loudly behind her. She'd learnt after the last few run-ins that she'd better announce herself when she entered the house – she didn't want to see something she'd wish she hadn't for the rest of her life.

Lorelai immediately jumped out of Luke's grasp on the bed and scrambled around the room for the clothes she'd worn for the day. These were the same clothes that Rory had seen on her before, so she knew that Rory, being as smart as she was, would notice if she'd changed her clothes, and therefore deduce that she'd been undressed.

She pulled on the jeans, white lace bra and pink sweater before turning to Luke and throwing his flannel and jeans at him. Luke smirked and looked at her.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Going commando?" Luke laughed.

"I have to get down there, and you should too," Lorelai joked before flattening her hair in the dresser mirror and then sauntering out of the room, shaking her ass just a little more for Luke.

Lorelai ran into the living room and greeted Rory with a hug and a kiss. Rory smiled awkwardly, knowing that Christopher was a heavy related subject, one that rarely came up between the two Gilmore Girls.

"So, we going?" Rory asked, placing her backpack on the couch.

"Yeah…" Lorelai said, letting out a long sigh, "We're going,"

"And Luke's okay with it?" Rory asked.

"Luke's fine with it, he trusts me," Lorelai said, sporting a wide grin and simply shrugging one shoulder.

"Good, so it's at seven and he said he'll meet us there," Rory smiled, "China Palace in Hartford,"

"We're having Chinese for dinner?" Lorelai asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

"I suggested it," Rory told her truthfully, "I thought it'd be more relaxed than some fancy posh restaurant where you have to have lap-napkins and drink respectfully and…" Rory was all of a sudden getting nervous.

"Hon, it's okay. We have an hour and a half, go get pretty," Lorelai said, waving her hand. She could tell that despite everything that had happened in the past, everything that could've gone better, Rory was excited, she was seeing her Dad for the first time since Christmas, and she was happy.

Lorelai looked at her bouncing daughter before retreating back to her bedroom to find Luke almost asleep on the bed. His arm was resting above his head, his body stretched out under the comforter which was barely covering up to his waist. Lorelai smiled before walking to the wardrobe and looking for her outfit for tonight.

When Lorelai dropped a few hangers on the floor, Luke's eyes popped open. "Whatcha doin'?" Luke asked, sleepily.

"Looking for something to wear, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked, sarcastically. "I thought you were going to get dressed and come downstairs,"

"I never said I would, you said I would," Luke retorted.

"Oh hush!" Lorelai said with a mean expression before breaking out into a wide smile. "I have no idea what to wear,"

"Wear the dark denim jeans and the knee high black boots," Luke said groggily.

"And on top?" Lorelai asked, "Or do you want me to just go like this," she joked, pulling her top off and standing right in front of Luke.

"If you go like that, I might have to shoot Christopher," Luke joked. "Wear the black shirt you were wearing yesterday,"

"Okay, cool," she said with a smile, grabbing the two pieces of clothing out of the wardrobe. "I'm goin' in the shower,"

xxx

At six thirty, both Lorelai and Rory were ready to go. Lorelai breathed in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as Luke's grasp of her shoulders tightened. He pressed a kiss to her temple, a way of seeing her out. He smiled as he saw Lorelai look sweetly at Rory before putting an arm around her and leading her to the jeep.

The two girls got in the jeep, Lorelai sensing how nervous Rory was.

"It'll be fine, it'll be good," Lorelai assured her as she fastened her seatbelt. Rory simply looked up at her and smiled. Lorelai started the engine and gave a sweet wave to Luke as they rolled out of the driveway.

"Thanks for coming Mom," Rory said genuinely, looking at her hands.

"Always babe, always."

They got to the restaurant and parked quickly. They were five minutes late because of traffic, but they were sure Chris wouldn't mind. They entered the Chinese restaurant and were ushered to Christopher's table before they could say a word. They spotted Chris and walked over to him.

"Thankyou," Chris said to the Chinese woman, taking them to their seats.

"How did she know where we were going?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I think I had something to do with that," Chris interjected. Lorelai looked up at Chris and smiled. She walked closer to him and leant into a hug with him.

"Hi Chris," she said sweetly.

"Hey," Chris said softly before his eyes fell and focussed on Rory. He let go of Lorelai and made his way over to Rory. He encircled her in his arms and smiled, "Hey Kiddo," he said.

"Hey, Dad…" Rory said awkwardly. "It's good to see you,"

"Yeah, yeah, you guys look great, come on, sit down," he said, sitting in his chair and gesturing for them to take theirs. After they'd sat down, he spoke. "So, how's everything been?"

"You mean since we saw you last year?" Rory asked sarcastically. Lorelai looked over at Rory shocked before looking back at Christopher. Chris bowed his head and pressed his lips together. "I'm sorry," Rory continued.

"No, I deserve it, it's okay," he assured them.

"We've been good," Lorelai said proudly. "I'm… getting married," she announced, trying to break the awkward silence.

At the word married, Chris's head shot up to look Lorelai directly in the eye, "Married?" he asked, in shock. Lorelai held her left hand up and showed him the ring. "Married," Chris stated. "Who's the extremely lucky guy?" he asked.

"Ah, well… you don't know him, his name's Luke," Lorelai said, nodding her head politely.

"Well… congratulations," Chris said. He clicked his fingers to get the attention of a passing waiter.

"Yes sir?" The waiter asked.

"Can we get a bottle of champagne over here please?" he asked.

"Of course," the waiter said with a nod, running off to the kitchen to get it.

"Oh Chris, you didn't have to do that, really," Lorelai told him.

"No, I wanted to," he assured her. "So Rory, what've you been up to lately? How's this Chilton I've been hearing so much about?"

"It's good, I mean, it's hard but it's exactly what I've been looking for after Star's Hollow High," Rory said, getting more relaxed by the second.

"I'm sure you're wowing them with your brilliance over there?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I'm sure," Rory joked.

The rest of the dinner was similar to this. They were all polite and cautious – not going too deep into conversation that things might flare up, but getting into what they'd been up to lately quite a bit. Lorelai smiled as she noticed Rory loosening up and getting more comfortable around her Dad. She stayed silent as she watched them chat eagerly, catching up on everything they'd missed out on in the past. All she ever wanted from Chris was for him to want a relationship with his daughter. She was glad that it was finally happening, but all she could wander was whether it was the right time… could it ruin things with Luke? she didn't know, all that mattered was that Rory was happy, and at this moment, she was – there's no way she'd ruin that… ever.

xxx

Rory and Lorelai drove home in a comfortable silence. Rory was going over the night in her head, pleasantly content with how it went, and how much Christopher was ready to get involved with her life. She finally had her father actually interested in her life. However, no matter what, she couldn't shake the feeling that he'd never measure up to Luke in the father department, even though Luke wasn't a father.

They arrived home and Rory got out of the car quickly. Followed closely by Lorelai, she entered the house and hung her coat up on the post of the mirror. Lorelai walked in behind her as she went straight to the kitchen and into her room. She smiled when she saw the plate of brownies Luke had made.

She picked at one before she heard footsteps padding down the hallway.

"Hey! Don't eat those!" Luke boomed.

"What? Why?" Lorelai whined.

"They're for Rory," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Rory won't mind if I have _one_," Lorelai told him.

"I'm sure she would," Rory said, coming out of her room.

"Told you," Luke said, poking his tongue out.

"I'm going upstairs to get changed," Lorelai stated, pecking Luke on the lips before moving out of his grasp and making her way upstairs.

"Luke can I uh… talk to you for a minute?" Rory asked, gesturing to the empty seat he was standing near before settling into one of her own.

"Sure, Rory…" Luke said, uneasily.

"I just wanted to make sure you know what I'm feeling and things, you know, about Dad, the wedding, you," she said, pointing to him.

"Me?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Rory said. "I want you to know that for the past four or five years that I've known you, you've become more important to me as a father figure, than my Dad will ever hope to become. I also want you to know that my Mom marrying you, maybe the best thing she ever did. It makes me so happy that you're going to be a part of this family. More happy than if this stack of brownies here was never ending," she said, trying to convey a point.

"Rory… that's really sweet, but I don't want to take the place of your father, and I don't want you to feel like you have to choose," Luke assured her.

"No," Rory said, shaking her head and putting her hands up in front of her in defence. "That's not what this is about. I just wanted you to know that you're important to me," Rory said defiantly.

"Well, thankyou Rory," Luke said sincerely.

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed now," she said, getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, me too," Luke said, mimicking her actions.

They were soon embraced in a comfortable hug. "I love you Luke," Rory said sweetly.

"I love you too Rory, I'll always be here for you," Luke told her.

"I know," she said, relaxing and walking back into her room with the plate of brownies.

xxx

Lorelai and Luke were snuggled down into the comforter later that night on the verge of sleep. Luke shifted slightly and Lorelai smiled.

"Your daughter loves me," he said sweetly.

"I know," Lorelai said contently, snuggling into him closer.

xxx

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3**_

_**awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.**_

**_A little Luke and Rory time? Sorry for the lack of smut, but there were insinuations, you know? Can't be smutty all the time, we're not all Mags (she's the queen!)._**

**_KEZ_**


	14. Fights and Sex are Good in This Union

disclaimer, pimps: I own nothing... derrr.

**IM BACK! I HAVE SO MUCH NEWS! I haven't updated in 3 weeks for a very very very good reason. Do you all wanna hear it??... **

**MYNEWS:**

**I found out on the 22nd of June that I am pregnant. I'm about four months now. I'm only 18 though so it was a big shock. It's a life-changing thing and I'm starting to really understand everything. My family has been really supportive 'cause I'm so young, but I live with my boyfriend anyway, so it's not the biggest shock in the world.. :) Smile!**

**I took a while in updating but everything's good and I'm back to writing fanfiction about the best couple in the world. :) **

**Here are your review replies, friends!;**

**Rai: **_Thankyou so much, but as you can see, I have a reason for not updating as soon as you wanted :)_

**Sarah: **_I think it was about time for some Luke and Rory bonding time, don'tcha think?_

**Jeremy Shane: **_Thanks for taking the time to review again._

**LorLukealways: **_I love cute Luke._

**BFD: **_No, just thought I'd put some in there so it doesn't look like I'm leavng characters out, even though there is limited Rory in this story._

**Cywen: **_Totally didn't think of that Rachael thing. Thanks for reviewing :)_

**Gilmoreintraining: **_Smutty one this one, not so much, but smutty. :)_

**Amosthegreat: **_Such an aw :) I know. Thanks so much for reviewing mate._

**Pjt-gg: **_The evilness that is Christopher has no such luck in MY stories! No sir-ee._

**_Fights and Sex Go Good in This Union_**

Weeks later and only ten days until the wedding, Lorelai woke up to an empty Luke-side of her bed. She frowned slightly but remembered Luke's early morning promise to Caesar. Caesar had asked for Thursday and Friday off to spend some 'alone time' after working constantly as Luke's time became more preoccupied with wedding preparations and such things. Lorelai got out of bed and quickly dressed.

She walked over to the diner in record time – even she herself hadn't realised how quickly it had taken her to get there until she eyed the clock perched upon the Luke's Diner wall. She quickly opened the door, smiling as the bell jingled.

"Oh husband to be," she beamed out over the customers.

Luke quickly appeared right outside of the curtain, wiping his hands on a cloth before greeting Lorelai with a peck on the lips. Lorelai placed her bag on a stool beside her as she took her seat.

"How exciting, almost everything's a go," Lorelai said, rubbing her hands together. "My dress is done, everything's almost paid off and we almost have everyone's R.S.V.P's," she told Luke.

"Great," Luke said warmly.

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope," Luke deadpanned.

"What? why?" Lorelai asked.

"Because it's bad for you," Luke said, knowing that every time he said that, it got him absolutely nowhere.

"Come on, my body's probably dead inside already, it's not gonna get much worse," Lorelai joked, trying to get the coffee out of him. Luke finally gave in and poured some of Lorelai's liquid heaven into her cup before placing the pot back at the coffee maker.

"Why do I always give in?" Luke asked with a sigh.

"Because you live to make me happy," she joked. After a slight pause in conversation, Lorelai finally broke the silence, "You know what make's today even better?" she asked, leaning a little more closer to Luke, looking up at him.

"Oh, I don't know Miss Gilmore, could it have anything to do with the wedding shower that Rory and Sookie have set up for you tonight?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Yes, yes it does, you're so clever husband," Lorelai joked.

"Fiancée," Luke corrected.

"Not for much longer, baby!" Lorelai said with a grin that reached her eyes.

xxx

At lunch time, Luke's was booming. He had more customers in there than he thought he'd ever had. He'd even gone as far as to hire Kirk for the day – fulfilling his lifelong wish to be part of Luke's staff, even if Luke had told him that he would only pay him twenty dollars.

"Luke, the man by the table has taken up a four seat table and there's only one of him," Kirk said, confusingly.

"What Kirk?" Luke asked as he rounded the end of the counter with three plates.

"There's a single man taking up a table that could seat four of the people that are standing and waiting for a table," Kirk said, trying to explain it better.

Luke finally understood and walked over to the table by the door. "Hey, sir, we have people here for lunch, so if you don't mind, could you please sit at the counter?" Luke asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," the man stuttered out before folding his paper and moving to the counter. Kirk then led four of the waiting people to the table before taking their orders.

Luke quickly walked to the cash register and processed a few of the orders that were stacking up. Putting the tips in the separate tip slot before attending to more customers.

"Boss," Caesar called from the kitchen.

Luke rolled his eyes and looked into the kitchen with a sigh. "What is it Caesar?" Luke asked.

"Where do I start?" Caesar asked particularly rudely, "The oven isn't working, we're out of ham, the cream's gone bad and the milk has spilled," Caesar told him, throwing his arms around in front of him.

"Caesar, you're a chef, you have to decide what to do when this stuff happens, now hurry up and get moving," Luke said meanly.

"You know what?" Caesar asked.

"What?!" Luke bellowed.

"I quit!" Caesar yelled.

Caesar unwrapped his apron from around his waist and scrunched it up into a ball before sending it to the ground with more force than he thought he had in him. He stared at Luke evilly before exiting the diner quickly.

Luke's head fell as he stared at his shoes, he didn't know what to do. He quickly offered Lane a job and she took it gladly before taking to the kitchen himself.

xxx

Rory got home from studying with Paris and getting the articles for the Franklin finished at three that afternoon. She saw no-one in sight and her mother wasn't home. It was a Saturday, so she assumed that both she and Luke were at work. That or Lorelai was doing something else for the wedding.

She shrugged off her backpack in the foyer and walked through the house to her room. She smiled at the note that Lorelai had left on her bed.

_Rory_

_Hope you had a _fun _time with Paris, I won't wait for you to get home, I know you'll be having too much fun._

_Just at work sweets, see you tonight_

_Love Mom._

_P.S. Only 10 days to go!_

Rory laughed. Fun with Paris? she questioned herself. She shook her head and went to her wardrobe, pulling out the outfit for the party that she'd picked out the day before. _Ten days to go, _she thought. She was excited.

She and Sookie had planned the party a week or two ago, the whole town getting in on it, finding the best pictures of Luke and Lorelai and blowing them up. They'd decided on a pink and blue theme – pink for Lorelai, blue for Luke where everything would be evenly distributed. They had even gone as far as to find a blue chair for Luke to sit on, and a pink one for Lorelai, surrounded in presents from friends and family.

xxx

Lorelai and Luke were in their room getting ready for the wedding shower. Lorelai was getting excited – mainly at the thought of all the presents she'd be opening in no less than two hours. She looked over at Luke who was dressing into his tux before picking out two options from the wardrobe.

"Okay, so it's either this one," Lorelai told Luke as she pulled her knee length black dress up in front of her eyes, she paused briefly, "Or this one," she said with a smile, pulling her slightly longer green dress up in her other hand.

Luke re-tightened his tie and turned around to look at Lorelai. Slumping his arms to his sides, he sighed and said, "The black one," before starting to fiddle with his tie again.

"What's wrong with you?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing." Luke said bluntly.

"It's not nothing, you're getting into a huge huff about that stupid tie, not talking to me, barely even looking at me, what's your problem?" Lorelai asked, her now excited mood dimming down to an annoyed and slightly angry one.

"I just don't understand why we needed to have this thing?" Luke questioned, shaking his head and holding his palms out in front of himself.

"Sookie and Rory organised it, what's with you? You were really excited up until this afternoon," Lorelai said, obliviously.

"I was never excited, Lorelai, I was doing it for you, to make you happy, that's what I live for, remember?" Luke snapped.

"I can't believe you're throwing a meaningless joke said at least ten hours ago in my face!" Lorelai bellowed.

"I'm not!" Luke yelled. "All the time, it's all the time! If I don't give you coffee you whine and ask me whether I love you or want to make you happy, I give in and say yes, and you say that if I were telling the truth I'd give you coffee, If you're hungry I make you breakfast – " Luke was cut off by Lorelai's angry tone.

"_You_ offer me breakfast!" she yelled. "You're always the one who asks if I'm happy with my life, and I always say yes because you're in it. What do you think I see you as? Some sort of slave?" Lorelai asked, rolling her eyes.

"No! I'm just sick of being told that I don't love you if I don't do the right thing," Luke said in a slightly lower volume.

"I know that you love me! It's only ever a joke Luke, for crying out loud!" she called.

Luke shook his head before running his hand through his hair and walking down the corridor and down the stairs.

"Luke!" Lorelai called after him. Luke stopped on the stairs and looked up at the room.

"What?" he called, rather meanly.

"Are we still going?" she asked, blinking her tears away.

"We have to, Lorelai, It's our freaking wedding shower," he called. Luke stomped down the stairs and took his position on the couch as he waited for Lorelai to get ready. He held his head in his hands, he didn't need a fight with Lorelai after the day he'd had. He sighed heavily and relaxed into the couch.

Lorelai slipped on the black dress with a strapless black bra and a small black g-string. She walked into the bathroom and re-applied her make-up after her and Luke's argument had made it bad.

She grabbed her purse and made her way down the stairs. She looked at Luke with a blank expression on her face. He looked back with an apologetic one. She shook her head and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked as she got to the bottom step.

"Nothing, it's just work," Luke told her. "I'm tired," he went on to say.

Lorelai shook her head in disbelief. After the fight they'd just had, he still wasn't going to tell her what was wrong. "You have to tell me things Luke, that's why we're together, that's why we're getting married, you can tell me anything," she promised.

Luke sighed heavily and looked at her. He closed his eyes briefly before breathing out, "Caesar quit today,"

"What? Why?" Lorelai asked, moving to the coffee table and placing her black clutch bag down before taking a seat directly in front of Luke.

"Because it was really busy today and I was yelling at him," Luke admitted.

"Busy? How busy?" Lorelai asked, wondering how much it would take for Caesar to quit.

"I had to hire Kirk for the day," Luke said softly.

"Oh, Luke," she whispered, running the palm of her hand over his stubbled cheek. Luke looked up at her and shook his head at his own stupidity. "Caesar will come back if you just talk to him," she told him.

"I don't know that he will," Luke said bluntly.

"He will, now come on, we have a party to get to," Lorelai said chipperly, trying to lighten the mood as she took his hand. Luke reluctantly followed, switching the lights off as he went.

xxx

Pictures of themselves flooded their minds as they walked through the party scene. Lorelai squealed with joy when she saw the presents that had surrounded the pairs matching chairs. She looked at Luke and felt relief when a smile tugged at his lips. She smiled up at him, eliciting a grin and a peck on the lips.

Several different townies made their way to the happy couple, offering congratulations, best wishes and several other catchy phrases that Emily Gilmore would approve of. Lorelai scanned the party for Rory. Finally catching her eye, Rory ran over to her mother.

"Hey Mom," Rory called, wrapping her arms tightly around Lorelai's neck.

"Hey kid," Lorelai said, kissing Rory on the cheek as she pulled away. "The party's beautiful," she whispered, pressing her hand to her heart and gasping.

"I can't believe you did all this," Luke told Rory as they slowly made their way through the party.

"Look what Sookie made," Rory said excitedly as she held up two cookies, one with a blue baby on it and one with a pink baby on it.

Luke laughed and rolled his eyes – it was always like Sookie to be thinking 'far-ahead'. They weren't even married yet and Sookie's picking out names and clothes for the non-existent babies that Luke and Lorelai had. Lorelai looked up at Luke and smiled.

Rory led them through the party to their seats. Lorelai clapped her hands together as she sat and observed from her ledge. When Sookie got back from collecting a few things from her house she ran energetically over to Lorelai and Luke. Lorelai took Luke's hand and held it on her leg as she noticed Sookie.

"You're here!" Sookie squealed. "Was it everything I said and more?" she asked.

"Everything you said and more, and even more!" Lorelai squealed back.

"Make sure you check out that book over there," Sookie told Lorelai pointing across the party to where a few people were lining up. "People are drawing in it, pictures of you guys, pictures of the babies you two are going to have," she laughed.

Lorelai's face cringed as thoughts of her and Luke's previous pregnancy flooded her mind. She pressed her lips together and blew out a long sigh. Luke sensed her nervousness and pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

Lorelai looked over at Luke and smiled, patting his hand softly. "I'll love you forever, you know that right?" Lorelai whispered.

"I know, and I'm sorry about before," Luke whispered back. Lorelai simply smiled, pressed her hand to the back of Luke's neck and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

When they parted they were met with an 'aw' from the audience and a never ending glass of Miss Patty's founders day punch, with which she enjoyed happily.

xxx

As the party died down and Lorelai started really observing her gifts, Luke had to admit that he was more tired than ever. He took delight in the expressions that passed through Lorelai's face as she opened each gift with a new sense of wonder and thankfulness. He watched as Lorelai scanned the party for said gift givers, making mental notes of who to thank for what later on.

Several guests walked up to their 'stage' and said goodbye, wishing them luck and letting them know that they know they'll be together forever. Subtle smiles were brought to their faces, small looks with enough intensity to burn their clothes right off of their skin.

At around eleven thirty Rory bounced over to her Mom and Luke.

"Just letting you know I'm gonna stay at Lane's tonight," Rory told Lorelai, looking around at the presents around her mother.

"Oh, okay, do you have stuff?" Lorelai asked. "Or are you gonna go home and get some? cause I wouldn't go home if Luke and I are there, don't want to be exposed to anything… again." she said with a laugh.

Luke's eyes widened as he brought his hand to his head.

"Oh no, I've got some, we planned it a while ago but everything's been so hectic with planning the party and school and stuff I must've forgotten to mention it to you, we've got some serious CD listening to do, and don't worry Luke, been there done that, don't need to see it again," Rory joked, running her finger along the icing of the caked that was sitting by Lorelai before putting it in her mouth.

"Okay sweets," Lorelai said with a wide smile, opening her arms. "See you tomorrow,"

"Bye Mom," Rory said sweetly before following Lane over to her house.

xxx

Lorelai stumbled into the house later on that night, barely being held up by Luke. She laughed uncontrollably as the heel of her shoe broke and she fell onto the floor of the foyer.

"Come on," Luke said as he went to help her up by the waist. She held onto his arms as he led her into the kitchen. Lorelai laughed as Luke poured her a glass of water. She drank it and got up, standing in Luke's embrace as he walked her backwards to the couch in the living room.

"But Luke," Lorelai protested as he sat her down. "Let's get the presents out of the car," she whined.

"No, don't worry about it, we'll get them tomorrow," Luke promised.

Lorelai tightened her grip around Luke's neck, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Luke lowered to his knees and Lorelai leaned forward, never breaking the kiss.

"But Luke, tomorrow's Sunday, that's the day of rest, and if we get the presents out tomorrow, we won't be resting," Lorelai said, pleased with herself.

Luke simply pulled her in for another kiss before standing up and carrying her up the stairs, his hand placed protectively on her ass. She smiled through the kisses and giggled as Luke tried to get them upstairs without a fall. As Luke walked into the wall a few times, Lorelai had to break the kisses for laughter. She smiled at him before kissing him lovingly.

Luke walked into their bedroom, getting slightly tangled up in the clothes that Lorelai had left on the floor that afternoon when trying to decide what to wear.

"You're cleaning that up tomorrow," Luke told her.

"But tomorrow's the day of – "

Lorelai was interrupted by Luke's kisses. He kissed her slowly, his tongue entering her mouth softly, running along her bottom lip teasingly. He pressed her to the bed lightly, crawling over her quickly. Lorelai smiled up at him, pulling her dress up to her waist.

Luke ran his hand down through the valley of her breasts, across her stomach and to her hot, wet sex. When he realised that she'd only had the small black thong on all night, his eyes widened.

"Like it, baby?" Lorelai asked.

"Love it," Luke replied cheekily.

With one fell swoop, Luke ripped it off her body and threw it beside the bed. Lorelai giggled before realising it was her favourite as her face turned to a look of shock horror.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Couldn't have liked it that much," she joked.

Luke simply kissed her, parting her folds with the tip of his cock. Lorelai opened her legs wider in invitation, grinning madly, mainly because of the alcohol. Luke's lips attached to her neck as he slowly drove into her.

"Oh god," Lorelai moaned as the sensation brought her back to reality and she sunk into rhythm with Luke.

Luke moved slowly in and out of her as he let her feel every inch of him and every single movement. Lorelai moaned loudly and Luke smiled against her skin before trailing kisses up to her mouth and quietening her down. Luke eventually moved over her so that he was positioned right above her, so that his shaft swiftly brushed against her clit with every movement.

Lorelai's hands scratched along his back, one tangling in his hair as her legs shuddered sensitively.

"Oh god Luke," Lorelai moaned again.

"Fuck," Luke managed to spurt out.

As Luke continued his movements, Lorelai's muscles were clenching hard. Luke fasted the pace, sending Lorelai over the edge, following closely. As they came back down to earth, they laid together quietly, softly panting.

"Yay for wedding showers," Lorelai joked, closing her eyes.

xxx

_My loyal readers;_

_Thanks for putting up with the shit updating that is me :) I hope you're all happy for my new addition :P, help me think of baby names, teehee. I'll give you updates soon. :)_

**Review if you like :)**

**Keep smiling! Life is great!**

**xx**

**(((STAY COOL)))**


End file.
